My Silent Hill 4 Adventures
by NarikoKaori
Summary: What if there was a fan that had to join Henry on his adventures through the hole in the wall of his apartment? Could she be able to survive the journey?
1. Beginning

**I do not own Silent Hill.**

* * *

**What if there was a fan that had to join Henry on his adventures through the hole in the wall of his apartment? Meet Emily, a hardcore Silent Hill fan, she always felt like an outcast; nobody really understood her. Does anybody?**

* * *

(Emily will always be in the 1st person POV)

I was playing Silent Hill 4: The Room while listening to my playlist on the computer, did I mention that I also have this game for the PC and PS2? But that didn't really matter.

The speaker's blasting "Room Of Angel" I have many songs on my playlist, it was something to occupy my time and keep my focused on the game; with some pausing here and there at each scene that pops up, like when Walter talks to his little self in the Apartment World Pt.2, and takes him to go 'complete' the 21 Sacraments.

Funny thing is, no matter how many times I beat the game I haven't got the last two endings, 21 sacraments and Eileen's death. Pretty easy ending to get, am I right? I totally am.

"Eat my chainsaw!" I yelled out. Funny thing is that there is nobody here, since they all went fishing and I am home alone. I'm nearly 19, so do I care much? The answer is no.

"Enjoying yourself are we?" A voice called out similar to Alessa's from Silent Hill, one of my favorites. I mean seriously, how is she not awesome? She is like one of my favorite characters after all!

"A-Alessa how… are y-you here?" I stuttered out, turning to face her in awe. She was awesome, no matter how many people could disagree with me, I stick to my beliefs.

She nodded, "Yes, It's me. You really want to live in that world?" my mouth gapped like a fish out of water "R-really?" This was the most anticipated things I wanted to do on my bucket list for the SH4 adventure.  
"Yes" said Alessa nodding.

She glanced over at my screen, Silent Hill 4 on pause; Henry was in The Forest World pt.1. She waved her hand and somehow the video game rewinds itself to the beginning of the game. That is an impressive act she showed. It was pretty awesome to see in person.

I gasped in shock with a tingle of excitement "That was cool! W-wait a minute, my data! I was trying to get the Eileen's death ending too!" I cried out in disbelief and threw my arms up in the air exasperated.

"Wait, how are you here if you're got whacked in the second movie by Heather?" I asked confused.

"It's complicated" she told me. It surely did sound complicated from how she said it too.

"I don't want to die and can't come back home! Well, it's not necessarily home since the predicaments going on..." My eyebrows rose up as I thought about this one in a lifetime adventure as well as I thought about the pros and cons to it.

If I was in an anime I would certainly sweat drop... I have some mental issues, so maybe this is helping me cope with this whole crazy nearly impending future doom; though it did have a way to get away from my troubles, but then again that would certainly make me cry if I did die there, I suppose I could make the best of it all, enjoy it; and get to whatever else makes my life more interesting and not so dull.

"Just let me get what I need, okay?" I hope she would believe me; she inclined her head and held her hand out gesturing me to go ahead.

I went down the hallway and went to my bedroom; I grabbed my back-pack and packed some necessary items, which all fit into my 'Granite Gear Meridian Vapor Ultra light Backpack' which cost me about $230 dollars in total. I sure hope that this was all I need for this crazy journey that is ahead of me, I did not know how long that will be for me; it could be forever or it could just last only minutes or seconds.

I sighed loudly, "It sounds complicated though but interesting! Will any of my items work there? Like my music player and stuff?" I did want to know, for the fact is IF I was away from my music for a long period of time, I will go crazy and break things; or I would end up becoming some lifeless doll, but I hope it wouldn't happen.

I grabbed my backpack and went out back to the computer which was located in the living room. I dropped to a knee, I felt like there was an ice pick being pushed into my skull. I felt the cold chill down my spine and my body went cold. I felt like I was dead; numb, cold, it was hell for me on that. She didn't cause my pain which I am pretty certain was not the cause of it.

I held my hands on my head, I was breathing in and out harshly; I surely felt like I was dying. I didn't want to yet; I still wanted to give Walter a hug.

"You want to give him a hug?" she said

I looked up at her, "...Maybe..."

She stepped towards me as I looked up hazily, she bent down and placed her hand to my forehead and her hand glowed? "You will be stronger" the pain has got duller, and my music played again as the song Room Of Angel played.

I fell unconscious with the last words I said was, "Thank you"


	2. Subway World Part 1

**I do not own Silent Hill.**

* * *

**What if there was a fan that had to join Henry on his adventures through the hole in the wall of his apartment? Meet Emily, a hardcore Silent Hill fan, she always felt like an outcast; nobody really understood her. Does anybody?**

* * *

I woke up to silence. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, grey walls and it surely did look like Henry's Apartment, Room 302. Why the hell am I...Oh right! Wait... how did I end up on the couch?

"Am I dreaming?" I asked myself, I was excited and horrified at the same time, this was some crazy dream; if it wasn't then my luck has got far worse then I originally wanted.

"No. How did you get in here?" A voice asked and it was oddly familiar.

I looked up to see a man gaze over at me. It took me several silent minutes to try to remember who it was, then I shook my head in disbelief it was Henry from SH4. His brown hair, brown eyes, serious expression, and stubble on his face; grey long sleeved button up shirt, blue jeans and black shoes.

I replied to Henry's question, "I woke up here; major head ache, fell unconscious, and woke up on your couch. No idea why I am on your couch and in this room or how I can get through that door" I looked over to his chained up door.

"You... woke up here" he stared at me in thought. Probably trying to think how I got here and with the door chained up and all.

"So...Why's the door chained up?" I asked curious. I had to play being clueless, it could make things even more whacked up, that I certainly don't want to see Walter walk around in a tutu and a crown, that certainly would make a alter fan giggle and stuff; but to me I might giggle but it all depends on the day and how I feel, though that idea kind of made me re-think my sanity.

Henry then begun to tell me about the 5 days ago event and the nightmares, it was kind of strange why he told me all of this. Maybe it was because I was the first person he could talk to? Maybe I was. A loud crash was heard; we turned towards where it came from. It was his bathroom. Poor wall...  
We went to the bathroom and stared at the wall, I gaped simply because I could see it too. It seems Henry is trying to make sense of this, thinking it over, maybe weighing the option of going through it or not. I would do the same if I was in Henry's shoes, wouldn't anybody?

"What the...hell?" Henry stared at the hole then looked back at me; I looked at him in shock.  
Then a loud banging came from his living room, we hurried out to the room. We looked at the door in disbelief as the words were being written on the door.

'Don't go out Henry!'  
'Why are you here Emily?'

All that I could think how Walter could know the name; it surely wasn't funny at the moment.

My eyes rose in horror, "How the hell does he know my name?!" I nearly shout, trying to hold my fan girl in also, I mean wouldn't you scream if Walter wrote your name too? Well, if the circumstances were that he won't kill you?

"I don't know. This is weird. I have not said my name, I'm known as Emily!" I held my hand out.

Henry glanced at my hand and shook it, "Henry Townsend"  
I smirked, "Nice to meet you. We have one hell of adventure on finding where that hole leads to, right?"  
"I guess so" He turned towards the bathroom.

I followed him, glancing around then my eyes stop on my backpack that lay against the wall, I ran over to it and pulled out my music player and headphones from a pocket, I ran back to where Henry is; The Bathroom!

'I'm going to be real pissed if I don't get a weapon and only Henry does! I'll have to kick a certain someone in the shin or strangle them... Wait no! If I do, Walter won't play monopoly, I always wanted to play Monopoly with him!' I thought. Even if my fan girl side will show, then I might get pissed off.  
"Here we go" I mumbled.  
"Let's go" Henry pulled the pipe from the wall.

I looked around and searched for a weapon, only to see a toilet plunger made of metal ... okay then? That was something never expected to use or see. I grabbed the toilet plunger of doom as I now dub it as. Henry just blinked in disbelief. He crawled through the hold first, I followed behind him slowly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I swore I must have fainted or something, the next we knew was that we were sitting on an long escalator going down. We glanced at each other trying to figure out how we got here exactly, or as my best guess were.  
"Well, isn't this a surprise?" I sarcastically state.  
Henry looked around, "What the hell?"  
That's should be his trademark, "What the hell!" blasted everywhere on billboards to tvs to cereal boxes!

I chuckled, "Oh, a subway"

I clutched my toilet plunger of doom and stepped off the escalator as it reached the bottom, Henry did the same as I could tell from the corner of my eye. We glance at each other once more and nodded.

"Let's get the show on the road!" I exclaimed.  
"Alright" he looked in front of us.

We started to walk forward, passing the boring walls of the part 1 worlds. We found Cynthia not soon after; I didn't really care much about her. She just seemed the type that makes me go bat shit crazy and want to throw her into a moving subway train. But since my light side doesn't want me to hurt people, the dark lets her win.

We walked up to her; something nudged me in my mind it was more of somebody chanting "16 of 21"

Of all people, I swear if I have Walter's thoughts in my head I might go insane. I just don't want to share thoughts or hear his thoughts.

"Who are you?" She asked, her eyes wandered over to him them me and she scowled, "What's your name?" She had her black hair, short skirt, v-neck short shirt that had some of her breast exposed at the jewelry, with the heels it is indeed Cynthia.

"I'm Henry and you?" Henry asked her.  
"Huh. This is my dream and you don't even know my name?" Cynthia said looking around the room, she sent me a glare. Maybe that I didn't like her, she must not like me too?

She was ok character, but I did not really care that much. I suppose she was a neutral character that I did not have many thoughts about. I blocked the rest of her out talking out.

I walked on the opposite side of her, she glared at me and I glared back "You have an issue with me?!"She smirked, "You don't like me and I don't like you. So, let's leave it as that"

We walked once more for how long, we found the bathrooms, Cynthia was going to be 'sick' and she claimed, make us wait for her and go in there to not find her but the hole and then the whole drama she makes us go through. Yeah it's real great. Either that or my lack of sleep is starting to get to me, "…great…" I yawned without making a noise.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Cynthia ran into the bathroom.

'Time it right' I mentally grinned. I scoffed, "Don't drown"  
Henry turned to me, "What's wrong?"

I shrugged, "Hell if I know". I didn't really feel like telling him, it's not like I really want to go sit down and tell him, if I wanted someone to listen to me I'll go to a psychiatrist or something.  
So we waited. For all we know, it felt like ages. It was so long that it felt like years, the world could finally had a zombie outbreak, they world could've been planet jacked, it was THAT long, and it was really agonizing.

"Fuck it. I'm going to check on her!" I said going up to the women's restroom door.  
"Maybe she died in her own pool of vomit?" I muttered to myself.

The men's door opened and a sniffer same out and fell over. Two sniffers went out the door and started to stick their tongues into the dead one. Were they called Sniffers? I certainly liked the name.  
As those two sniffers finished, they attacked us. I swung my plunger on one; Henry attacked the other with his steel pipe. The sniffer I hit fell down; I stomped on its neck. It cracked and died. Henry finished the last one off.

"Wow...Just wow" I breathed out.

He nodded in agreement and went into the women's restroom. I went in after him.  
"Well, she disappeared. Which is odd on how thought" I blinked. It did still keep me stumped on how she just disappeared without us knowing.

We went in further and stared at the hole in silence. I blinked then glance over to see Henry blink.  
"I'm going in!" I said. I went into the hole, I heard shuffling behind me. I hope it wasn't some weirdo trying to sneak a grope or trying to kill me. That would be unfortunate.

"Henry, is that you?" I asked him.  
"Yes, it's me" he replied.

'Good' I thought in relief, 'Maybe this could be a bit better'

~~~~~~~  
I opened my eyes and sat up; once more I was on his couch. What is it with my waking up on this damn couch? I could wake up on the floor for all I know, which would be uncomfortable for me.  
I was still in his apartment, so this wasn't a dream or anything like that. I was living through this!

"Holy shit that was crazy!" I shouted out.  
A door opened and Henry walked out, looking at me "It wasn't a dream?"  
I nodded, "Not a dream"

I watched as he went over to move the cabinet back to see the peephole, and he moved forward to look in it. Obviously he must have seen Eileen because his breathing hitched. He must like her, a lot actually. He noticed the gun on the ground and picked it up.

All I thought was 'What the hell?" and it probably more or less the same thing that Henry would likely think.  
The telephone rang, he hurried to it. I just sat on the couch and waited for him to come out and tell me that we have to go save Cynthia from he death.

I stood up and glanced around the room, I walked over to the hallway and stared at the wall here Henry had to break at the end of the game, or near it however one wants to view it as. The damn was wall giving me the creepy crawlies up and down my arms, the chilly goose bumps. I wonder if the body in there stank horrible.

We were back at the Subway World Pt. 1; we exited the women's room after Henry grabbed the coins.  
"Oh~ who lives in a pineapple under... ohh forget it" I frowned as Henry glanced at me in confusion, probably to wonder what the hell I was singing and for what reason. All I could tell you is my own amusement.

We went out of the restroom and towards the turnstiles, he put a coin in and we both went in and down the stairs. The further we got down the stairs; I knew that the ghosts will show up. Those sneaky little ghosts!

We heard the groans and we hurried down the stairs to be greeted as a ghost came out of the wall and attach it to me, I started to push it away, Henry begun to whack at it with his steel pipe. The ghost let go of me and fell backwards, I stomped on the head and shouted "Run!"

We were not equipped with the silver bullets, holy candles or saint medallions and the sword of obedience which we will get eventually, like in the Building world with the sword of obedience! Well, I hope that we will get it.

We ran down the stairs with more ghosts that showed up. We went passed the train where Cynthia was located in and straight towards to conductor usually sits.

"Henry, Help me! He's coming!" Cynthia shouted pleading for help, hoping that we can help her out.  
Henry went inside then came back out. The doors opened in some place and Cynthia ran out and towards us.  
"Since the doors unlocked here, we have to go through the train and go through the doors to the exit!" I exclaimed with a smirk.  
"How do you know?" Cynthia asked me.

I smirked at her, "It's the most logical thing to do, unless some people don't use their brains"  
She rolled her eyes," Like you?"  
I cackled, "I was talking about you"  
She growled then looked away.  
"Let's go then" Henry walked towards where Cynthia was locked up at and went through it, we hurried after him.

I pulled my music player out and put in my headphones, which wasn't that smart to do because I might end up getting lost and possible killed by Walter.  
We made our way through the train opening slowly, we avoided the best we can when the ghosts that show up or when we run into them by accident.  
I listened to a song which was on play, 'Don't Fear The Reaper' by Blue Oyster Cult. We got to the door that had the cut scene would happen, we walked in; Cynthia was not with us and we were the only two in the room.

"Cynthia..." Henry looked at the door.  
I pulled my headphones out and turned my music player off and put it away. I yawned, noticing that I was tired and lacking sleep, it was something that could make me mess up here.  
"I'm just going down this ladder, are you coming?" I asked Henry.

He nodded at me and followed me down after my shoes hit the ground. I backed up as Henry got the ground as well, in the spot where I once stood.  
"Lets continue" I grinned, even if I am tired I must be running on that adrenaline some people get for staying up from certain amount of time. I quickly went to the where the other ladder is and went up it; I unlocked the door and went back down the ladder straight to where Henry stood confused.

We made our way and ran past the ghosts that showed up; we went around a corner and down the stairs to the door. We went through the door to be greeted by Cynthia over the intercom saying "Henry...I found the exit. Hurry to the turnstile, hurry...oh god, hurry. It's him, he found me!" She cried out, scared to death.

I skipped forward whilst grinning as we got to the escalator, I stopped in front of it.  
"Oh, great" I mumbled. Remembering the wall creatures, those creatures are annoying when you miss the timing.

"Hurry, Henry! Help me! Please, hurry!" Cynthia was literally begging him to help. I would too if I was her or in her shoes. Well, maybe.

We got on the escalator steps and waited as we went up. I closed my eyes briefly then opened them; the wall creatures were popping out of nowhere and watching us.  
I ducked down as they swung at Henry and me; Henry wasted some ammo by shooting one. I swung my fist at one and then swung my other fist.

"Die!" I shouted. These things won't die!

We got to the top sooner than we thought and pass the sniffer that was making it's way out of the door and made the way up the stairs and went to the door that led us to the dying Cynthia. Henry grabbed the placard and put it away, somewhere like a pocket dimension!  
We went inside to see her dying. I shook my head, not really wanting to see people die like this.  
I whispered, imagining the song playing Room of Angel, "Sleep in your only memories", I liked that part, as well as the whole song.

I closed my eyes and opened them as I stared out the window, sensing that something of somebody was watching us. Hopefully it was not me. It was unnerving. I didn't like when people stare at me, it's annoying and makes me want to leave the area. I stepped towards the windows and looked out of it; I froze as I noticed that Walter was watching.

If I was in the mood, I would have my fan girl run out for the hell of it, just for my own kicks of amusement bit I didn't. This whole dying thing was just depressing; I felt it in the room it was just pushing down on your shoulders.

It was weirder when he made the eye-contact, my eyes roes in shock and my chills went down my spine, it wasn't of fear. It was because one of my favorite characters knows I exist! It was pretty awesome yet it was kind of confusing.

"I-It feels so real..." I only heard Cynthia on this part.  
'Because it's real' I thought grimly.  
"Sleep….sleep for now. You'll wake soon" I told her. Even if it wasn't the kind of wake somebody would really want, right?

She looked at me, blood dripping from her mouth and down her chin, "T...Thank you, E-Emily...", I smiled sadly "I apologize about everything"

Would you comfort someone in their last breaths of life? Maybe not, but I did.  
I felt my body go numb and I fell to a knee and grunted.

"Are you okay?" Henry sounded concerned. Maybe it was that he didn't really want people dying? Maybe it was that he didn't want anybody to not talk to? Maybe I am friend? Hell if I know...  
"Yeah…" I grunted out a response.

That was where we're going to wake up back at the Apartment room 302; maybe that I being here could affect the storyline? Could it mess up? I freaking hoped not.


	3. Forest World Part 1

**_I do not own Silent Hill._**

* * *

I woke up on the couch again! Of all places it's the couch. It could be worse, like the floor or a bathtub. That would be even stranger yet ironic.  
I pulled my legs to the side of the couch, leaned forward and glanced at the door; the room was quiet and nobody except for me was awake, I waited for Henry to wake up.  
Henry went around the corner of the hallway and into the living room. I waved lazily, "Hello"

I shrugged, "Where do you think the hole will go next?"  
"We just have to find out, right?" He said casually.  
I inclined my head slightly."You have everything before we go back into the wall?" I asked curiously.

I grabbed some granola bars from my backpack, I gave one to Henry.  
"Thanks" He said  
"No problem. We're probably going to have another adventure trip!" I nearly shouted from a burst of excitement. I clearly was not thinking of the consequences, so what.

We finished our own granola bars and went back to the bathroom. The hole got a size bigger; I swear it could be those worms that are in some worlds. It made me wonder if those worms did make these holes.

I gestured for him to go first; I followed after him slowly because I don't want to bump into him. I smirked to myself, we get to see the little adorable Walter! Did I mention that he's so adorable?

On the other side of the hole, I found out that we were once again in another world and it was: The Forest World. Henry was sitting and dazed out, like he was just waking from the dead, metaphorically speaking of course.

I groaned and stood up from the grounding while rubbing my back that ached" did you remember anything on how we got here?" I asked Henry.  
He shook his head, "No"

I gasped, "This is happening? I haven't blacked out before!NOOOOOO" If this was like the movies then it would be then the camera zooms out, past the trees, into the sky and seeing the world; And everybody could hear it, but it wasn't one of those comedies movies that I liked much of since it was the Silent Hill 4 game I liked so much.

"How many times are we going to black out and wake up in somewhere we never really been to before?" I whispered quietly.  
"I don't know" Henry spoke quietly

This place is where we get to fight off those hummers again. It was inevitable after we go through those double doors of that big building. "Great" I grunted and kicked the dirt.  
"We should get going" I suggested, "So we can continue onwards"  
"Agreed" said Henry

Henry and I begun to head forwards, I stopped him when I noticed the hole in the wall and it was the one that had fences in front and near it.  
"I think we should go check up on Eileen" I told him.  
"Yeah" he state with a sigh.

We proceeded back through the hole in the wall. Waking up again I shot up from the couch and went to the door as Henry started pounding on the door. I leaned against the wall and watched him with my arms folded and I frown placed on my lips. He ignored me and continued on trying to get somebody and anybody to hear him.

"Help us help! Let us out of here!" Henry said a little louder then his normal pitch.  
I sighed, "They can't hear us" I said sourly.  
He too sighed and he looked tired. I certainly didn't sleep much either.  
"Henry you should go take a nap, you need it" I told him concerned.  
"I will try" he said and retreated back to his room.

I went to the couch and sat down, I leaned back on the couch closing my eyes.  
...I was alone..entirely alone...nobody. Nothingness... I was scared beyond belief.  
I thought that it would end but everything changed into a different view. The room I was not the one I was in before. It appeared like it did in the beginning of the game, rusted, and haunted by possession.

I screamed. Ghosts had begun forming out of the walls, a cat whined, the windows shook and foot prints where the shoes near the door had begun walking on their own. It was horrifying, traumatic and I cried.

"Please, somebody help me!" I screamed again. This is must of how Henry felt when he was here. It felt like the weight of the room was pressing down on my shoulders so hard I thought that my insides would explode, I thought it would get worse but it had faded as somebody walked into the room, I couldn't see them since my eyes were heavy and I felt like I would fall asleep and never wake up.

"This isn't reserved for you"

My eyes shut and my back hit the floor, my head hit the floor, I opened my eyes to see that I was gripping the couch tightly and my throat was dry and ached like I had been dehydrated.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked rushing from his room. The dark circles under his eyes had slightly decreased. I must've waked him up.  
"I-I am now" I choked out as I shook uncontrollably.  
"Hey… It'll be fine" He said reassuring me even if it sounded like he is trying to reassure himself more.  
"I hope so" I whispered. After all the time we took to get back inside the hole in the wall, we were back in the Forest World.  
"I thought I was going to have claustrophobia!" I exclaimed waving my arms around. Geez, I must have some manic depressive changes today more than ever. Go figure.  
"I suppose we should continue?" he said, turning to the doors of the building. I nodded in agreement, "Why yes we may"

Henry and I proceeded in through the doors, went down the first ramp causing those hummers to fly off the wall swarming towards us. Being me I shouted something that didn't seem that funny; "Holy flying Pyramid Head on a carpet!" I shouted and swung my plunger at a hummer near me. Henry took out his metal pipe and started to knock them down with all his might and swing.

They flied around us. I missed each time, I swung the plunger again and again after many failures I had successfully hit one and made it fall onto the ground; I stomped on it and killed it. After five minutes that passed Henry and I finished with the doubled amount of hummers.

_'Did it double like it does when you play other video-games on multilayer, and the difficulty increase?'_ I thought amused.

We made our way down the ramp, and into the other door that led us to the last room before we exit this building; down the ramps we went, in silence and we dodged and eliminated the hummers in our way. I sighed in content, "Sweet lullabies"

We went through the iron gates and we seen the car on the left of us, I went over to the car with Henry. He picked up a note and read it. I shifted my weight on my left side, "I might as well be thinking more" I whispered low enough for only I can hear.

I hoped that I would get a better weapon then this plunger. We went through the gate to be seeing a few sniffers along with that contraption trap that'll likely kill you if you were under it with the weight and metal rods sticking out of it. We killed the sniffers, one by one with much force that could break bones. Henry was going real well with his attacks however I was not because I had a messed up right arm that had punctured wounds by a sniffer and it did look like it needed stitches by the looks of it, but I could be wrong.

"Damn it" I hissed out and clutched my bleeding arm. I was infuriated since there was no nutrition drinks on us, where were they located at? The thing that surprised me enough to take a little pain away was that there had only one hummer surprisingly at the double doors that led to the orphanage.

I swung my plunger with one arm while Henry once again used his steel pipe. I surely felt like Eileen did with only one arm that's not really wounded to attack. Henry knocked it to the ground and stomped on it's neck. Once we entered the doors I glanced around, "Wish House, huh….I might need a wish right now" I muttered to myself, it was kind of ironic since it was named Wish House and I really wanted a wish like us all, or well a few wanted and or did need.

What I did was immediately head to the hole in the wall with Henry following me; I needed to wrap up my arm because of the wound that I got from the sniffer. Henry noticed my arm, "Let's get back to the room"  
I woke up, my arm was stinging and throbbing, it seems slightly better than it was by a tiny degree. Henry came around the corner, like always; with a first-aid kit, which I don't know where he got that from, but I was sure glad he had found it.

"Please hold still" He said opening the first aid kid. He took out disinfectant, "It'll sting"  
"I know, just do it already...before I change my mind" I bit my lip, he begun to clean it, the alcohol stinging my arm. It hurt pretty bad till it dulled; my arm was feeling a bit better, and he wrapped it with some cotton wrap. "You need stitches" he said with a frown on his features.

I sighed and clenched the fist of my good hand, "Y…yeah, do it" I forced out, I didn't like needles going through my skin except at the Doctor's when I get my blood drawn, but I suppose I could handle this. He nodded and took out a needle, thread, and disinfected the needle. "This will hurt" he said again and with one jab he stuck the needle in my arm, I nearly screamed from the pain, but I bit down on my lip and tears blurred my vision.

After a while I was cradling my arm and Henry had been looking through the peephole and did some other things, we made out way back through the hole after I grabbed myself some bags of skittles! I liked skittles they had some lovely artificial flavorings. We were at the orphanage, I sighed mentally glad that I am not in some garbage disposal that I would probably fall asleep; and not wake up from it because I would be dead by being squashed, I cringed from the thought.

"What door should we go through?" I asked while glancing at the doors, he picked the one that led to the cemetery, "That one!"  
The orphanage was still intact and had no Jasper. Therefor, we have to get to the cemetery and watch Jasper, little Walter, and Henry talk. I could also have my own dialogue as well as cut scenes too. I wondered if this affected the game back home. I did wonder.

_Now I am here, I might give candy...wait, that sounded wrong... very horrible in that disgusting way._ I think I nearly threw up from that thought.

Through the doors the two of us went. I kept glancing over my shoulders every now and then, I felt the feeling I got in the Subway again; something rushed past us in the corner of my eye.

_'__What the hell is it? It could be some weird mutated human with rabies? That would be very ridiculous, maybe I'm being paranoid?'_ I thought. Henry and I end up killing some magically appeared creatures that shown up.  
_'At least we won't yet see the twin victims or bosoms yet!'_ I thought pleased.

There had some sniffers appeared as we continued forward, we started to fight back; I swung the plunger and having it break in half, Henry had hit them hardly, knocking them down separately we squashed them with our shoes. I noticed a health drink from the corner of my eye and picked it up. A spare drink was across from me; Henry took it and put it away, maybe a pocket dimension or something more majestic then that? He probably was secretly a magician or something magical.

I grinned, "That was awesome!" I cheered and Henry has given me an odd look and shook his head. I knew that being watched was ridiculous, hell we're being observed. It could be some demonic paparazzi; actually I would hate that very much.  
"You know, I been thinking..." I started glancing at the trees to the right of us, "And it had been bugging me since this all started…"  
"About what?" he asked me while he looked over at me briefly.  
"About why the hell I am here. Why we are here; it certainly didn't appear to have a certain particular place, and it surely feels like I am dead" I said. I did know why I was here, well Alessa, surprisingly, came and let me come here. But that could have happened to anyone, but why me? I was nothing special about me, or as my ex friends use to tell me after they got into drugs. I couldn't believe how people could just throw their lives away like that, it was so sad yet I felt little a pity from it.

"You're not dead and we'll eventually figure a way out" Henry sounded serious, dead serious. No pun intended. I silently hoped that he was right though I did know that the end is all matters upon survival as well as if the room is cleansed; Eileen's safety is fine, and Henry and I are alive too! Well maybe I didn't matter to the game, but I certainly will fight my way to hell and back just to save what matters.

We arrived at the cemetery. I took out my skittles bag and opened it, "Want some delicious skittles?"  
"No thanks" he said with a shake of his head. I shrugged, "Your loss"

We caught sight of little Walter fidgeting. I smiled, he was so cute! He's an adorable little boy, in my opinion. I could just take him away and say "That's my kid!' But, no I wasn't like that.  
"Y-your h-here t-then-" Jasper stuttered.

I blocked out Jasper talk, I knew it well by playing this so many times; he even could get on my nerves but I did not want to do anything negative at the moment.  
"Hey lil' Walter wait for me!" I called out, following the little boy to the door,  
"A-are you mom?" He asked.

I smiled softly, "No, I'm not. Want some skittles?"  
He looked confused, "What are…skittles?"

I nodded, "Yeah, they're great! Hold your hand out!" I told him gently.  
He held his small hand out, I poured some in it, and he took one and placed it in his mouth; his eyes went wide in awe, it was cute and he reminded me of a kid that first had candy.

"They're good" He smiled happily.  
I patted his head, "Yeah, sweetheart. I think Mom would like you to be safe"  
"M-mom talked?"

"Yes" I said with a smile.

He certainly was adorable as little Walter. This was priceless tough, he liked my skittles!  
"I-I got to go!" he looked past me, his eyes rode in fear.

_What is wrong little one?_ I mentally sighed.  
"Be safe, little Walter!" I smiled, he ran out. I wondered what had spooked him.  
"What was that about?" Henry asked calmly.

_When was he never calm?_ I wondered.

"It's nothing to worry over, at least not to you" I whispered the last part to myself. I think that I dug my own grave by this but I hope I will be in the future alive and grow old in some rocking chair in some long forgotten home with loved ones. Henry looked unconvinced, but he let it go.

"I-If -your h-here t-to help, t-then w-we all a-are..." Jasper left in a hurry, making me question how much I had caused this game to adjust to my presence. We turned back to the way we entered, left back through the door, and surprisingly without any creatures that will jump out.

"This is amazing" I said and glanced over at Henry then to the murky sky above. I was on the left side of him. Henry glanced to the right of him in caution.

"Something or somebody's following us?" I asked him and cold shivers ran down my spine.  
"Yes. It seems they are observing us" Henry confirmed my suspicion, somebody is indeed watching us.

"Henry, I think you should be known as…Henry the Observant; since you like to look around, and be all like Mr. Calm and deadly serious" I said lightly.  
"Trying to figure out how to kill us" I joked. He shot me a non-amused look.

"I tried making things lighter" I whined and hung my head, "I failed"

I begun to grin and thought of something childish of me so I started to run towards the orphanage, "I'll race you!" I called over my shoulder with a devilish grin.  
"What the hell? Wait!" Henry said running after me.

I stopped to a halt when I got to the orphanage doors. Henry ran through the door panting, he glanced around and his gaze stopped on me in relief.  
I gave him a lazy wave."Sup"

"You could have got hurt!" He sounded angry; I guess he didn't want people to continue dying off. I suppose I either grew on people or they disliked me, it was a difficult question.

_'Since when did this game...I mean... Since when Henry get emotions other then his normal composure?'_ I thought in shock.

"Well, I didn't. I'm fine" I said cockily.  
"Don't do that again" he scolded me.  
"Fine, Fine, I'm sorry! Okay..Eh, Jasper's thirsty for chocolate milk. There's some in your fridge, and am I right?" I said. I was so right, and I knew it too.  
He nodded, "I will get it, Just wait here"  
I nodded back, "I promise" I vowed and I made a x across my heart with my finger.

He turned to the hole in the wall and climbed in it. I took a seat on the steps of the orphanage, "So, Jasper. What's happening?" I said casually.  
He replied, "W-Who a-are you; I b-been okay."  
"I'm Emily" I told him holding out my hand, and he looked at it strangely.

_How odd. He does appear to have some social issue, or does he believe that…. _

When I was going to ask Jasper another question Henry had appeared through the hole with the chocolate milk in one hand. I wonder when the expiration dates for it. It probably was curled or sour milk, which is really gross.

"Took you long enough, I'd thought that if you took longer enough I might fall asleep and wake up on some candy island that has man eating taco shells" I said with a toothy grin.

Henry glanced over at me confused, and then shook it off; and he proceeded up to Jasper, gave him the chocolate milk, and Jasper took the cap off and drank it.  
"T-This is so good" Jasper groaned out. That was not very thrilling to drink it; maybe he had lost his taste buds? I have not a single thought… well I did but I did not want to say a word and I was thankful that I did not.

Jasper tossed the garden shovel on the step near my feet. I picked it up and handed it over to Henry, which he gladly took, "Thanks"

"You're welcome" I said, a grin formed on my lips and I rocked back and forth on the heels of my shoes, "Jingle jangle…" I had begun whistling the rest of the song.

"Here" Jasper said tossing out a key which then landed on the steps to the right of me. Henry picked up the key and tucked it away in his pocket.

I needed a weapon; the broken plunger was not good really. I thought I wouldn't find anything better until I had seen a shiny object near the double doors that we earlier went through. I blinked and ran over to it; I bent down and picked it up. It was an aluminum baseball bat. Lovely.  
"Sweet this is so awesome" I shouted excited. It was way better then my plunger.

"Henry, let's go this way!" I shouted energetically and ran over to the door that led to the key, which is buried under the tree roots that look like a hand. It was really creepy yet I wanted to dig it up and take it home for a souvenir.  
"Come on!" I yelled and waited for Henry to get over here. We opened the door and started to walk forwards. The area was unnerving quiet, too quiet, and it felt like those horrible movies that people usually get killed because they do something stupid.

"Where the hell are the creatures?" I muttered in disbelief. In due time, we were going through the gates, and ending up at the one double gates that we have to dig at to get the key. Henry went onto his knees, used to shovel, and he picked up the key. If I could of wrote out his dialogues I would say, "Ohh look a key" but it wouldn't be Henry at all wouldn't it?

"God, it looks eery. Maybe you should put that in your room?" I suggested.  
He read the inscription on it, "I should"

In the next area we left to there was another hole in the wall and he crawled through it to the other side. I leaned against the tree and kept my focus on the gate doors in caution. This is where we will make way back to the orphanage after Henry gets back. Henry found his way back here safely, "Done"

He stared at the gates where I had my previous attention towards. Henry and I left back out, heading back to the Orphanage. I snapped my fingers, _'Water Prison World is next!'_

Inside the Orphanage's gates had Jasper still stood there drinking his...chocolate milk. Is the milk have a limitless amount?... That would make me wonder. Does this word glitch and make things just go so unnaturally law defying? That would be so interesting to find out. I knew this whole game from the beginning to the end and vice versa, the whole franchise of Silent Hill was different and awesome, and that is what I do stand by no matter how many times people try to manipulate me into not likening it. I sighed, "Well, this is not entertaining"

Inside the Wish House looked like a mini-tornado hit it, and it reminded be or a bull in a chain shop. I looked around as Henry started to pick up the notes that lay by the door where we will find Jasper in that room. Henry picked up the placard then we heard screaming. Jasper's screaming for the owner of the voice.

We went in the room. I stared in horror, I covered my mouth too; from watching Jasper's death was terrifying, the game was different. I think I will start thinking differently after this. I actually felt sorry about his death; this made me question my own safety along with Henry's and Eileen's safety. But there was this twinge of amusement that tickled me; it must have been from my older brother de-sensitize me from making me watch horror movies at the age of seven. Good grief.

"I-I met h-him...t-the...d-devil!"  
I drowned him out, everything out. I was shaking in my boot. First was Cynthia's death.. Now Jasper's soon death... then Braintree's then... the rest of us will follow after… I think I forgot that DeSalvo pest. I didn't really like him for some reason… I had not come to a reason yet.

Henry pulled me in a hug, he kept watching as I cried, he was like a big brother that I never really knew like a long lost brother, but I knew I had no twin. I had two brothers, but they were not so nice like Henry is. I think this is my new brother, and I am thankful that this happened. _'Thank you Alessa'_ I smiled and held my hands to my heart, she was awesome and I hoped that she will find peace at last.  
"Oh god no" I sobbed out and my voice croaked.  
"What will happen to us all?" I asked quietly.  
"I don't know"

I needed to get over crying, it won't make me bring him back; there was no actual way that I could think of how to do that. I had theories that these characters that got killed off comes back and lives off in this alternate world, but hey girls could dream. I could be bipolar from one moment and have a wide variety of changes, I got used to it after a while.

I gently moved away Henry's arm, stepped forward, and pulled out my bad of skittles; I opened it and sighed, I took some skittles and shook my head,"Jasper! Tsk tsk tsk. Don't you know not to play with fire?" It was messed up for me to do that, but I was not really caring at the moment again.

Henry shook his head. "What the hell"


	4. Water Prison World Part 1

**I do not own Silent Hill.**

* * *

I woke up to only see Henry peek through the peep hole of the door. Is he going to do that every time I wake up? He might be watching the Superintendent or something. '_Perhaps he ordered pizza? Wait that is not possible at the time being'  
_"Help... Let us out of here"

My stomach growled, causing Henry to turn around and look at me, "Good Morning"  
I nodded, "Yes, why yes it's a lovely morning" I said and yawned out a, "still tired"

I stood from the couch and seen that the coffee table in front of me had a bag of skittles on the table...empty. I did wonder how that happened."Did you have any?" I joked.  
He shook his head saying, "No"

I rubbed my chin in thought, noticing now that my backpack was unzipped partially. I shrugged it and chuckled, "I probably was sleepwalking again"

I went over to my backpack and pulled out a cereal box. It was Honey Bunch of Oats, one of my favorites I preferred. "You got some milk?" I asked.  
"I don't think so... Check the fridge" he said.

When I checked out the fridge was magically working; perhaps Walter had Merlin show up and works his magic. The fridge had cool air coming out of it, and a gallon of milk too. I grabbed it and checked the expiration date. It was good.

"Well, you got milk and electricity. I'd say you're doing pretty well!" I exclaimed happily.  
"What the hell" He muttered as noticed the table had a pet rock on it.  
"Hey, I was wondering where you went" I scolded my pet rock, even though it was a rock. "It's breakfast time!" I nearly shouted. I was hungry; I did feel like those hungry snickers commercials that you turn into some different person. Like I could secretly be Walter and nobody would notice; Just kidding about that.

After the amount of per say 10 to 20 minutes of eating and getting ready for the next world, I had a bag of trail mix on me in my jacket pocket. "The whole thing got bigger" I said pointing out the obvious. Henry nodded. "It had. I think I can hear children's voices"  
"Same here, Henry. Same here"

We both entered the hole in the wall separately. I opened my eyes and sighed when I was curled up in a ball, on damp wet floors. Henry groaned and got up as followed in copied him and, we both looked around then at each other, "This is different" I spoke calmly.  
"Get me out! Get me out of here! Get me the hell out of here!" Somebody shouted.

We made our way towards the voice that I believed belonged to be Desalvo…Andrew Desalvo... I think that was his name again...

"He's...he's gonna kill me! Walter's gonna kill me!" Desalvo continued.  
I raised my eyebrows, "Dude. Calm down, we don't want you to drown yourself or...something"  
Desalvo stopped and stared at me, "Help me! Girl, help me!"  
I sighed, "I can't! It's not like I have powers that defy the rule of the universe or something!"

Henry and I continued on, we went through the double doors on the left of where we stood. On the other side of the doors was the hole. Henry being Henry went into the hole and making me question that he liked going through those...holes.  
I laughed, "Henry and those holes, oh my!"

I noticed that he forgot to grab the note on the wall. Being myself, I went over and grabbed it. Of course I read it, 'To get to the surveillance rooms in the middle of the complex, you have to use the corpse disposal chutes in the cells. However, on the 1st and 2nd floors, these cells are locked. That's so the kids wouldn't discover them. So you have to get to the 1st floor from one of the cells on the 3rd floor. I know how to use it, but it's really a pain. Also, the lights only work on the 3rd floor'

I stared at the note, "Of course, that's what we need to do!"

I waited for Henry to appear, which didn't happen until several minutes that went by, "Sup" I waved lazily as Henry went out of that hole in the wall. I passed him the note and he read it to himself. He then put it away somewhere. Probably some pocket dimension or something. "Hello, again"  
I grinned, "Let's get going- How's Eileen?" I asked.  
"She's safe" He replied.

_'Until the Apartment world that is...'_ I thought depressed.

We turned and went through the door on the left of us, ending up at the stair well to the lower levels. Yeah, that place. I disliked going there since its noise is pretty stupid sounding.

"Those wall creatures are back!" I said loudly. Those things are annoying, one wrong move and Kaboom! You get knocked down... and then you have to get back up and probably get fall right back on your back again.

I pointed at the ladder to our right, "Let's go down this ladder!"  
"Good idea" He agreed. I smirked; "I know" I went down first, then Henry proceeded down the ladder. Those creatures must be disappointed in not getting to attack us. We strolled on down to our destination.  
I laughed, trying to sound like a super villain like those 'old' cliché movies with those villain laughs, "Mwhahahahahaha". But I failed miserably.

"Those wall creatures are creepy "I stuck my tongue out at Henry, "Hey! I'm trying to laugh here!"  
He gestured to the door in front of us, "There's a door"

We made it to the door, like Henry said; we went through the door and went down to the water wheel. I went to the sign and took the key, "I got a key, the key!" I nearly shouted by the pure awe of being an idiot. I geld the key and passed it to Henry, "I'll lose it. So, here you get to have it" He took it. "Alright then"

After all, I might lose the "Water Prison exit key" as if I remembered the name turned around and made our way up to the door, and opened it, we went through. I gasped, "Those damn creatures want revenge!" I grumbled.  
"I bet they do" I frowned, "That's not funny!"

Henry shook his head in disbelief. We made our way back, being me I noticed the saint medallion and I snatched it up, and stashed it in my pocket."Damn it!" I jumped back like Henry did. Somehow we were on a higher level, with the wall creatures!

"What the hell!" Henry swung his metal pipe at the wall creature; I hit it with my baseball bat too. It went limp. We ran past it in a hurry, that's what we did, avoid the wall creatures, attack them or hug the wall and hopefully make it through in one piece. We got through the door. Henry went to the door across from me and unlocked it with the key. I leaned against the door, breathing deeply in and out heavily.

"That was exhilarating!" I said panting trying to calm my heart beat down. Henry looked at me in the 'WTH' look. I shrugged, "Hey, we all do something to get pass the things that happen, right? Like when you peep on Eileen!"  
"Like when you sleep talk" he retorted.  
I was flabbergasted, "I-I sleep talk?" It was more shock with my ability to make people act so ooc, but I didn't care either, deal with it.  
He nodded, "Yes"  
"Oh god... what did I say?" I asked flushing in embarrassment; my cheeks were hot and I felt that uncomfortable weight of the world on me and I wanted to curl up in a ball and hideaway in the shadows.  
"...Something about Walter…tacos and slaying sparkly creeps?" He replied and his eyes flickered with amusement.  
"Wow...wow...wow…ok then" I didn't want to comment on that. Even if it involved Walter eating...tacos and watching creepy sparkly 'people' burn... Yeah... wow. It was an odd dream, seriously random one at that.

We exited through the door and we were outside the water prison! Henry and I went up the ladder one at a time, all the way to the 3rd floor; though I did was go to the top roof and turn the valve, making the water turn on, then made my way back to the 3rd floor. Inside the third floor were those twin victims.

"Oh damn it again" I shouted out when I noticed a twin victim coming from around the corner.  
It swung its hand at me, I ducked and Henry slide around it with ninja skills and hit it from behind, it turned to hit him. I used my good arm and whacked it with my baseball bat; it fell to the ground and we hit it several times, it twitched when Henry stomped on it making it die_. Did he have some hidden Saiyan powers?_ That would be weird.

We went right, going through each cell room. We left to the third room; it only had a hole and no bloody bed. The fourth room had two wall creatures. We exited the cell to end up seeing the second twin victim! These were such a drag.  
"What the hell" Henry and I both said at the same time,

Henry took out his pistol out and shot it, I swung my bat at its arm making a loud cracking noise, having it collapse onto the ground. I stomped into its spine a couple times, killing it."That's new" said Henry as he looked down at the twin victim."Apparently it is" I agreed with him.

We continued looking in the cell rooms. The fifth room only had writing on paper that somebody wrote, and on the bed a prison suit. The next room had a bloody bed and the hole.  
I remembered that wasn't the correct body chute hole we had to go through. Henry was going to jump into it; I stopped him, "No. Not this one… it seems off"  
"Why?"  
"It looks...odd…Lets go to another one" I said quickly.

We left the room and went into another one, one that we were supposed to jump into. We jumped into the chute holes and ending up in the shower room. The both of us were greeted by two twin victims, they circled us like nearly similar to how those two stuck up insecure girls you got bullied by back in middle school.

"I take one, and you take one!" I said. He inclined his head, "Got it"

The nearest twin victim had swiped its hand at me, I ducked only to be hit by it, and I fell onto the ground, scrapping my knuckles on the floor. The arm that is stitched up had shot a pain up my arm, I hoped it had not ripped open. The twin victim went at me again; I got up and slammed my baseball bat at its head. It fell and I curb stomped it. Henry finished his off after it burped. It literally burped! I nearly laughed.

"Done" I wiped my hands on my jeans.  
"You're hurt" he glanced at my knuckles, "and your arm is bleeding again, we need to stitch it back up" He said sounding like a nurse. _'Nurse Henry'_ it had an odd ring to it.

I looked down at my bloody knuckles that are scrapped up and bloody. "I'll be fine!" I laughed.  
He gave me the stern look. I felt like I was being scolded by an older sibling and a persistent nurse called Henry. I'll admit that I am horrible.

"I'm dubbing you...as my brother!" I grinned at him. I always wanted him as a brother! My brother has anger issues. So, this will be my brother now!  
He blinked, "…Brother?" he said sounding a bit shocked.  
I hugged him, "I got a brother named Henry, Yes! Look out world, here we come" I let go of him and jump up and down cheering.  
"Let's go then…sister" Henry said slowly. I smiled happily and made my way towards the door. We hurried out of the door after Henry unlocked it. I, however, did go to the double doors and unlocked them for the future use.

"Let's go up the ladder!" I exclaimed pointing at the ladder that goes up the three levels surveillance rooms. Henry went up the ladder first and then I did afterwards, The first level of the surveillance room, Henry read the document on the desk; I checked the peepholes, and went up to the level saying, "I'm checking out the rooms!"  
I heard him say, "Okay" and also "Be safe" too.

I went all the way to the top, I heard Henry go up the ladder. Apparently he's at the 2nd floor room now. "Turn right four times!" I called down to him. "Okay" He called up to me.

I noticed that the floors shook a little. So, he turned the floors. Four times I believe. I witnessed Henry go up the ladder the same level as me and went to the note mumbling, "0302" to himself. I knew that was the code to the kitchen. I turned the wheel a couple times to the right. I went down the ladder to the bottom floor. I noticed that Desalvo was crouching and trying to speak to little Walter. He was trying to convince little Walter to not kill him, well from the older one not too.

"..Don't make me stay in there-I don't want to die in there... Walter don't way away!" Desalvo said. Little Walter walked out of the door silently.  
"Who is that boy?" Henry asked.  
"His name's Walter...Walter Sullivan"  
"I'm Andrew Desalvo-"

I, of course, followed the little Walter out of the door to see... the older Walter stare down at me. "Hello there, Walter! What's happening?" I waved.  
"Why are you here, Emily?" He asked.  
I shrugged, "Are you going to kill me?"  
"No... Not yet" said Walter. Honest yet simple...nice.  
I blinked, "Uh, that's nice! I feel...no, I was... I wanted to be here..." I didn't know what to say. Yet, I felt like I was forgetting something important.

"Henry's in there" he glanced over at the door.  
"Yes, why yes he is" I nodded to him.  
"It's not time" he muttered to himself.  
I have seen the skittles bag in his hand. He took notice that I was staring at it and he walked away I blurted out a "You're awesome!" and his response was, "I know"

He seriously walked away with now his skittles bag in hand. It did look like it was open. Even better, he walked away without hurting or killing me. I must be lucky or something. I mentally cheered. "Damn it! I forgot to ask for a hug… No!" I dropped to my knees and sighed dramatically. Desalvo ran out and towards someplace, I yelled at him, "Don't drown yourself because your sad!" It was a horrible joke...

Henry walked out and glanced down at me as I was on my knees pouting."Tired?" he asked.  
I shook my head, "No...Just no... "

Eventually, we made our way back to the room with the hole, after avoiding and or attacking the wall creatures. I mainly hugged the walls as Henry just skillfully dodged them. We stared at the hole in the wall, Henry and I went through the hole. Henry was peeking out the door's peephole, probably watching the superintendent argue with somebody. We had some granola bars again in silence, until I had to say, "Yep"  
"Hmm"

I nodded mostly to myself, out of no particular reason."Off to the Water Prison world we go!" I exclaimed. "Let's go" He got up and I follow suit. We went back into the hole. Then we went out the door to the outside and went up the ladders back to the third floor! I groaned, "My legs…They burn!" Henry didn't comment on that.

The third floor we go too and we went straight to the 1 o'clock room. As I call it. We glanced at each other and then jumped into the holes, making it to the kitchen.  
I mumbled, "Oh great"

In front of us were those tentacle things…Whatever they are called, they were all appeared like stools or something, "That is so gross" I mumbled.

We both had begun getting rid of them. Each hit they disappeared, somewhere. I went through the door that led to the hallway that has the ladder to the surveillance room; I unlocked that door and then made my way back to Henry. "Well, that led me to the exit of the kitchen.

What does this lead us too?" I asked.  
"Let's find out" Henry went to the door, he took the placard and put it away, and put in the '0302'; Easy number that I can surely remember.

Inside was the saws, gross water that had oil or some unknown substance, and then the floating corpse of Desalvo, he had the '18121' carved in his chest. "I told you not to drown yourself!" I shook my head disappointed."I knew this will happen" I muttered.

"How do you know?' Henry asked.

I ran a hand through my hair, "He was depressed! I mean seriously, he runs off and we find him drowned and floating here!"  
"Then why is numbers carved in his chest?"  
I sighed, "Maybe he wanted a show?"  
Henry blinked, "Why... never mind" He shook his head.


	5. Building World Part 1

**I do not own Silent Hill.**

* * *

Henry had replaced the stitches in my arm earlier in the day. At the time being we were standing in front of the bathroom wall's hole.  
"Brother; could we please just place a curtain over the the hole?" I asked him.  
Henry shook his head, "It still would be there"  
"The point is- You won't have to stare at it!" I whined out.  
"Still"

I sighed, "Fine then! It's not that I don't mind it here!" I exclaimed and threw my hands up in the air dramatically.  
"That is a big hole" I blinked as I noticed the size now.  
"A lot of noise too"

I turned around to look at the bath tub; it was bloody and splattered on the shower curtain, and the tiles on the walls. It somewhat reminded me of a scene from an old 80s-90s film with ghost hunting.

"Hey, Henry; I thought that you don't have wild parties!" I joked.  
"I don't have parties"  
"What the hell! I mean, seriously you just act all calm or dead serious! I knew this man, well, not directly, he was so serious he ended up with eight kids and no wife" I frowned at him. He took all the fun out of jokes today.  
"What does that have to do with me?"  
"It doesn't. I felt like saying something" I said with a shrug.

Henry head through the hole, I did afterwards. On the other side I was on the concrete ground, I lifted myself from the ground keeping my attention on Henry as he woke up, and then got up slowly.

"I think I won't get used to that" I said lightly.  
"Same here"  
"Hey, Henry; Look at that wall" I pointed out to the wall, and titled my head watching as he went into the hole again. _How many times will he go into it? It's actually far too many to count._  
"Damn peeping Tom! Or, in this case a peeping Henry!" I chuckled at my lame joke.

The only snack I had on me was some m&ms, and I was saving those for later. Nothing else edible really, well…except for me but that's cannibalism. Henry came back sooner than I thought; there was noise of an animal shop was heard from where I stood at, I believed that I was either awesome, or just the echoes bouncing off of the walls.

"Oh no" I groaned out.  
"What?"  
"The noise"

We went around the corner past the car and kept going to the stairs to have those Gumheads jump down from somewhere, and bee line towards us. I used my good arm for I can pull out my baseball bat, and swing at it. It jumped back causing my bat to hit the ground."Damn it!" I shouted angrily.

Henry whacked the Gumhead with his metal pipe several times causing it to collapse onto the ground, and Henry had stomped on it. "What the hell"  
"You know; I don't know what they really are...perhaps Gumheads?" I held a finger up and drew invisible pictures in the air feeling bored.

"They are…Gumheads?" He asked slowly.  
"Yes. It fits it well," I glanced around, curious to see what else is going to hop out and surprise us.

We went further down the stairs to hear gunshots and my thoughts were _'Braintree you suck at shooting guns!'_ At the bottom of the steps, I looked up to the sky to see Braintree fall from some levels above us, and land on his arm hardly. Yet he did not break any bones. _How odd…_

"Damn it. Where the hell am I?" Braintree demanded as he raised his gun at us alarmed.  
Henry and I held up out hands to say 'Don't shoot, we're human!' It obviously worked because he didn't pull the trigger, but his finger twitched. Could he have a trigger happy finger?  
He lowered his gun, "Ah, you're a real person" he said in relief.  
"Obviously" I whispered to myself.  
"Hey, you're the guy from 302!" Braintree said to Henry ignoring me completely.  
"Yeah, the name's Henry!"  
"I'm Richard Braintree from 207" he said lamely.

I could mock him, and I could also make a poor impression of him. _"I'm Braintree and I ate pineapples that made me grouchy"_ Or something absurd and foolish.

I blocked him out. This guy was irritating to me the most of the others; it was just something about him that irks me like that DeSalvo. How many people are going to make me want to gouge my eyes out and rip my ears drums out? For an answer: far too many.

"Don't electrocute yourself, all because you're lonely!" I called to him as he walked ignored me.  
Brother shook his head, "What the hell"  
"Indeed" I murmured as I tightened my good hand's grip on my bat as two Gumheads shown up again. I had begun calling Henry my brother now; nothing will stop me from doing that, and not even in death.

We fought them off quickly, and ran through the door. The both of us had seen our way to the kitchen, we took note of inside the room had a lot of cobwebs; the untouched cake and some random Ghost Victim that was pinned to the ground by the Sword of Obedience, and the ghost must have had took a nap then woke up with this annoying sword in it. _How unfortunate. This little guy got stuck be a little toy, how cute…. Okay I am horrible…_

"Let me get it" I said stretching my good hand out and took several steps to it. I pulled the sword out after I noticed a key and snatched it."Run!" I shouted darting to the door.

I jammed the key in the keyhole in the door, opened it quickly, and we madly dashed out. Henry followed after me; the other side had those Tremers slugs that got in our way. "Stupid slugs" I muttered disdainfully. They were some ugly buggers.

We travelled down some more stairs, and trek across to the metal combined floor that had slugs on the walls, eventually down to the bottom floor we went; Henry found a door, and we roamed over to it opening it, and entered."Oh, nice there's a door" I said sarcastically.  
"There could be no door," he shrugged and his eyes bore into mine briefly. _I did wonder what he was thinking…..Probably about Eileen again._  
I groaned, "I know"

The other side we turned left and wandered through another door that led us to the room with shelves, the one before Alberto's sports shop."Here's some ammo for your gun!" I ran over grabbing the ammo box on the shelf, and underhanded tossed it to Henry; he caught it, "Thanks" In the sport shop we took flight towards. There was the that hole that keeps stalking us, viewing us; and following us in every world like a creepy stalking ex-lover, and it's very annoying yet we need it to get back to the apartment room when need to.

"Henry, do you like going into those holes?" I asked facing him with a goofy grin.

"It's the only way," he faced me and inclined his head.

I stifled a laughed when he said that, "...Oh... My god…. Ha"

We had to crawl through the hole; I woke up again, this time was by somebody knocking on the door. "Leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep here!" I said sleepily.  
"What's with all the noise?"  
"There's somebody knocking on the door!" I said and yawned then collapsed back onto the couch. I felt like I had absolutely no energy left. Henry left over to the door and looked in the peephole. I got up from the couch, and stretched my arms, I whimpered when my injured arm had stung.

"What the hell" He mumbled.  
I groaned, "What's wrong?"  
"It says... Better check on your neighbor soon!" Henry read out, and turned to face me blinking.

I departed to the door, "Ohhh Let me see!"

He moved aside, letting my look through the peephole. What I seen was definitely not that, I was seeing something entirely different from what he read, what I viewed had made me literally face-palm. It was; "Thanks for the skittles"

I strolled into the kitchen and leaned on a counter. _What the hell did I get myself into?_ I certainly did not really understand anything at the moment since my mind was still hazy from the lack of sleep.  
"What did you see?" Henry asked.  
"Thanks for the skittles!" I quoted.

"Yours is different then"  
I nodded slowly, "Indeed, Padawan "  
_Hilarious if I say._  
Henry stared at me in disbelief, "Padawan?"  
I gawked, "You..don't know.. you know what.. Forget it!"

Henry felt like peeking on Eileen through that little crack in the wall that he can see into her room. Afterwards, we went back into the hole in the wall in the bathroom; entering the other side, we went through the door that led to the pet shop; inside the pet shop were three sniffer dogs, and four hummers. _I completely adored this false logic in this world; it was hilarious and quite complicated._ We annihilated them within maybe ten minutes.

"Geez, how many are we gonna face?" I shouted loudly.  
"Who knows"  
"Oh, so true" I agreed sighing heavily.

Henry reached for an item on a shelf, and took a key. Wait not just any key; it was the key that is Alberto's shop key! We made out way back to the shop, and I watched Henry as he unlocked the door.

"Are we there yet?" I whined, and stopped walking to stare at Henry impatiently, I just wanted to have a motorcycle or a skateboard at least to hurry up out of here, but this wondrous world doesn't necessarily have any that I know of.

"No" he shook his head again, "We are not even near the place" _I wondered how he knew where to go….Damn game gimmicks…  
_On the other side of the door, had been the exterior of the building. Below us were two Gumheads. "Damn it; they want revenge, bloody revenge!" I shouted dramatically.  
"Again?"  
"Yeah!"

We had begun to get to the stairs that led us further down the building. Two Gumheads was on their way up to us.  
"Their back" Henry said in disbelief as he noticed the Gumheads that blocked our way down.  
"And I thought they were just rolling out the red carpets!" I joked. Lame.  
"I don't think they are doing that" He observed.

I frowned, and then descended down the stairs; I kicked at the Gumhead that was further up the stairs, it stumbled back causing it to misstep, fall on the one behind it, and they died by their own stupidity. What kind of creature goes themselves by falling onto each other? Apparently this kind is the answer.  
"Talk about killing two birds with one stone!" I laughed; this place had some odd way of humor that made me cry from the disbelief and angst.  
"Did…did they just kill each other?" Henry was in disbelief.  
"I believe these Gumheads are noobs!" I said grinning. Finally at the bottom of all the stairs on the ground level when four more Gumheads show up!

"Damn it; why are there more of them?!" I growled, "It appears so the like us"

I used my bat, and hit one against its head harshly, then again and again. It fell onto the ground, and I stomped on it; while another Gumhead went at me it swung at me, it him my shoulder when I turned to face it, I shouted, "You're mean! You go and hurt me! I'm sorry for not sharing my taco supply with you… my arm hurts, Henry I think my stitches are ripped!"

"Be careful," Henry had hit the Gumhead with his metal pipe, it fell, and I ran at it and slammed to bat onto its head, making it fall; I backed up as I noticed that Henry's Gumhead he was fighting went at me instead.

"What did I do?! Did I not share with you too?"  
"I suppose that's the reason" Henry said stalking up to the Gumhead stealthily.  
_...did...did he try to joke?_ I wondered.

Henry finished the one on the ground off, and then the one remaining one that caused me more pain. I gawked at him. "You're like a ninja!" I boasted. This was an awesome day to have Henry show his elite ninja skills of doom and attack the Gumhead.  
"I'm a…ninja?"  
"Yeah. You finished them off faster than I did! You just sneaked up on them, and killed it without it seeing you!" I grinned.

So we turned around the corner, I kept my back against the wall afraid to fall off of the no-fenced walls, and I glanced down to the long drop that could be my demise.  
"It's a long way drop" I bit my lip fearfully. I had the fear of heights.  
"Don't look down" said Henry.  
"That helps" I gulped.

We made our way inside the elevator, and it went down when Henry hit a button. Halfway down we had seen Braintree crouch down to little Walter. I wanted to kick Braintree in the shin for being such a mean guy. "Are you the little kid he was talkin' about?" Braintree said.  
"Leave little Walter alone!" I shouted angrily. Braintree looked up, and glared at me as we descended in the elevator.  
"What's that about?" Henry asked.  
"Something just irks me about Braintree... that just gives off.. some weird vibes.." I muttered.

Once the elevator stopped, we exited out of the elevator by the open doors that had a ladder; we went down the ladder at the bottom, and we were in some kind of shower room; there had a shower head by the wall, and the way we were going had white stools blocking us.  
"Attack my squire!" I shouted. Henry looked at me confused, probably thinking over my words. "I mean attack!" I said. I ran at one and whacked it, feeling like I was playing some whack-it game but with these white stools.

"10 points!" I said as Henry hit one.  
"20 points" Henry got two down. "It's over 9000!" I grinned. I knew the joke was lame, and ripped from some anime. But, whatever it's not like I wil get sued in Silent Hill, right? It's not like Walter will be the Judge, I'll have Henry as an Attorney; and if so that would be bad for me.

Henry shook his head in disbelief. Then there was another ladder, we went up to see that the two of us were in some kind of alley, we decided that continuing forward was a good idea only to stop when we to see a Gumhead wait for us, Henry had shot it with his gun; and about twice then hit it with his metal pipe multiple times till it fell thus he stomped on it to kill it. Around the corner we went, a sniffer dog and another Gumhead was there. I took the sniffer out with my baseball bat by hitting it across it's head; Henry had killed his by whacking it multiple times, then his signature stomp.

"Yeah! Go Henry!" I cheered.

There was a surprising appearance of another sniffer that shown up only to start drinking the dead sniffer, like the ones did in the Subway world by the bathroom. It was really disgusting and it made me cringe. "Eww" I made a sour face. Henry curb stomped it after thumping it hardly with his pipe.

"I'm dubbing your metal pipe as 'Pipe of Doom' Okay?" I said rubbing my hand on the aluminum bat affectionately.  
"You're naming it…Pipe of Doom?" He blinked at me.  
"Yeah" I nodded rapidly, "I think it's a good name"  
"Go ahead"  
"The pipe of doom will never fail us!" I whistled of the song I just randomly made up.

We head another sniffer, only to see it on the other side of the fence, we passed the building that we will eventually see little Walter and older Walter in this world; and we turned the corner only to see about five gumheads, the fifth one had a pitching hedge.

"Why so many of them?" I shouted at the sky.

Henry shot one, and then another near him, I kicked one, and hit it my bat. So many minutes later we finished them off. Henry took the pitching hedge; On the other side of the door was pretty rusty.

"Wow" I breathed out. Henry kept quiet.

Down the stairs we went, I was glad that we didn't have rabid wheel chairs after us. We went through the door and was on the exterior of the building on stairs again. There was Tremers on the walls.

The bottom ground had a couch with some black trash bags on it, and other litter. We went to the three doors and looked at them. I went to a door, "Broken lock", the second door was the same, the last one was open, and went through then stood near the bar table; On the walls had Tremers slithering about, and on a round table was a rusty axe that Henry picked up.  
"Going to get firewood?" I smirked.  
"No" He said.  
"Oh well" I sighed.

Henry walked over to the bar counter and picked up the memo. I searched the bar room, "No number here. What the hell kind of bar that has no indication of this place's phone number?"  
"I'll check the room" Henry went into the hole.

Which now I remembered the code for the door. "3750" I groaned and smacked my forehead. Henry came back eventually, he head over to the door and put the number in. "Got the number?" I asked.  
'Yes" Henry said calmly.

When he got back I smirked, and waited as he opened the door. We proceeded in; there was a long way to get to the room 207, and the stairs were so many I probably could die from dehydration.  
"Nooo~ you cannot have my autograph!" I shouted as I heard a ghost victim float down from the ceiling. "Who can't?" he asked me lightly.  
"Those ghosts" I replied casually.  
"We better hurry"  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Braintree screamed. We looked up towards the ceiling, that's so many levels above us. _And I hated it how this place is so huge and I could get lost within minutes._

"I told you that he will shock himself! Probably dropped his toaster into his dishwater or he could be doing other things….. eww"

Henry was not amused from my light hearted joke so I pouted like a child that couldn't have candy. We ran up the stairs dodging the only ghost that we seen, each level we went up made me growl angrily, and a certain ghost victim thought it was funny to stalk us.

"Nooo! It's a rabid fan. Hurry Henry! Through that door!" I shouted.  
Henry and I ran over to room 207, he quickly snatched the placard before we ran through the door as he opened it. The door behind us magically closed. In front of us was Braintree in a tree, being electrocuted. Little Walter was looking out the window like he was being watching something fascinating. Henry tried to help Braintree but he pulled his hand away because he had got shocked.

"A..a..a..a..a..k..k..k..k..kid!" Braintree had trouble talking. I didn't hear anything else except for, "-11121...m...m...man" And I thought Jasper was difficult to listen to, huh.

"How are you little Walter?" I waved at the little boy.  
"E-Emily...D-do you g-got any...candy?"  
I grinned, "Oh yes! I got some m&ms that I just now remember that I have"  
"Can…can I have some?"

I went over to him, and went down on a knee. I opened the bag and he held out a hand, I poured some in his hand; his face lit up like a child on Christmas, and it was really adorable.  
"You may" I smiled at him and pat his head softly; he flinched at first, but then smiled slightly.

I remembered that when I played as Henry, and I had Eileen with me in the Forest World Part 2. I always had her read everything that Henry couldn't read, and only Eileen could. Those diaries were sad or happy, some just made me sad, and some made me irritated; at one diary entry about him being slapped I was infuriated.

"I told you Henry that he'll electrocute himself somehow! Probably some fetish!" I joked.  
Henry shook his head.  
"W-what's a fetish?" little Walter asked innocently. I looked back over at little Walter in shock. "..Its...it's a err...word..It's better that you don't now?" I did not expect that question.

I stood up and stepped toward Henry, a little hand and grabbed my pant leg. I stared down at the small Walter in shock. "D-Don't go. I don't want to be alone!" My heart clenched, I didn't like little kids to be sad.  
I smiled, "You won't be alone. You have us" Henry stayed in his silent zone.  
"Y-You promise?" I turned back to the little Walter and held my hand out, "Pinkie Promise!"  
I smiled softly, "You hold your hand out! and enjoin pinkies! It's a promise"  
Little Walter had stuck his hand out, and we enjoined the pinkies, "A promise!" he smiled.  
"And one day, we can find Mom!" He said.  
I nodded slowly, "Yeah, one day"


	6. Apartment World Part 1

**I do not own Silent Hill.**

* * *

I looked out of the living room window in boredom, only to stare into the apartment window across from this apartment room. I grinned as I noticed that somebody similar to Walter standing in the window, and pointing at room 301; Eileen's room.

I waved mouthing, 'Hello, there!' The guy looked over at me and stared. I closed my eyes, and turned back around; when I re-opened my eyes I nearly fell off of the couch in shock. In front of me was Henry eating pocky, he was so freaking quiet that I did not notice him standing there. I didn't know for how long he was there!

"Hey. Are we going into the hole yet?" I asked with a toothy grin.  
"Soon" he told me.  
"Fine. Let's just wait till the world blows up" I said sarcastically.  
Henry's lip twitched, like he was trying to not smirk, "That wouldn't be good"  
""No, it would be horrible!"  
"Yeah..."

We made our sweet way to the bathroom. The hole had got bigger. Was there somebody here digging away with a pick and shovel trying to get somewhere like London? That would be hilarious.

"I think somebody got hungry!" I joked.  
Henry shook his head, "It doesn't look like a human made it!"  
I laughed, "It's getting bigger and rounder; epic!" He could have rolled his eyes..."No. I think I've seen this pattern before"  
"At a bar, nowhere?" My eyebrows raised, and a smile made its way on my face.  
"Don't say it!" I held my hands up.  
"Just don't say it!" I told him.  
"I won't say anything"

We went into the hole, like always. "My tacos are lost in the car, they rolled under the car seat, and when I found them they had hair everywhere…. It was so gross I had to toss them out"

Why are you singing about tacos?" asked Henry.  
"I'm bored" I whined like a child.  
"What was that?" Henry stopped and I stopped, "Dude, what is the hold up?!"  
"What was what?" I raised a brow in question. Did Henry feel like taking a nap? It was really annoying, I would not fall asleep in a tunnel, and definitely not a hole in the wall either.  
"That" I looked to where Henry was pointing in at a visible crack in the hole, and seen a worm tunneling away "Let's just keep on moving!"  
"I agree" I muttered.

I opened my eyes then sat up. Henry woke up well after me. I was on the ground, on rusty metal flooring. We glanced at the rusty red like color hallway of the Apartment World. I looked down the hallway to surprisingly see Walter knock on the door of room 303, and then he walked around the corner disappearing; more or less exiting the hallway, and going to the stairs.

"It looks like my apartment? What the hell is this?" Henry asked.  
"I'm guessing another world. I always wanted to own an apartment complex like this" I stated with a smirk. I seriously did want to own a place like this!  
"You want to..." He blinked, "What the hell"  
I grinned, ""Yeah, I do!" He shook his head in disbelief.

Henry and I walked down the hallway, seeing the two dead sniffers few feet apart. I smiled softly seeing little Walter knock on room 302's door. I stepped forward only to see him disappear like an illusion. I pouted, "Aw"  
Henry patted my shoulder, "You alright?"  
"...I'm fine" I mumbled. We went to 302, Henry tried to open his door, but it wouldn't budge. He shook his head."It won't open"

Maybe 10 feet in front of us was another dead sniffer dog "Uh…wow" I blinked.  
"Oh, fudge! We got to go... this way! I believe I read it somewhere...just where though?" I scratched my chin in thought. I turned around, and walked back to room 301. Henry hurried up to catch up with me.

"Where did you read it at?' He asked.  
"…Somewhere…I'm not entirely sure" I replied slowly.

Truth was that I did certainly know, but I didn't want to mess up some things. I liked playing along with the storyline, and only adding a few things because I felt like it; even if it could change a few things. We both went into room 301. I went further into the apartment to see porno magazines stacked here and there.

_'Maybe...Maybe I should sell them... then again, I don't what to touch them'_ I thought cringing.  
"Eww" I gagged at seeing the magazines. I did know what was in them, considering that my biological older brother used to have them under his bed, and being at the time a curious little 9 year old.

"What?" said Henry  
"Those!" I pointed at the magazines. Henry followed where I was pointing my finger, a tint of red outlined on his cheeks, and he said, "Don't look at them"  
"I'm going to obey that"

Henry went to the desk that had wheels on it, picked up the diary; the red paper, and he put that away. We went down the apartment's hallway, and turned into the first room on the right; he looked at the red photos, and he took the keys under each of them. Then he proceeded over to read the diary near him. I kept listening to some sound that came from the kitchen.

"No, more of those ghosts want my autograph!" I said loudly.

Henry turned to the door, and pulled out his gun; I jumped to left avoiding the ghost that nearly grabbed my shirt sleeve, and Henry shot the ghost causing it fell on the ground.

"No touching!" I shook my finger at the ghost victim. Henry and I ran out of the door, and over to the ghost victim that lay on the ground; we hurried to the hole in the living room, and crawled through it.

I woke up to the sound of something going against the wall, it was pretty loud. I stood up, went over to the door, and I peeked through only to see the superintendent walking by. "What the hell" I mumbled.

I opened the laundry room door to see the laundry machine has its door open with blood that's sprayed all over the place. I heard footsteps behind me; I froze up only to relax as I realized they belonged to Henry.

"How did that happen?" Henry said from behind me.  
I turned and held my hands up, "I didn't do it!" I waved my hands in the air, "It was like it when I came in here. I heard a noise and found this!" I said.  
"I heard it too" He told me.  
I breathed out, "Good thing too. I thought that I was hallucinating" He nodded in agreement.  
"Anyways, we better get back or I will go insane"  
"We don't want that"

Perhaps the way he does act at the moment is of me? Is it that I am changing the story line to a specific degree? Well, he is easier going around me. He's my non-blood brother now, as I claimed before. He doesn't say anything about it; I'm guessing he doesn't care or mind?

Back into the hole we went, ending up back in the room 301. The ghost victim was waiting for us. I groaned running out of the room with Henry following behind, in the hallway we passed 302 as I heard little Walter say, "Mom!" when he knocked on the door. The two of us rushed down past room 302, and through the double doors around the corner. Henry glanced to the left of us noticing Walter sitting on the steps with a doll in his hand; Eileen's doll more or less.

"I'll catch up with you" I told Henry with a big smile. He nodded and went down the stairs, ignoring Walter. Making me say, "What the hell" I stepped down a few steps and sat down.

"What's up, Walter?" I asked.  
"I see you're still alive"  
"Of course. I'm not planning on dying anytime soon" I grinned.  
"You seem confident"  
"Oh, yes. I know!" I chuckled, "…So.. What's with the doll?" I did have to ask that.  
"I got this from miss Galvin a long, long time ago...She was younger than me back then...She looked so happy holding her mother's hand..Here I'll give it to you"  
I shook my head, "No, Just no thank you about that. I don't want some poltergeist going around and haunting the place..."  
He held out the doll, "Are you sure?"  
I blinked. Did he just...say that?

Then I witness Henry walk by again.  
"Hey, Walter; Can I ask something?" I tilted my head like a child, I was bored badly.  
"What?"  
I grinned, "Watch this; hey, Henry!" Henry looked over at me and walked to the bottom steps of the stairs we were on. "What is it?" he asked.  
"Want Eileen's doll?" Before he could respond I leaned over to Walter and whispered, "Throw it at him, it'll be funny"

That is when I seen the doll was flying at Henry like it wanted to kick him. Henry stumbled back catching it. I heard chuckling to my left. I begun laughing, "Oh my god. That was so funny!"

I grabbed my sides as it begun to ache, tears pouring out uncontrollably, my lungs burning for the lack of air. "What the hell" Henry said with a frown.  
I slapped my knee and stood up."I'll talk to you some other time, Walter. Later!" I waved.  
He nodded, "Yeah, Have fun"

I grinned and hurried down the stairs; I stopped, and turned quickly only to see had Walter disappeared!

"Damn it! I forgot again!" I pouted sadly. I pulled out some Starburst, I ran up to where he was seated, and placed it down; I went back to Henry and we walked down the stairs, and down to the lobby floor.

"Can I have the locker key?" I asked Henry, and passed me the key. "Yeah, here" I strolled over to the locker, I used the key on the number indicated on it and opened the locker, tons of lover letters addressed to "Rachael" fell out.

"Creepy" I said slowly.  
"That's a lot of letters"  
"You're right," We made way into the double doors that led to the hallway that had the superintendent's room. Henry went to unlock the door; he opened it, and entered the room. I followed him. Inside the room of 105 had appeared normal, or whatever normal could be described for this game. The kitchen was blocked off, which looked to be some kind of metal cage.

I went over to the wall that had the red box, and I stared down at it; my hand hovered over it only to put it away when I noticed the smell of it. This is probably what Henry smelled when I played as him. I turned around to witness Henry was reading the memo then placed the red paper away in a pocket as well as some torn red paper; I went over to the keys and grabbed them.

"I got the apartment keys!" I said enthusiastically. I looked at the keys, noticing that #303 is missing. _Figures_ I thought with a shrug.

I gave the keys to Henry and turned around. I walked back towards the bedroom, I picked the diary up by the bed and read it,

'The red box seems even stranger today. It's giving off a terrible smell, it's disgusting, but I can't throw it away. It must have been around 30 years ago. That young couple was living in the apartment, but one say they just suddenly disappeared. Ran off just like thieves in the night. I don't know why. It must have been money troubles, or maybe they got themselves into some kind of danger. The problem came after that. They left their newborn baby when they took off. I even found the umbilical cord. I called the ambulance right away and I head the baby survived, but I don't know what happened to him...Although a few years later, I often saw a young kid hanging around the apartment. One day he just stopped coming by. But now that I think of it, I'll bet he was that abandoned baby. It's a horrible story. Abandoning a newborn baby... That all happened in Room 302...And the umbilical cord I found there...Well, I still can't get myself to throw it away"

I closed my eyes briefly. I opened them, and went back to Henry; I have him the diary, and went out of room 105. "Poor boy" I whispered.

We, Henry and I, went in to room 106 to look around. Then, I heard ringing of a phone, I smacked my forehead. Realizing he must of dialed in the phone number he found. We exited the room, and right into 107 rights after. We only found a ghost in there; we dashed out then exited back into the lobby. We went through the double doors opposite from us only to see a sniffer there.

We killed it off with a bullet and a whole amount of hitting forces of doom. Into the room 104, we found nothing important and hummers. We exited the room and had gone to the next room; it being room 103, there was nothing again. Onto the next room we left! "Damn it. Why isn't there anything useful?" I mumbled.  
"Who knows" said Henry casually.  
"Tell me about it?" I said light heartedly.

A sniffer by room 102, we took care of it. Inside the room, we found Tremers on the kitchen floor, and a sub machine gun on the counter? "What the hell?" We both exclaimed. Henry and I both share a look and a blink. Henry took the sub machine gun and put it away; then he begun by killing all the Tremers that were on the kitchen floor, and I made a face at each of them splattering by Henry's foot smashing them.

"You need to wash those shoes afterwards" I joked.  
"I should" He nodded slowly.

I cracked a grin, and opened the fridge; with one hand I grabbed my nose, and with the other hand I reached into the fridge; I took out a torn red paper from one of the pockets. The fridge had a bloody cat wrapped in a coat; it was pretty gross and the horrible stench. I backed away from the fridge, and gave Henry the torn paper which he took reluctantly. "Take it, I might vomit" I exited the room of 102 and wheezed.

After that, we left off to room 101. It had nothing but ammo and a pesky ghost. Henry and I made our way back to the lobby then up the stairs. On the second floor, we stopped before the doors on the right of us.

"After you, my brother" I chuckled.  
"Why do I have to go first?" he sighed and looked at me, "You could go"  
I shrugged, "Ladies go first" I joked.  
"I'm not a lady" He said.  
"Then you're a woman!"  
"I'm a male" he retorted.  
"Okay, if it makes you feel better" I stuck my tongue out playfully.

We went through the doors and searched the rooms: Room 204 held nothing important; room 203 had a ghost bug spray and a torn red paper, which Henry took, and inside room 202 held a ringing phone causing Henry to answer it.

"Nothing" he placed the phone back down and stared at it strangely. "Obviously" I smirked.

The room had paintings, tons of them. So this was the room of some painter who had painted the residents of this apartment complex. Room 201 had hummers, so we whacked them down, and stomped on them after knocked them down. "Hah. Taste my boot!" I laughed.  
Henry shook his head, "What the hell"

Outside the hallway and onto the stairwell, we went through the other doors. I was about to enter to hear Henry say to me, "Ladies first, right?"  
I gawked as he went through first, "Hey, I'm not a male. I'm a female!"

I ran in through the doors after him. The first room we went in was room 205, I went over and picked up the cassette on the coffee table, the cassette had words on it, 'Skinned Mike' on it.

"What the hell" I shook my head and passed it to Henry, and had him put it away in his mysterious pocket dimension.

Inside room 206 was mainly sniffer dogs. I had left with Henry right after we heard them. In the hallway we had seen three sniffer dogs. I smashed by bat against a sniffer's neck, hearing a 'snap'. I felt something... no, teeth embedded themselves into my leg, I clenched my teeth, and slammed the bat on its nose; Making it growl and detach from my leg. I thought my arm was the only thing that would get hurt, but I was dead wrong. Henry finished his sniffer off with his rusty axe as well as the sniffer that took a bite out of me.  
I squeezed my fist, and pulled out a nutrition drink that I had then drank it; feeling that pain in my leg go away_. 'Never question video-game logic'_ I smirked to myself.

In room 207, we found Walter standing and staring out of the window. We stepped forward having him disappear. "What the hell!" I shouted.  
"Where did he go?" Henry asked.  
"I have not the slightest clue..."

On the chair that Richard was in the Building World, Henry took the revolver that lay on the seat. We left 207 than head straight out into the hallway, through the double doors, and made our way upstairs. I stopped walking when I noticed the Starbursts I put down earlier were gone. I ran up to Henry. "I think if I had owned an apartment, I would have elevators, even just one" I groaned.

We went into through the doors that led to the hallway to his room, room 304 had just ammo. Room 303 had pounding on the door, so Eileen was probably doing the pounding so she must be trying to exit, and run somewhere that could be safety. Henry went towards his room, placed the notes under his door.

"Hey, Henry; I'll wait here!" I called out.  
"You better" he told me and left.

I hear something similar to a chuckle; I leaned against the wall across from the door to room 303.  
After some amount of time, Henry showed up with a key in his hand that had a key chain doll on it. We heard Eileen scream; he quickly unlocked her door then dashed inside, in front of us was Eileen on the ground; blood nearly everywhere, and numbers carved in her back '20121'. Little Walter had looked down at her.

I remembered that I had a tootsie roll in my jacket's pocket. It made me question on how or why I always find candy or snacks on me. I don't remember half the time if I grab anything. It was causing me to question my sanity.

"Hey kid...Thanks...Did you find your mommy? This place...It's dangerous... You need...You need to get out of here" Eileen lay her head down, and closed her eyes.

Henry fell to his knees, and dropped his head. I went over and placed my hand on his back trying to comfort him, "Hey, she can be alive. I feel that she could make it. All you got to do is believe" I was good at trying to motivate people… you know if I could get out of this place I could become somebody that writes speeches or something.

"Hey little Walter" I waved and smiled warmly. I want to kidnap him already!  
"Emily!" He ran up to me.  
I smiled back, "Hey"  
"Poor Eileen..." I whispered quiet enough for only I can hear.

I got down to a knee and held out a tootsie roll. "More candy?" I asked with a small smile  
He nodded, "Yes, Please"  
His little hands took the candy, "Thank you"  
"...Eileen..." Henry murmured.  
"I'm sure she will be fine" I sighed. "…I hope so..." He whispered.

_...wow..._

I closed my eyes and sighed. _'I just hope she will be fine'_ I thought.  
"She'll be okay" Little Walter said.

I smiled sadly and laughed quietly, "Yeah" Little arms wrapped around me, I stared down at him in shock, and a smile broke out across my lips; I placed my hands on his back, and hugged him back gently.

"You're going to leave me again?" he sounded sad.  
I shook my head and said softly, "I won't ever do that"  
"A promise I made to you. I will keep it" I told him. He beamed up to me happily.  
_'I think... I think I am a sister to him or some relative? Why does he seem to trust me? Maybe I am nice'_ I thought in shock.


	7. Hospital World

**I do not own Silent Hill. **

* * *

Henry and I stared down at the coffee table that held a Monopoly board on it. "I owned you. Pay up!" I grinned.

He sighed than begun gathering the money he owed for landing on one of my properties. He passed me the money, and I counted it; I laughed with glee, "Yeah" I rolled the dice, and it was a six, and I groaned moving the piece; I was now on some railroad he owned, "Now you pay up" He told me holding out his hand, and I pouted paying him the money, "Here"  
The game was interrupted as something supernatural knocked the board game over. We blinked in shock, "What the hell"  
"Well, it looks like we should continue our journey, right?" I said casually.  
"It seems so"  
I nodded slowly, "Let's go back through the rabbit hole!" Henry blinked; I smacked my forehead, "Through the hole!" We went to the bathroom to see the hole was filled in. "Now that is something!" I exclaimed and cradled my arm with stitches gently.

"It's blocked"  
"Obviously it is" I slid out of the bathroom. Henry exited the bathroom, and went to the living room. I sighed, "I seen a weird face on the wall in the laundry room"

Henry nodded heading to the laundry room, opened to door, and looked at the wall; "It's some kind of stain" He said.  
"Some evil looking demon to me, either that or it's some constipated monkey?" I joked light-heartedly.

He shook his head, "It's like a demon face" He took out the Succubus Talisman so he can place it on the 'stain'; which made the lights to flicker wildly, and a hole in the wall shown up."What the hell..?"  
"…Yeah..." I inhaled sharp breath, "This is weird"  
I read out loud, "After the Ritual of the Holy Assumption, the other worlds began to force their way into his universe and it began to sell horribly. But his universe is different then ours- It has limits. And in the limits of that universe, he rules as a king. And in the deepest part of his Kingdom is his Mother."

"Wow... That is so cool; I can feel the force!" I exclaimed. In some way it is pretty impressive, but other ways it's just odd, and it made a tingle of shock went down my spine. "Why's that cool?"  
"...I have no clue..."  
"Who wrote that?" he asked me.  
"That is what I don't know Padawan" I said evenly.

Henry looked at the depressions in the wall. He went out of the room, returned with the four placards in his hands, and he placed the placards in each of the depressions.  
The lights flickered once again, and a hole appeared in the wall. Cries and whispering noises came from the hole, "The hole...where will it lead to this time...? Eileen...I wonder if she's okay..." said Henry slowly.  
"I bet she is" I reassured him.

We went through the hole; I opened my eyes, and looked over to see Henry was till out cold; we were in a room alone, and a door opened then Walter walked in; he was walking to a body on a table, and dug into it.

"Hello there!" I said, He looked over, "You're awake"  
"Yes, why yes I am. I assume you took the starbursts that I left in the other world?"  
He nodded, "Yes I did"  
"Awesome. I knew this ~oh, good morning Henry!"

Henry had groaned when standing up. Walter swaggered a little towards us; Henry grabbed my wrist and ran out of through the door practically dragging me behind him. "What the hell!" I nearly shouted; Henry's eyes raised slightly panicked, "He…he's Walter Sullivan; the one who harmed Eileen!"  
"How do you know he hurt her?" I asked him, my mouth curved a smirk which made his eyebrows crunch together, "The letters I have been getting has been explaining who is behind all of this"  
"Oh...hmmm" I scratched my chin in thought.

This was the 'Hospital world' where we will go get Eileen, practically rescuing her from this place since her safety is up to us, and saving her from being possessed, "Oh, great... More hummers" I groaned out.

We had killed off the hummers with our weapons; each room we searched had only found: ammo, health drinks or memos, sometimes diaries; one room had Eileen's health stuff so Henry took a photo of her from the x-ray box. "Let's go through that door; the one by that elevator!" I pointed at the door that led to the upper level. "Alright" said Henry.

We strolled over the door, and opened it; I tapped my foot impatiently, counting numbers in my head_. '10 little chainsaws on the run... 9 little shotguns on the run… 8 little tacos chasing them...'  
_"Hey, hurry up! By the way you get here; the world will have a zombie apocalypse" Henry shook his head and went through the door I had held open, and I followed after him; I went up the stairs behind him.

"Boom chicka wah wah" I sang. Going up the stairs was boring, before the door that led to the second floor had a katana in the corner; I picked it up, and gazed down at it in awe.

"I got a katana, awesome sauce!" I exclaimed.  
"Nice" Henry commented.  
"Definitely a keeper; I'll name you...Raven the katana!"  
"Raven, that's nice" he commented; I glanced over at him, "Indeed"

We entered through the door. There were about three wheel chairs, going up, and down the hallway; we searched through the rooms: the first room on the right had a patient creature which was some deformed looking female thing, the door across from it had nothing, and we searched the other rooms. Another room had holy candles; the last room on the left had a big Eileen's head moaning in pain with it being cross-eyed which the noises made Henry blush. In a different room had only a metal spiked contraption that nearly dropped on us, in another room we got to a room that had a key in the mouth of a snake, and Henry took it causing a cage to drop down around us.

"Damn it; Why does this always happen to us?" I complained,  
"Sorry"  
"Yeah...Well... If I wanted to get stuck in a cage it definitely would be with you my brother. We could play board games all day" I said sarcastically.  
"...Eileen..."

I cracked up laughing; I gripped the cage, and banged my head against it lightly. "I can image that...Oh, Eileen...We been in this cage for so long together...Can we kiss?"  
Henry blushed, "...Shut up" He said meekly.  
"Nope" I stuck my tongue out at him.

He shook his head unlocked the cage with the Hospital key, and stopped out, closing the door on me. "No; let me out!" I begged and pulled puppy doggy eyes at him, "No" he said when facing the exit door. "Please?" I gripped the bars tight enough for my knuckles to turn white. "No" he repeated. "I'm sorry!" I cried out dramatically. He unlocked the door, and I opened it, I stepped out and frowned at him.

"You're mean!" I stuck my tongue out at him like a child. He shook his head, "No. I am not"  
"Did I not give you candy?" He shook his head in disbelief once more, "What the hell"

We exited the room, and straight to the locked room; inside were Eileen on the Hospital bed, somewhat asleep, and she was wearing an exposing nurse suit? Henry stepped towards her; I clasped my hands around the katana handle, and leaned against the wall.

"Aaaah" Eileen opened her eyes and freaked out. "Eileen, Eileen; Relax!" Henry said, trying to calm her down. Eileen noticed him, "Y-your...Henry from next door! What are you doing here?" She asked after she calmed down.

I exited the room, leaving them to talk. It's not like I plan on listening to Henry explain what happened, and I watched two patients show up; I sighed shaking my head, "Why now? Of all people...creatures...You had those patients...It's not a sexy nurse...ha-ha"

Henry including Eileen went out of the room. I waved at Eileen, "Hello Eileen! I'm Emily"  
She glanced at Henry, "Hi...Your Emily? The one Henry found on his couch?"  
I grinned, "Oh, yes I am. I'm here to join you two till the end of who-knows land"

Henry pulled out the sub-machine gun and gave it to Eileen. I was about to say something, but I chose not to. The three of us went up to the closer patient creature then attacked it. Henry used his rusty axe, Eileen fired her sub machine gun with the magical ammo, and I used my katana.  
I stomped on the patient, "Boom!"  
"Is she always like this?" Eileen asked Henry.  
"Yes she is" Henry replied nonchalantly.  
"I know I am!" I called over my shoulder.

The second patient I had swiped at it, making it fall, and I let Henry finish it off; we exited the hallway for we can make our way back to the first floor. "My bologna had a first name it's...OSCAR!" I sang out.  
"Another song" Henry sighed and looked over at Eileen. "Is she singing about Bologna?"  
"Yes she is" The first floor we had two patients wandering about, I glanced at them, and stifled a laugh; they looked so funny, and creepy at the same time.

"They want my Bologna! Never touch my Bologna!" I ran at a patient and kicked it shouting out, "This is Emily!" My boot hit the patient, causing it to fall onto its back. I stomped on it, then I ran at the second patient and shouted, "Face meet the boot. Boot meets the face!"  
My boot hit the creature's face. It hit me back with its steel pipe and I fell back, "Oww"  
"Emily!" said the two concerned. "Oh...no..." I moaned painfully.

I grabbed my head with a hand, and glanced up to see the steel pipe going down at me. I rolled to the side. I heard gunshots and something dropped. I looked over to see the patient dead on the ground."Thanks" I said.  
"Your welcome" They both said.

I smiled, I got up and we went into a door that led us to the hole in the wall, and I went in first. On the other side, I woke up rubbing my eyes; I then seen Henry walk into the living room, and he looked frantic.

"Where's Eileen?" He asked.  
I shrugged, "I didn't see her"  
He froze, "She's gone..."  
"I think she does not see the hole, and she can't go through it: only we can. So she may be back in the Hospital?"  
"She may be" he folded his hands under his chin in thought. "Oh right…right brother. Let's go then!" I exclaimed throwing a fist up in the air.

I got up from the couch to go to my backpack, and took out a couple granola bars; chocolate flavored ones, and placed them in my coat's pocket. Henry went to the door, and took the envelope from under the door; he opened it, and took out a key as well as looking around the room finding some red diary pages near the couch.

"Now we should go!"  
"Yes, we should for Eileen" He agreed.

Into the laundry room we left, and through the hole of doom; something was tugging at my jacket's pocket, I groaned, and tried to swat whatever it was away. "Henry, stop trying to take my granola bars!"  
"It's not me, I'm ahead of you!" his muffled voice came out.  
"Then who the hell is doing it?" I complained.  
"I don't know… a ghost?" he had humor laced in his words.  
"Ah no autographs are available!" I heard chuckling. "Henry, stop laughing at me!"  
"I'm not even laughing"  
"What the hell!"I shouted causing the tunnel create echoes.

We got on the other side to see Eileen looking scared; Henry went towards her after he got up. "Henry!" Eileen said, hugging him.  
"Have you been here the whole time?"  
"Yes"  
I smirked, "Sup" I walked out the door calmly.

I whistled as I watched as I moved my katana around. "Oh my great flying monkeys; I am amazing!" The door opened behind me, "Who is amazing?"  
"I am" I stuck my thumb against my chest proudly. "Really now?"  
"Of course I am Henry! Your epic sister! You're epic too. Eileen is too. We are the dynamite duo!" I stretched my arms out widely. "…Dynamite duo?" Eileen said,  
"What the hell?" Henry shook his head, Eileen smiled, "You're funny"  
"Indeed"

We made our way to the elevators shaft that is open, Henry took out the key, and unlocked the gate; we fled through the gate down the long stairs that led to the exit which had a few patients walking around. "Oh great...more crazy patients" I shook my head.

One patient got close to us; Henry took his handgun and shot it. The patient fell, and slid down the stairs burping all the way down them. "It burps!" I laughed.  
"It does" Eileen agreed.  
Henry shook his head, "What the hell?"  
"It burped! What's next? Flying patients?" I joked.  
Eileen laughed, "That's not good"  
"Of course not" Henry said.  
"Oh nooo~ it's coming back! It wants revenge!" I pointed at the revengeful patient.  
"Ah, shoot it Henry. We don't want it to hurt us!" Eileen and I said in synch.  
Henry shook his head, "...What…Fine"

He shot it again for it to fall down again, and burping as it went down on its back. "It's burping again!" Eileen and I held onto each other for support, laughing loudly.  
"Forget it" Henry went down the stairs.

We stared at him in disbelief as he shot a patient, whacked the other with his rusty axe, and then swung his axe at the last one; they fell on their back which he curb stomped them. "Did...did he just curb stomp them?" Eileen asked.  
"I believe he did. The burped though"  
"Yes...I guess they did"  
"You're lucky Eileen" I said dreamingly.  
"...What do you mean?"  
I smiled, "You have him; He would go to hell, and back just for you"  
She blushed, "...He would..?"

We made our way down to Henry, "Hello" I waved at him.  
"Are we continuing?"  
"Yes, why yes we are"

We went through the door and found ourselves in some foggy spiral stairs that curved a bit. "Wow; that is a lot of fog!" I whistled. In person it was foggier than watching from a screen.  
"It is" Henry commented.  
"So much fog, it's depressing" Eileen added.

I shrugged and went down the stairs slowly singing "Slap that monkey. Slap that taco; oh slap that... yeah smack that ooooh" I had made a part of the song a parody. I looked to the left to see a female like shape that could be probably a mannequin or something that had metal rods going through its stomach. It looked really painful.

"Oh, that would hurt!" I pointed at the hanging statue. Eileen looked away, Henry blinked when I frowned. "It would" Eileen nodded, Henry sighed. "Thank you very much you two"

We continued on, following the bloody trail on the ground. "The wheels on the-"  
"What is this place?" Eileen asked.  
"I have no clue" I replied.

We stopped as Henry turned left down a extended stairs that had a wall, and a see through hole in it; "I'll be back!" I deepened my voice.  
"I'll stay with Eileen" Henry said.  
"...Yeah..." Eileen looked away, a blush on her cheeks. I went through the hole leaving the two behind; I opened my eyes as I woke up on the couch.

"Wow!" I hopped off of the couch noticing the windows were shaking, and the room seemed heavier. I went over to Henry's box, and opened it; I took out a holy candle, and went to the window. I put the candle down lighting it with some matches. The air got lighter. I backed away at my accomplishment, and sat back down on the couch.

"Everybody…everybody shake your candle!" It was a parody of a certain band's song... replace candle with body. I got up, took some clothes from my backpack and went to change in the bathroom. Since the hole is filled I think I will have some privacy. I changed out of my clothes, and into cleaner clothes. I pulled on my jacket, and smirked at myself in the broken mirror; I took my dirty clothes then placed them in my backpack. I spun in a circle grinning, "Fabulous!"

Chuckling behind me, I froze. Turning around, I see... Walter? The room was changed to the rusty appearance. He was sitting in a chair and eating a granola bar. "So, you took my granola bar"  
"Yes I have" he nodded, I groaned "Keep it, I don't want it back"  
"Okay"

I took a seat on the couch a cross from him, I leaned back into the couch, and crossed my legs; I leaned to the side propping my elbow on the arm rest, and I rested my hand on my open palm. "How is little Walter doing?" I asked casually.  
"He's fine. He was asking about you" he told me leaning back in his seat. "Oh?"  
"He wants to see you"  
"Awesome. I'll see him the next time he shows" I grinned and glanced up at the ceiling.  
"As you wish"

He disappeared. I groaned, "No hug? This is such a pity" I sighed heavily with depression."You wanted a hug?" My inner fan girl cheered, "Yeah!" I was pulled forward into a coat... I got a hug! Oh my god, all my friends at home will be so jealous! They always wanted a hug from Walter... '_Mwhahahahahaha'_

"Oh my god; Thank you" I nearly screamed.  
Walter glanced at the laundry room, "They're waiting"  
"Say immaweiner"  
"I'm a wiener?" He raised a brow, I smiled innocently. "Yes; an Oscar Meyer wiener!" I grinned.  
"I wish I were an Oscar Meyer wiener, that is what I'd really like to be, 'cause if I were an Oscar Meyer wiener, everyone would be in love with me, Oh, I'm glad I'm not an Oscar Meyer wiener, that is what I'd never want to be, 'cause if I were an Oscar Meyer wiener, everyone would take a bite of me!" I sang.

He face palmed, literally. The room turned back to normal, and he disappeared; I hear some light chuckling, other than that it was quiet, I went back through the hole in the laundry room, and I grinned at Henry and Eileen. "What's up?" I grinned at them.  
"Nothing really"  
"Epic" I sarcastically said.  
"We should go guys" Eileen said suddenly.  
I nodded, "Let's go!" We went back on to the main stairwell; I mainly marched pretending to be a toy soldier.

" Step by step, Heart to heart ,Left, right, left, We all fall down" I sang.  
"Are you singing?" asked Eileen with amusement laced in her words.  
"Why yes. Why yes I am" I replied. "The world ended" If you could listen close enough you could hear then amusement that was hidden behind is usual calm tone of voice.  
"No it hasn't Henry"  
"You're scaring me" Eileen murmured.  
"Sorry Eileen..." Henry and I said.

The pathway was getting foggier; so foggy that I could probably lose my way in it, and probably to end up in a basement or something.

"Oh, just let's hope that Samarah won't pop out!"  
"Who?" they asked me, I glanced over at them and smiled wickedly, "Oh... just some girl who fell in a well , so now she haunts, and murders people who watches a certain film"  
"That would be horrible!" Eileen gasped.

I smacked my forehead and laughed, "The irony of it!"  
"Stop scaring Eileen!"  
"…I'm sorry!" I pouted.  
"I-it's fine Emily" Eileen said.  
I grinned, "Let's continue my pals!"

We went further down into the foggy stairs; it even got a little tinge darker. "..Into the fire..." I whispered.  
"Into what…?" Henry asked.  
"Into a taco suit; why of course silly"  
"Why would you do that?"  
"For I can scare you Henry" I said glancing over at the two.  
"...What the hell"

Eileen laughed lightly, I joined her. Henry appeared to be pouting. The three of us stared at the door that led us out. I knew it was to the next world, the Subways World: The second part of it. Same place, just slightly different agenda. "Let us roam like wild tacos on a prairie!" I shouted energetically.


	8. Subway World Part 2

**I do not own Silent Hill or anything except my oc.**

* * *

We fled through the door, I glanced at the hallway to witness a Gumhead had went around the corner heading straight at us. "Shoot it down; I don't want to miss any limbs!" I shouted.

Henry pulled his gun, and shot at it. I ran at it with my katana drawn, and was about to hit the Gumhead; only to have Eileen fire at it with her sub-machine gun; I bit my tongue hard enough until it begun to bleed. "I wonder if Joseph is still alive" Eileen asked; I stomped on the Gumhead, making it twitch then die; I went forward glancing from left to right.

"Yep. There is about three, two dead and one far down by the elevator on out left" I said.  
"Let's go"  
"Right my pals~" I grinned over to them.

After the Gumheads died I re-sheathed my blade, and held it securely in my hand; we walked to our right, and left towards the restrooms. "I want a taco!" I whined.  
"Sorry, I can't help you" the two shook their heads.  
"Oh, you're no fun!" I mocked hurt and held my hand to my chest, "You're so not fun"  
"I want a taco too!" Eileen smiled over at me."See, even Eileen wants one!" I exclaimed.  
"...What the hell? Where am I going to get a taco?" He asked plainly. "I don't know...a food store, a restaurant?" I replied sarcastically.  
"We're in a subway!" I pouted and sighed deeply.

"Then...no taco...I'm so sorry Eileen! No tacos for us!"She pouted, "...No tacos…" Eileen and Henry frowned with me frowning too; by the restroom; Henry stopped walking causing me to face plant right into his back, and I fell down onto my butt. "Owww...now what's the reason? Talking dogs?" I asked him bored.  
"No, I need to use the restroom"  
"Ah, well go then" I said.

He turned around and looked at Eileen, she nodded. "Go ahead, Henry" He nodded, and went in tho the mens' restroom. I leaned against the wall across from the restrooms; Eileen went over next to me resting. I smirked at her, "The world shall know of the taco selling masters!"  
She smiled a bit, "The taco selling masters?"  
"Yeah. We all are!"  
"That's nice"  
"Oh, much more level of awesome!"

She smiled as she shook her head. I grinned in success when making her smile by my weird personality; I just knew...no, I can feel my awesome radar going off.

"Oh, took a million years for you to be in the restroom; dying in there?"  
He blushed, "No" I cackled, "Sure, sure. If you say so" He rolled his eyes. Eileen giggled with me snickering, we continue on to the turnstile, and though I ran off past the turnstiles; straight past the black hair on the ground, the ghost victim version of Cynthia, and she was right after me.

"Ahhhh! It's Samarah.. I told you this will happen" I avoided the Gumheads, went by the worm, and up the stairs on the left to the top of a step had a silver bullet; Just one bullet!

"This will do!" I turned around, and ran back to Henry, he was whacking away at Cynthia victim. I ran up to her, and landed a kick in the middle of her back; making her falls on the floor.

"Here, a silver bullet. It helps against the ghosts" I tossed him the silver bullet, he caught it; replaced the ammo with the bullet. I jumped off of her back, and hurried over to Henry; Eileen was shooting her gun, making it easier for Henry, and he pulled the trigger.

"Mwhahhahahhaahha!" I tried to make a attempt at sounding like a villain... I failed. "She's down" Henry said. I jumped up, and down cheering; "Hurry! Place the Sword of Obedience from where ever land and stab it through her!"

Eileen hurried over to us. She had a lot of dark marks on her skin; she was getting possessed, "Guys, I feel so cold"  
"Damn it. Hold on!" I shouted.

I pulled out a holy candle. I lit it with some random match I found; I put the candle down in front of her, then one in her hand. The possession had seemed to go away because her skin had went back to her normal color... "Thanks Emily" Eileen said with a small smile.  
"Your welcome" I playfully bowed, "For you my majesty"

Henry nodded at me; I assumed it was a nod from gratitude, maybe thanks? Either. "I told you those ghosts want my damn autograph!" I pouted.  
"Why would they want her autograph?" Eileen asked.  
"She's joking" Henry told her.

We went to the turnstile, Henry put in the Lynch Street Line Coin in the coin slot, and we went through then down the stairs of doom, turning left, and to see two sniffers there; I hit the sniffer closer to me with my sheathed katana on its snout, and making it cry out. Henry shot the other creature, Eileen was shooting away with her magical 'limitless' clip sub-machine gun, and I stomped on the sniffers after they fell.

"The winning," I giggled and posed doing the peace sign with my two fingers. "We won this fight"  
"Okay then" Henry shook his head.  
"Funny little chainsaw bunnies," I rolled my eyes at my own joke and sighed.  
"Is...is she okay?" Eileen asked.  
"Yes, she's okay" He replied to her.

We exited to the train finding the opened door, we passed through the train, and found the toybox; Henry took the key out, unlocked the toy box, and taking out a filthy coin.

"Okay, it looks like it should be cleaned" I told Henry.  
"It does. We need to get back to my apartment" He said.  
"Let's go going guys" Eileen nodded in agreement.

We moved out way out of the train, the three of us hurried off towards the door that Henry and I used in the first world to 'help' out Cynthia; We entered through the door, Henry begun to descend down the ladder, only to be stopped by Eileen as she said, "I can't go down the ladder, Henry. My arm"

I shrugged, "I'll stay and make sure she'll be fine" He nodded; "I'll be back" and so he descended down the ladder. I sighed mentally, _'I wonder if I'll die by something stupid that I do'_  
"Are you okay, Emily?" Eileen brought me out of the daze I was in. "Oh...what? I'm just fantastic" She flinched, probably not noticing my sarcasm; I noticed that and held my hands up, "Oh…oh! I didn't mean to say it like that..I mean I'm not bad, yet I'm not great. I'm fine..?"  
"..It's okay..." She smiled a little.

I let out the air I didn't know I held. "Okay.. Great!" I smiled back. "Does...does Henry talk about me?" she nervously fidgeted under my gaze I had on her; "Yes. He wondered the whole time after you got hurt!" She blushed, "He…he did?"  
"Yes" I nodded smiling hugely.  
"I…I see..." She shifter to lean on her other foot.

I grinned, and leaned against the wall; I heard the clanging on the ladder. I opened my eyes to see Henry show back up. "Let's dance!" I skipped out of the door singing that; the two following behind me. The three of us went to the opposite side where the vending machine is at; Henry put the cleaned coin in, and out came the murder scene key!

"Good job my people" I said; "Time to get epic~" I grinned, We head back to the room that we were in the one that I stayed in with Eileen only to stop when I said, "Wait for me here. Watch Eileen or else Henry. I might get explosive tacos!" I told them.

They nodded reluctantly, so I ran off; "Lil' tacos... I might be sellin' those tacos for twenty dollars like what I did have once upon a time. So I'm going to get the magic working" I sang to myself.

I went through the door, down the ladder, turned left, and went down the stairs to the door; I had remembered that this was the other part of the Subway trains. "Chainsaws and evil tacos...not a good mix; they might the revenge filled" I muttered.

I got to the escalator, and stepped on it; I realized that the wall man creatures don't have a profusely attack, so I timed the swings. I only got hit a few times, and it hurt.

I got to the top, and glanced down at the scattered items of Cynthia's. I bent down picking up the ticket that will make hings go much smoother in this level which happened to be Cynthia's Commuter Ticket."Sweet" I nearly shouted.

I pulled out the key, went to unlock the door, and went inside; the first thing I took was the handle, I made my way back to them two, up the ladder, and through the door. I gave them the ticket, and the handle to the train; I went back through the door shouting out, "I'll meet you two there!"

At the bottom of the escalator, I stepped off, and glanced around. "Boom blah flame wars" Then went the opposite location; I made my way to the trains, and through the door that had a ladder. I went down the ladder, and ending up on the other part of the train station; the place where we eventually have to make way to the exit.

I was alone walking by the escalators; I stopped as I noticed the hole in the wall, I went towards it and stopped. I shrugged pulling out my mp3 player, I grinned as I noticed a specific song.  
I glanced to the each side of me, frowning as I notice nobody; it was a lonely minute, so I had a feeling like I needed some music time. Epic time.

I sighed, "...Ah...I got no friends except for them... ohh.. Right! Walter where are you?!"  
"What is it?" Where the hell did he come from?!  
"Dance time!"  
"..Dance time?"

I opened my mouth and song out, "Oppan Gangnam Style!"  
"Open..Gang..nam..style?"  
"No! Oppan Gangnam style!"  
"..Oppan.. Gangnam Style?"  
"Yeah!" I grinned.  
"Oppan Gangnam Style!" I shouted.  
Walter glanced, "..what?"  
"Dance like this!"  
After 10 minuted, with much trial and effort we got down the dance. Much frustration, it was nearly perfect...

"_Oppan Gangnam style_!" I sang.  
"_Gangnam style_!" He joined in.

We gone into it, dancing around, the sudden appearance of..spotlights? He sent over a smug look, I bit back a laugh. I knew what the song was actually about, but after much ridiculous amount of hours that she listened to it I had got the song stuck in my head, because she likes it a lot. The music played from the mp3 player's built in speaker,

"_Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja_  
_Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja_  
_Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja_  
_Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja_ "

I then noticed than Henry and Eileen gape in disbelief. I twas the first official thing I seen him do, they both looked like fishes out of water.

"..What the hell" Henry mumbled.  
"_Eh~ Sexy lady_  
_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_  
_Eh~ Sexy lady_  
_Op op op op_  
_Eh eh eh eh eh eh_ " The part came on, I sang it, stealing the spotlight from Walter.

He thrown me a look, "_ Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom_  
_Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom_  
_Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom_  
_Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom_  
_You know what I'm saying_ " He stole the light back. He bumped me aside with his hip. That didn't bother me except for...How did he know the lyrics?

I pouted, and sang louder out "_Oppan Gangnam Style_  
_Eh eh eh eh eh eh_"  
He shook his head, "_Eh~ Sexy lady_  
_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_  
_Eh~ Sexy lady_  
_Op op op op_  
_Eh eh eh eh eh eh_"

Henry smacked his forehead. I nearly laughed at him. I pouted, I felt like I was going to forget the lyrics, as well as question many things about this game.. in due time...  
Walter and I both together sang, "Oppan Gangnam Style"

It made me question on how he knew the song... Maybe he could read my mind?! Noooo, I think I need a Hershey shape tin foil cone! Eileen giggled, "Oppan Gangnam Style!"

Henry chuckled lightly? ...Sweet mother of candy! With much effort she go him to try to dance, only have him more like he was in a whole body cast. It was funny. Maybe he was shy or embarrassed? Walter danced up to them, "Oppan Gangnam Style!" freaking out Henry.

Henry back away slowly, grabbed Eileen's hand and went off into the train; I heard Henry said "Get in here, EMILY!" The song ended and I laughed, "Trolls! We're such trolls!"  
"Trolls?"  
"Yeah..Its a acronym, abbreviation or a slang word? It's to get a reaction, as well as other meanings…"  
"So, we were…trolling" he said slowly.  
"Heck yeah" I pumped my fist in the air.  
"They are going to the exit" Walter said glancing to his left briefly. "Well goodbye then; Tell lil' Walter hello!"  
"I will" He disappeared...

I ran off, heading in to the train and made my way down the ramp. Henry waited with Eileen before the door. I frowned at him, "Why?" He blinked, "You could have got hurt"  
I grinned, "Oppan Gangnam style!" He pinched the bridge of his nose, "..What the hell"  
"Oppan Gangnam Style!" Eileen joined me.

I laughed and we went through the door, seeing Walter on the other side.  
"Run" Henry said quickly. We hurried by, not wanting to get stuck in some 'raining' bullets, and through the door of doom!

I opened my mouth, and Henry looked over to me; "Do not sing" I pouted after closing my mouth... I whispered out, "Oppan Gangnam Style up on this place" He sighed. I grinned, "Hey, you said not to sing..."  
"She's right Henry"


	9. Forest World Part 2

**I do not own Silent Hill.**

We glanced around once more were in the spiral stairs of doom. We made our way down stopping ever so often for Eileen to rest, and catch up with us; I sighed, and then smacked my forehead as I nearly tripped over my shoe, and nearly falling over to the ground.

"Wow...the fog just never ends, does it?" I smirked.  
"It appears so"  
"Ah man, I will get pale as a ghost by the time I am done with this place!" I said throwing my hands in the air dramatically; I whispered to myself, "There isn't any second chance for my taco army..."  
"I wonder what could be down there" Eileen said looking over the railing. "I don't know; shall we dance?" I joked.  
"No" Henry said.  
"No thanks"  
"Awww" I pouted.

We entered through the door after Henry unlocked it; on the other side was a cemetery, it appeared like it did the last time Henry and I was here; though it again has a slight difference, and that is Walter being here and trying to kill us; which is why I try to not stray far or do something stupid.

"Hey, we're back here!" I exclaimed, a grin in place. "Where's Mommy?" Eileen said, sounding like a scared child...

I turned to her quickly, noticing that she was getting possessed: It was obviously the Sub-machine gun; Henry shouldn't have taken that gun. Otherwise, she will be fine. Henry took a candle out and placing it down in front of her, Eileen started to appear, and act better; but not to get all possessed; we walked towards the torch in the corner, Henry picked up the torch then lit it.

"December 3rd... I played with Bob again, I went far this time" Eileen read from the stone.  
Hummers flew up from the open grave, "Chop you potatoes up like fries!" I hit a hummer with my sheath katana.

Eileen fired her gun of at them, Henry was hitting them with the lit torch; Over to the torch again, Henry had re-lit the torch. Eileen watched him blushing; I grinned over at her, "Ooooh you are blushing!" Her blush had darkened, pouted and looked away; we left through the double doors, and the first place Henry went was to the well to the left of us.

"Aaaah! That's the first sign of Samarah!" I shouted, pointing at the dark open well. "Samarah…?"

He looked in the well with the torch, and he reached in the well. "There's nothing in-Aaaaah!"  
I pulled my katana out, I got in a fighting stance, my heart pounded; He had yanked his hand back, with a Dolls head in hand. He had a nearly noticeable smirk.  
"You're mean!" I stuck my tongue out. "Payback" He said; I pouted, "Not funny, if I had a heartache I will come back and haunt you"  
"I don't want that" He shook his head. I frowned, Eileen frowned too.  
"Ooooh..What's this, Chucky's head?" I joked.  
They glanced at me in confusion, "Who?"  
"A crazy doll" I sighed.

Henry and I had turned to see Eileen using her sub-machine gun on Walter; he had a pistol and a pipe in hand; He was shooting away, maybe trigger happy like Rambo... except he's not Rambo...  
"Aaaaah!" Eileen hurried after Henry.  
"Holy cheese balls! Run of your lives!" I shouted.

We fled the area quickly through the fenced gate door; I had Eileen hold a handle as we walked to the Orphanage, inside there was Wish House. I heard Eileen begun reading off the slate of concrete near the gate, "Okay…here goes... October 15th...Bob is gone…Nobody will tell me what happened. I bet... I can't read anymore then that"  
"Oooh...Sucks to be Bob" I shook my head.

We went over to the burned building, a note was on the ground; Henry picked it up, read it and then put it away. "Got a love note?" I joked.  
"A love note…?" Henry asked.  
"Yeah. It's a love letter to whomever, it states your love and affection towards them" Eileen stated.  
"It seems you know them well" I murmured.  
"I knew somebody who wrote them"  
"I used to write them" I laughed out.  
"You wrote love letters?" They asked; curiosity had danced across their faces easily.  
"I have before" I shrugged.  
"Oh"

Henry went up the Doll in the chair, and put the head on; he proceeded over to the hole, and went in it, I waited with Eileen. "Takes forever...I swear he drowned himself" I muttered.  
"Why do you say that?" she asked; I chuckled, "That is because he is great at taking his time"  
Henry showed up back from the hole, I grinned and Eileen smiled, "Hey Henry!"  
"Hello"  
"Sup bro"

I whistled as we begun to head off towards the mining area, I call it that because of the mine carts I seen there, also the area before we get to see lil' Walter in this world; we exited the area by the door of doom, we took notice of two twin victims pointing at us.

"No. They are here!" I screamed in mock horror.  
"Quick!" Henry smacked twin victim with the torch.  
"Oh burn!" I laughed out.

I pulled out my katana un-sheathing my blade, and swiped at the twin victim, making it collapse on to ground; Eileen was firing away trigger happy, and Henry was now stomping on them.

"Could this be...Silent Hill woods?" Eileen said.  
"No, we're on Mars" I said sarcastically.  
"Noo we are not" She shook her head  
"We are in the woods" Henry blinked.  
"No, we are on Mars!" I felt like saying that.  
"…What the hell"

We strolled in the door seeing that we had some mine carts and mechanical equipment, there was not much importance in the room; through the exit at the far end there was the Pickaxe of Despair on the ground, and Henry had picked it up. We strode right in the next area, I noticed that little Walter had hid behind the statue that had the medallion on it; Henry approached him, Eileen went some distance from Henry, and I stood some feet to the left of Henry.

"Are you…Walter Sullivan?" Henry asked him slowly.  
"That's what everybody calls me but I don't really have a name, or a home either.." Little Walter said back, I zoned them out until I heard, "But soon I get to see my mom!"  
"Do you know where she is now?"  
"Yeah. She is at home"  
"That's good!" I said grinning.

I followed little Water half way through the other room, "No candy?" He turned to me and finally noticed me, "Emily!" He ran up and embraced his little arms around my legs; I smiled and patted his back. "Oh…precious one…You want some delicious candies?"  
"Can...Can I have some?" he asked.  
I smiled softly, "You may" I held out a bag of gummy worms, "They are gummy worms!"  
"Gummy...worms? Are they worms..?"  
"No, not real worms" He placed his small hand in the bag, and pulled out some gummy worms, then placed some in his mouth, "They are good!"  
I nodded, "They sure are"  
"I gotta go! I'm sure that we get to see Mom one day" I told him.  
"Mom? We can find Mom together!" He smiled.  
"Yes, one day, sweet child" I smiled and rubbed the top of his head.

I watched as little Walter disappear somewhere, then Henry and Eileen came through the door opening, and we left the room avoiding the ghost as I was yelling out, "Ahhh! They are never gonna get my autograph; No!"

Henry had gone to the well, and took from it the Doll's right leg. Once we were back at the Orphanage, I blew out air suppressing a yawn; Henry went to the doll placing the right leg on it.

"We got three pieces left, right?" I asked him while cradling my arm.  
"Yes we do" Henry nodded.  
"I think we have three left" Eileen agreed.  
"Got that little ones" I grinned.

We went to retrieve the last three pieces, most of them we had to dodge Walter at the best that we can; quickly killing creature, and pin down some Ghost Victims that need to be down...; Like Jasper, when I seen him I was yelling, "I told you fire can be the end! Well... playing with fire was not good…for your health!"  
When I had seen Walter I yelled, "Nooo! Don't chase me, I didn't do it; I'm sorry about no sharing my taco stash!"  
"You have a taco stash?" he asked. "...Yeah…I do" I sighed and smacked my forehead.  
I laughed when he said. "I wanted some of those cheezits I seen". I face-palmed again feeling like I won't ever see the box of cheezits again...

Later we got back to the Orphanage, and after we went all over this world to find the doll pieces. Piece by piece, Henry found the last ones, and then we made our way back.

"Last part; Oh yeah~ gotta buy them tacos soon or they will vanish!" I raised my voice and shook my katana in the air angrily, "All of them will be gone!"  
"How can tacos vanish?" Henry blinked.  
"Somebody will be eating them all!" I told him.

We followed out way back to the burned Wish House, and up to the ramp. We placed the parts on the doll; it twitched, and moved its arms to begin rolling the wheelchair backwards, and up behind it colliding with the ground bellow.

"Aaaah; It's possessed…But it was awesome! I want one Henry... Buy me one…or we can take it with us!" I exclaimed.  
"No. You can't"  
"But...but...waaah" I pouted, pretending to wail like a child.  
"No" He said shaking his head.

Where the doll in the wheel chair was once at, there is a door on the ground, which had stairs that go lower down and we can exit! "Down the stairs of doom and into the fiery abyss of hell" I sang.  
"The stairs of doom…?" Eileen asked.  
"...What the hell" Henry shook his head.

We placed the medallion in the slot on the door, Henry opened the door, and we exited the world; the three of us had went down the stairs that's ending at the hole in the wall on the extended platform.

"I told you I'm epic!" I smirked.  
"This is what hell must be like" Eileen said.  
"I think its worse..." I nodded.


	10. Water Prison World Part 2

**I do not own Silent Hill.**

* * *

Inside the foggy staircase of doom is the place where Eileen and I waited for Henry to get back from the hole in the wall. I glanced around at the foggy surroundings which have blood on the stairs like somebody had been limping, and spilling their blood or it could be somebody dragging a body.

"He's taking a long time" I muttered.  
"I hope he is safe" Eileen said softly.  
I smirked over at her, "Don't we all?"  
"..Yeah" She nodded.

I scanned over the hole in the cut out wall; Henry had been getting out of the hole, "Hell, Henry!"  
"Hello" He said.  
"Hi, Henry" Eileen smiled.  
"..Hey, Eileen"  
"Uh…not to break your 'bonding' time, but we need to get going" I told them.  
"...Right" They both said.

The three of us made our way down the long stairs, I avoided the blood on the ground; I definitely did not want any blood on my shoes... Or did I? On one section of the stairs there had been a swinging body that swung backwards and forwards continuously.

"Sucks to be them…doll things" I mumbled. We stopped before the door with an symbol on the door... I think it was the "Halo of the Sun"? Maybe.

"Are we ready to go in?" I asked.  
"Yes" Henry nodded.  
"I think so" Eileen replied.

Henry opened the door and we proceeded in. The other side of the door had a cylinder elevator, the room was also in the shape of a cylinder; we stepped on to the floor of the elevator, and the elevator had descended down with us on it.

"What'cha gonna do when they come for you?" I sang out.  
"Who comes for you?" Eileen asked.  
"..Ehh.. It was from this show I used to watch when I was younger.. like 13?" I replied with a shrug.

It took some time to get to the bottom. We found ourselves in another cylinder room with a hole in the wall infront of us. Well, only Henry and I had seen it.

"I'll be going in~" I grinned at them.  
"Go on ahead" Henry nodded to me.  
I smirked, "Okay"

I had gone in the hole, I woke on the couch, and I groaned sitting from the couch rubbing my eyes. I was alone. I stood up from the couch heading to my backpack, and pulled out my music player.

"I'm gonna die without music~"I said loudly, utterly bored.

Nobody was around. I had only the choice of getting my music player, a few snack bars, and leaving back to Henry and Eileen who could be all making out while I am gone.. Just kidding.

"I see you're still alive" I turned to face the unexpected visitor, "What's up Walter?"  
"Nothing really, what are you doing?" He said.  
"Ah…I see... I'm making sure somebody doesn't die of starvation" I explained.  
"Who…?" He asked.  
"Somebody awesome! Say hello!"  
"Hello!" He glanced around.  
"Well, I got to get back.. I don't want to take much time.. Ohh, this is for you and lil' Walter" I ran over to my bag, and pulled out a giant industrialized bag of mixed candy; I passed it to him and he nodded. "Bye" He waved.  
"Bye Bye!" I waved back and he vanished in magical thin air, way better then any teleporting things I know of. I went over to the laundry room, and crawled my way back to my friends.

"Hello people! My friends, I thought you were both making out! Also, we need to hit the road" I grinned at them as they blushed madly. _Did they…?_

They nodded. We trailed around the cylinder elevator, and proceeded in through the door after unlocking it. Before is was the top of the Water Prison World.. Well, I knew this was the top.. I was the only one up here, and instead of Eileen and Henry; I also knew that this was the Water Prison was because of the brick and concrete, walls and floors; the double doors in front of us with Walter pointing at us with his double pistols.

"There is a rabid zombie" I said shocked. Eileen had begun firing at Walter with her sub-machine gun, the impact making him halt in movement and twitch.

"Run!" I shouted louder.

I placed my fingers around Eileen's wrist, and we took flight with Henry running alongside us, and we exited through the double doors. I seen the fog that had made things unclear to view the horizon.

"The fog! It burns meh!" I cried out dramatically.  
"Really…?" Henry said; I shook my head, "No" I said with a toothy grin.

We departed down the long connected to the wall ramp; I heard the doors from way behind us open; I was bum brushed in to the wall by Walter as he ran by shooting at Henry.

"That's not going to be easy..." I mumbled.  
"What's not?" Eileen asked.  
"Walter shooting at us" Henry and I both said to her.

We glanced at each other in disbelief then turned to Eileen. Thus, we continued on out way. The wall to my right had a hummer on it, I whacked it with my sheathed katana; it fell, and I stomped on it hearing a crunching sound: It died.

"I was bum brushed!" I exclaimed.  
"Bum brushed into the wall" Eileen blinked.  
"..What the hell" Henry shook his head.

Three more hummers flew from who knows land. Henry shot one, making it fall down down. It must have died because it never flew back up to us. The last hummer of the three had got shot by Eileen, it fell and Henry stomped on it.

"Yay" I cheered.

We had begun to go back on our way only to have Walter begun firing at us then run off again. We heard multiple gunshots, we reached the third floor, and they went right into the doors. In the corner of my eye I had seen Walter run at me. I was contemplating on whether tackling him or give him a fan girl hug...again. I also didn't I feel like it...Hmmm.

The other side of the doors had the cylinder room that contained many smaller cell rooms that formed around in a circular way, obviously around the security room.

I whistled, "It still amazes me"  
Henry gave me a look of pure disbelief, "..What the hell"  
"It's so damp and gross here" Eileen said.

We searched through the rooms, only to not find much. Outside a room had a twin victim. Eileen fired off her gun making the twin victim fall, and I stomped on it killing it.

"More rooms to explore!" I said.

We went around each room searching them. We stopped at the 1 o'clock room. We found the hole to the kitchen, I glanced around: a bloody shape of a person stained on the bed, dirty toilet and sink.

"Yeah..Who's going in?" I asked Henry.  
He opened his mouth to reply, only to have me respond quicker, "I will!"  
"No, your not!"  
"Watch me!" I stuck my tongue out, and jumped into the body chute, totally avoiding his hand that tried to grab my wrist. "Be safe, Emily!" Eileen said.  
"You better be safe" Henry said.

I jumped into the next hole, seeing another bloody bed; I went down the next one and down the next chute once more. I found myself in the kitchen. I was surprised that my stitches did not rip open.

"Gross!" I seen the growing white stools infront of me.

The kitchen had been abandoned, scattered silverware and food trays. I turned around to face double doors that led to the back room; I opened the doors and stepped inside. My nose scrunched up when the rotten stench entered my nostrils. I glanced at the big saw on my right, and the prison shirt in the front of me. I stepped over to the shirt and picked it up; I made my way out of the room.

"God, they're so weird!" I said to myself looking at the white stools.

I went around the table, near the stoves; I had seen a shiny food tray and picked it up. It was really shiny, like it was made of stainless steel.

"I might keep this" I muttered.  
"Plus, it'll be a souvenir" I grinned.

I put the food tray away.. to my magical pocket dimension. There is no way I can fit a food tray in my pockets.. So therefore, I may have a pocket dimension! I exited the room, and into the Dining Hall. I seen the tables, and benches that look like it has inches of dust on it; on one of the tables had a nutritional drink on it.  
To my right, there had been white stools moving about like to some silent groove of rhythm... like music that I could not hear. I kicked some of them, and elbowed harshly to the rest. They died disappeared. I picked up the nutritional drink, left out through the door, and into the hallway.

"Gotta move faster" I scolded myself.

I exited out of the hallway ending in the rounding hallway of the B1 floor. I ran to the exit of the hallway. I was killing white stools; I burst through the door panting, I found myself in a room, one with a hole in the wall to the right of me, there was door behind and infront of me as well as the double doors to the the left of me.

"Yay. Through the hole of doom!" I grinned.

I skipped over to the hole, I tripped over some 'invisible item...Okay... I tripped over my shoelace and fell onto my face. "Aaaaah! My face" I held my face with my hands. My begun throbbing more, and it was irritating.

I got up slowly to make my way to the hole, and escaped into it after taking the nutritional drink to the left of the hole. I woke up with my face hurting, I groaned and got up from the couch, and I strolled in to the bathroom. I soaked the prison shirt, and seen white letters rising to the top.

'My room is on the 2nd floor and I had to drink something with black things in it. I hid the sword with the triangle handle under my bed. That guy, the fat one, took the basement key. Next time I'll stick this triangle sword into that pig and take the key'

I left the bathroom after taking a note of the writings, and went into the laundry room; I crawled into the hole, and found myself back into the Water Prison World. I went in to then door on the right side of the double doors. I found myself on the exterior of the prison; I climbed the ladder to my right up, then the next ladder and I went up to the third floor.

I made my way over to the door, I halted to a stop when I seen Walter walking by. "Hello!" I waved. He waved back. I went in to the doors; I made my way back to the 1 o'clock room. I killed off the 'responding' twin victims and went through the door only to see Henry with Eileen chatting.

"Hello chainsaw bunnies!" I grinned.  
"You're safe" they said relieved.  
In nodded, "Oh, yes I am"  
"Okay, so... we got to..eh, here" I passed Henry the copied note from the bathroom.  
He read it and nodded; "Let's go get the sword then"  
I nodded with Eileen, "Okay"

The three of us had left through the third floor doors and mad dashed our designation to the second floor. We killed three hummers on our way down; "Again?!" I shouted out. I had seen Walter start shooting at us again.

I pulled out my metal food tray, and then threw it a Walter. He stopped to the side, and he gave a look of disbelief; No gunshots or firing had happened.

"Oh...god...I'm...Sorry!" I laughed nervously.  
"That's not nice" He said. I stopped laughing, regret washed over me. He shook his head and turned around running down the stairs.

"What the hell?" Henry said.  
"Why is this whole thing crazy?" I murmured.  
"..What's this about?" Eileen asked.  
"I have no clue" Henry and I said.  
"I'm so sorry!" I shouted.  
I was about to run after him, but Henry stopped me. "No, you'll get hurt"

I sighed deeply. We continued on our way, we got to the second floor, and we went through the double doors.

"Could this be...that Silent Hill cult? The place where they kept all those kids locked up..?" Eileen asked.  
"Yes" I replied solemnly.  
"Poor kids" Eileen said quietly.  
"I know" I agreed with her.

We searched the room, and going about finding where the triangle sword is located; we found the room, I dropped to my knees, and reached under the bed to pick the sword up. I got up, and we left the cell room exiting out of the double doors we previously entered.  
We stood on the outside of the prison, we continued on our way to the first floor; the floor was now on the concrete of the prison, I heard footsteps above us, and I glanced up to see Walter a floor above us. I looked over to the side of the prison, the water waves crashing against the prison madly.

"It's a long way to the top and a long way to the bottom" I said with a frown.  
"It is" Henry and Eileen looked down to the water.

We proceeded through the door as we got to the first floor. The three of us hurried in the door right across from us, we were in the curving cylinder hallway of doom.

"Henry..Emily...I'm scared" Eileen sobbed. She was getting possessed again.

I quickly whirled around whipping out a candle; I lit it with my Zippo lighter, and passed her the candle. She turned back, the signs of her possession cleared away. Henry nodded at me with gratitude. I nodded back.

"Thank you" Eileen smiled.  
"You're welcome" I smiled back.

We heard moaning, talking then singing? It belonged to that Desavlo guy obviously. We begun making our way. Each step we got, the louder the Desalvo's voice had got. Henry grabbed his head appearing to be in pain. I tightened my grip on the handle of my katana. Eileen held her sub-machine gun out cautiously, and Henry had pulled out his gun as well.

"Attack!"I shouted out.

Henry fired a bullet as Desalvo floated around the corner, and right over the white stools. Eileen begun firing at Desalvo as well. I ran at him, only to collide into the white stools, "Oww" I fell backwards, having the stools die off. We fired and attack Desalvo, he moved around crunching in a ball, and rolling like a soccer ball in one spot, then levitated up from the ground a few feet. I football tackled him then I hadd stabbed the Swof of Obedience right through the stomach of Desalvo.

"No, stay put!" I pointed down at the ghost victim form of Desalvo.  
"Nobody wants yo to go off and drown yourself again, now do we? Well, I won't mind... Eh.. just stay put" I said.  
Henry went by muttering, "What the hell"  
Eileen shook hear head, a smile on her lips and a giggle escaped her lips. I took the Water Generator Key from the ground, and slipped it in to my pocket. We continued on, we passed the double doors to the right of us, then we found the door that led to the basement,  
and we made our way through the door. I glanced to the right of me, there was a big water wheel turning and turning... like what water wheels suppose to do when it has water. Then there was some worms hanging from the ceiling, and jumping in and out of the water... When I mean worms, they are really big worms!

"Holy flying cows! There are worms!" I pointed at the worms in awe.  
"They are big" Henry said,  
"Really big" Eileen agreed.  
"You mean very big ones!" I piped in.

Eileen laughed lightly understanding my joke. Henry had a blush going on.. most likely understanding my messed up joke. We made our way down the stairs, and went to the door that led us to the exit. I handed Henry the key which he unlocked the door. We left to the other side of the door. In front of us was a big generator with small blades rotating. We made our way around the generator. I groaned as we seen about six twin victims pointing at us.

"Aaaaah! They want tacos!" I dramatically cried.  
"They don't get tacos!" Henry said.  
"No tacos for them!" Eileen agreed with us.

We head towards the twin victims. I waved at them mockingly, "Can't touch this!" I stuck my tongue out. I obviously provoked one because one twin victim had run at me. I un-sheathed my blade, and slashed at on once it was close enough; It fell back when I kicked it on to the ground, then I drop kicked it. More twin victims ran at us. Henry and Eileen attacked.

For the next ten minutes I was running in circles, like a chicken with it's head cut off, "Aaaaah! They gonna get meh!"  
"They are gone except for the one chasing you and it's neglecting us" Henry said trying to sound calm. I glanced over my shoulder to see a twin victim chase me. "Nooo! Leave meh. I don't want any brownies. I'm not interested!" I shouted out.

I heard a gunshot, and something fell; I stopped running, and face planted into the exit door; and I clutched my nose as blood rushed out, "Owwww" I moaned in pain. I got up slowly, I pinched my nostrils shut, trying to stop the blood flow.

"Are you okay?" they asked.  
"Noo, I'm dying of blood loss. Of course I'm fine!" I frowned.

Henry opened the door I face-planted into. I noticed the room was getting narrower like we were either getting taller or the room is shrunk at the end... The three of us had fled from the room, and through the exit of the world door.  
"Let's go" Henry said.

We moved on our way through to long and twisty road of stairs; I glanced at the body parts that lay on the steps, and the fences; to our right was an upside down twitching mannequin that's in a cage. We eventually go to the hole in the wall.

"Yes; Finally!" I shouted happily.


	11. Building World Part 2

**I do not own Silent Hill.**

* * *

I watched as Henry crawled into the hole, Eileen stood to my left; and the fog was getting a little clearer, but not much. There was many minutes that passed by. Eileen and I had waited for Henry to arrive back.

"I miss the taste of ice cream" I muttered.  
"Yeah" Eileen agreed; Henry showed back up from the hole.

"I thought that you were stuck there... or you had gone to some thrift shop!" I joked.  
"A thrift shop? I'm locked in my apartment" He said.  
"Yeah...But still.. it would be funny..kinda" I grinned.

The three of us continued back on our path down stairway of doom. Some of the side walls are missing, holes of the concrete walls, and more blood stains on the ground. We got to the exit door, the seal on the door. On the other side of the door we heard muttering then something dropped. I looked over to see... Braintree on the ground. Henry went to pick up a diary on the ground. It was some reminisces, the four season items we had to collect to proceed forward in the world.

"Aaaah! He's back!" I shouted, pointing at the victim for of Braintree. Henry and Eileen turned to see Braintree with a crowbar in hand. "What the hell" Henry said ducking as Braintree swung his crowbar at him.

Eileen begun firing at Braintree, making him twitch multiple times. I went at Braintree hitting him many times yelling, "You are supposed to stay dead!"  
"Take this!" I shouted out this time.

Braintree teleported behind Henry and smacked him, Henry stumbled back. I growled running at Braintree, but he teleported, and I ran into the metal fence.

"What the hell!" Henry and I said.

I spin around quickly after recovering from the fence issue, I kicked the side of Braintree's leg. He fell down as Eileen fired down at him, and Henry begun stomping on him. About eight times then he pulled out a Sword of Obedience, and stabbed it through Braintree's back since he was face-first on the ground.

"Hah. Taste that concrete!" I glared down at Braintree.  
"I remember this place.. It looks a lot like downtown Ashfield" Eileen said.

I looked over at her, she was once appearing to be slightly possessed! I gawked, and pulled out a holy candle, lit it then gave it to her; she held it closely. I gave Henry a spare nutritional drink. He nodded; I smirked back.  
To the left of us was a Jeep, it appeared to be some similar color scheme that someone I knew had on their vehicle. We made our way out through the metal fence gap, and to the elevator doors we entered. I took a long step over to the buttons by the door, and pressed the bottom button; the elevator descended down, when it got to the bottom, a door on he opposite side of us had opened: I could stay or go. Let Henry do the two item collecting or I could. I decided on doing it. After all, I knew these worlds better then Henry or Eileen, though Walter knew them better then all of us...right?

"I'll go and you stay with Eileen. We don't want her to get possessed, right?" I told Henry.  
"Be safe" Eileen smiled.  
"I'll watch after her" Henry said. Eileen blushed as he looked over to her.  
I two finger saluted them, "Yes Ma'am!"  
She laughed lightly, Henry shook his head and his hips curved up.

I walked over to the ladder that was visible through the open double doors. I climbed down the ladder slowly, and my feet hit the solid ground. I strolled forwards, I was back in that below shower like room. There had tremers again on the walls, dripping water from the ceiling, and pipes that lay scattered.

"Damn" I whistled. I marched ahead to the hallway opening that was blocked by white stools; way behind them had a ladder going up.

"Great" I said sarcastically. I kicked and elbowed my way through, the whitestools died off. At the far end, a Billboard ball was in the corner on the ground. I picked it up, and slipped it into my jacket pocket. I climbed up the ladder, finding myself in the alley that has concrete buildings, and fences here and there and even locked doors! I made me way to the door that led me to the way to the bar; on the way there I had killed some hummers that showed up.

I stopped walking when I seen two familiar bodies that were in the building infront of me, they were very visible by the glass windows. I heard them like they weren't even in the building... How could...? Walter and little Walter were in the building.

"I'm going to see my mom! Stay out of my way! How are you anyways?" Little Walter asked looking up.  
"My names is Walter...Walter Sullivan! It's time to complete the 21 sacraments!" Walter said.  
"What are the 21 sacraments?" little Walter said, he looked around to the door.

My ears went silent for a split second, I didn't even hear the next words.. Only then I heard the rest, "Well, let's go see Mother!" Walter bent down a bit and picked up little Walter.  
"Oww! Let me go. It hurts!" They disappeared.

I ran to the building and punched the window, "Damn it" I growled. The impact cracked the window slightly; blood had gone down my wounded knuckles. I cradled my wounded fist and continued to the door slowly. I went around the corner passing the vendor against the wall, cardboard boxes near the door; I entered through the door, I heard wheelchairs downstairs, and I ran down the stairs.

"Sweet" I exclaimed. I dodged a few wheelchairs, when one got close enough I jumped into one as the wheelchair was going around. "The wheels on the wheelchair go round and round!" I sang.

I stuck my arms in the air, screaming in glee, "Wheeels on the wheelchair go round and round; Round and round!"

"Oh nooo~ I think there is going to be a crash!" I jumped out of the wheelchair as it collided with another. Both of them stopped moving. I hopped in another, this wheelchair decided that it would go faster; it bumped into another wheel chair then the rest.

"Aaaaaah! It has road rage!" I screamed out, and then fell into laughter. Another wheelchair rammed into the one I was in, I was thrown out of the chair, and I found myself on the ground. I got up and looked at the wreckage; I smacked my forehead in disbelief, "Road rage wheelchairs!"

I shipped over to the door, I went through the door. I found myself on the exterior of the building. I looked down at the stairs that went down a few stories. I descended down the stairs and went to the bottom.

"Ooh, the gross couch!" I grimaced at the dirty couch to my left, it had trash on it. I ran to to door all the way infront of me and entered. On the other side of the door was the bar, I glanced around the small bar. Though, it's not big as some I had seen from magazines of other video games. This one was small enough to not get lost in.

"Oh wow" I chuckled to myself. I walked over to the counter, and picked up the Later Bartender's Memo placing it in my pocket without reading it.

"What the hell was the number again?" I rubbed my chin in thought.  
"I forgot!" I sighed.

I hurried over to the hole next to the pool table and crawled into the hole I woke up on the couch, I hurried to Henry's bedroom, and looked out of the window; I stared at the billboard of the bar: 555-3750.  
I backed up and went over to the phone; I dialed in the number and waited as it dialed.

"The phone number you trying to reach is no longer in service. The new number is 555-4890" Came from the phone. "Bleh; Bad phone" I stuck my tongue out.

I dialed in the new number, I waited for it to dial. Then I had heard some crazy noises, it in a way reminded me of chainsaws...Weird. "..That noise just now..What was that...?" I had to say Henry's line. "Probably angry creatures that want my tacos" I chimed.

I exited Henry's bedroom, I searched around then stopped at to the laundry room. I looked over to the door to see a red scrap of paper partially under the it. So I read it,

'Continuing from yesterday, I'm going to summarize everything that I've learned about Walter Sullivan so far. Naturally, it was a long way for a kid his age to travel, but he made the trip every week by subway or bus. Unfortunately, someone else was living in this apartment and so he couldn't be reunited with his mother (Room 302). For years, he continued to come here, almost like he was possessed, just to peek into the apartment. Eventually, the tenants began to complain and treat him badly when they saw him hanging around. Walter began to fear the tenants and seen them as obstacles preventing him from seeing his mother. As the years passed and Walter matured, he begun to be more and more influenced by the teachings of the cult. Furthermore, his obsessions with his mother and his feelings of resentment towards the outer world became even deepen.  
Walter became preoccupied with one particular tract from the cult's "Bible." "The descent of the Holy Mother- The 21 Sacraments" "By the 21 Sacraments, the Holy Mother shall appear in the countries of the world and shall bring salvation to the sinful ones." After Walter left "Wish House", he move to "Pleasent River", a town neighboring Silent Hill. For a while, he lived the life of a normal student, but he was still filled with bitterness and resentment towards the rest of the world. Several years later, he launched his plan there. The 2 murders...'

I blinked, "Wow...so sad" I whispered.

I put the Red Diary -July 29 away, and made my way inside the laundry room; I crawled in to the hole. I got back to the, bar and I went to the door to the right of me. I put in the '4890' in the number pad. I heard a click, I assumed it was now unlocked. I turned around and went out of the bar, and head back to where Henry and Eileen were at. I ran up the stairs, and went through the door.

I cracked up laughing, the wheelchairs were still 'knocked' out from their little 'road rage' mischief. I went up the stairs and to the door, I went inside. Outside the door, I glanced over to see the volleyball I neglected to see near the cardboard boxes. I picked it up. I ran out of the area, around a corner then all the way passed a ghost victim that popped out from somewhere.

"Aaah! No autographs!" I shouted. I climbed down the ladder, ran through to the ladder, and climbed up to the elevator that Henry and Eileen were in; I glanced at them, they were staring at each other in silence. I coughed, they turned to me looking relieved.

"You're back!" Eileen exclaimed happily.  
"Of course! I am awesome, so yeah" I smiled.  
"You had us worried!" Henry said..  
I sighed, "I got back safely. Oh, here"

I passed him the notes; he took them and read them over. "Stay away from Walter" he said.  
"How about now…?" I smirked.  
"He's a murdered!" Henry's jaw twitched.  
I shrugged, "Then I will face the outcome. Anyways, everybody has reasons to why they do things"  
"Just listen to our suggestion" Eileen said to me. "Fine" I frowned at them.

I walked over to Eileen and crossed my arms. Henry hit the top button, the elevator went up. We exited the elevator, and stood on the open ledge that looked to the entrance where we arrived at. "Oooh, wow" I whistled looking down to see Braintree still pinned down.

We walked forward and around the corner. A sniffer showed up. We were near the stairs that led us to a higher level. "Awww. It's so cute" I kicked the sniffer away as it tried to clamp it's jaws down on my leg.

Henry hit the sniffer with his axe a few times making it fall; He killed it off as well as the second sniffer. We went up the stairs to the top. We entered the door; I noticed that we were in the Sporting Goods shop. I glanced around the room: volleyballs continued in the corner of the room, baseball bats on the wall and ground, golf clubs and some cake candles behind us.  
I pulled out the volleyball, and tossed it in to the volleyball container, "She shoots. The ball goes. And it's a goal!" I cheered and tossed my arms into the air celebrating.  
"Nice shot" I grinned at the two.  
"Thanks" I said.

I gave Eileen a candle as I noticed she was beginning to show the signs of possession. She held the candle smiling again. We went through the door on our right side, and then another door; Down a small hallway, and in to another door! We found ourselves in bigger room. A ghost floated down heading at us. "No autographs! You can't have one!" I yelled at the ghost.

The three of us hurried up the stairs, across a floor that connected to the otherside of the room, and up the stairs; we made way a door and went inside. I grabbed the stuff cat on the floor to the left of me, and placed the candles into the cake. We left the room, and made our way back to the Sporting Goods shop. "Aaahh! The fan is back!" I pushed the ghost aside and it fell over the ledge..

We made it to the door exit, went inside, and we had got back to the Sporting Goods shop. Henry had walked over to the baseballs that were against the wall, and picked one up. He went in to the hole saying, "I'll be back" I cracked up laughing, remembering a movie series that the sentence in.

"What's funny?" Eileen asked.  
"I'll be back" I deepened my voice.  
"I'll be back! It sounds so funny when he says it" I grinned at her.  
"It did" She laughed.  
"I'll be back" She deepened her voice.  
"I'll be back" My voice sounder really deep.  
"I'm back" Henry announced as he stuck his head out of the hole. We let out a small shriek and turned to see Henry. I clutched my chest, where my heart is. Eileen appeared to do the same.

"You meanie! Trying to give Eileen and I a heart attack?" I pouted.  
"Sorry" He said.  
"Well, let's go!" I exclaimed.

We scurried through the door in front of us, which led to the pet shop. We descended down the stais after going around the fences. We came around the corner, and across the grate fence like floor then through the door; we were now in the pet shop of doom.

"A pet shop. A pet shop... I want a pet!" I said then grinned.  
"No pet" Henry shook his head.  
"But..but..I wanna have a pet" I pouted.  
"Emily, we can't have pets from this place.. they attack us" Eileen said .  
I sighed dramatically, "Fine!"

I slid around some shelves, down a few isles, and found an open animal cage on a counter. The shop had nearly empty shelves, glass containers, empty kennels and no animals were around.

"Awww. No pets" I frowned deeply. I took out the stuffed cat and placed it in the empty cage. We heard a sound of a clock from somewhere; I ran over to the door that we had to go through, and I entered with the two behind me.

"Off to never never land~" I sang.  
"Goth that right" Henry muttered.  
"I wonder when we could get out of here" Eileen sighed.

We walked to the stairs and down them. The rusty aluminum like walls were distracting me. We found a door in the room and entered it; the clock was louder, and hummers swarmed at us. I smacked some with my blade, and then stomped on them. Henry hit some hummers with his baseball bat, and then stomped down on them after they fell to the floor.

"Kiss my boot!" I stomped on another hummer. The room was metal; it looked like we were on the ceiling, there was stairs by the exit door above it, and fences to the side of it. We made our way to the door that had some kind of clock on it, and proceeded in.

"Wow..more odd rooms" I smirked.  
"Yeah" Eileen agreed.

We turned right, and then crossed the extending platform to the other side. We hurried down more stairs then another floor that had doors that led to nowhere as we checked. We went down more stairs that had us on the bottom floor.

"Okay. I'll check this door" I pointed to a door that led us out. I went over to the door slowly; it was located on the opposite side the two were at. "Is this really happened to this city...? Or are we just going insane?" Eileen asked.  
"I think.. I don't know" I told her with a frown.  
It was unlocked, "It's open!" I shouted over to them.  
"Okay" Henry called over.

They both made their way over to me, and went through the door after opening it; the other side had Gumheads jumping and running around, four Gumheads and one sniffer dog in total.

"Aaah they are back!" I pointed at the Gumheads.  
"Great" Henry shook his head.  
Eileen blinked at us, "You dealt with them before?"  
We nodded to her, "Yes"

We killed the creatures off in 10 minutes at least. I skipped down the hallway, singing 'Thrift Shop', since I heard it from my niece so many times in a row on the laptop. It was stuck in my head..Great. I pulled my mp3 player out and played 'Thrift Shop'.

"I'm gonna pop some tags,  
Only go 20 dollars in my pocket  
I,I, I'm hunting, lookin' for a come-up"

I skipped a few times as I had felt like singing,  
"Ice in the fridge is so damn frosty,  
The people like damn that's a cold ass honkey"

Henry smacked his forehead, "...What the hell?"  
Eileen laughed.  
"I am stuck in a closet and savin' money,  
an I'm hella happy, that's a bargain..."

I stopped walking, twirled in a circle, and Henry and Eileen blinked at me in disbelief. Eileen started to laugh only to cover her mouth with her hand, to stop from laughing.

"Imma take it grandpa style, imma take i grandpa style,  
No, real I asked your grandpa can I hav this hand-me-downs?  
Velour suit and some houseslippers,  
Doukie brown leather jacket that I found diggin"

I began skipping off ,they followed chuckling a bit. We went around a few corners, I was skipping away without paying attention I as I once again face planted into a door. I fell on to my butt groaning, "Owww" I got up and rubbed my sore butt.

"Are you okay?" Eileen asked.  
"Yes" I nodded.  
"...Why are you always hurting yourself?" Henry shook his head in disbelief.  
"I bruised my butt...poor butt" I cried dramatically.

We proceeded through the door, only to see that we had more stairs to go down. "More stairs...Damn it.. I'm need an elevator!" I pouted looking down the stairs.  
"We need to get moving" Henry reminded me.  
I smacked my forehead, "Right..Let's proceed onwards" I hopped down the stairs.

The two followed behind me, slowly, chattering with each other; I glanced over to my shoulder, Henry said something I couldn't hear and it made Eileen blush. We made our descent down more stairs to the bottom and around the corner to the only door. I unlocked the door opening it, and we stepped inside; we were in the alley of concrete buildings, a ghost victim floating about 10 feet above us? We fled past the ghost and hurried around the corner, to the next corner and then another. We proceeded past the building that I watched both Walters in earlier. We passed in to the next area, a water tower, boxes and the vending machine that looks useless.

"I'm in too much pain for it to be a dream..Plus, I can see you so clearly..." Eileen said.  
"We are living it" I told her honestly.  
"W-we are?" Her eyes wide in horror.  
"We will protect you" We told her.  
She broke in a small smile, "Thanks"

I waved her off and we all left the area by the door. I went to the railing, and looked down at the wheelchairs. They were finally moving again. I ran down the stairs, and tried to get in a wheel chair, but they avoided me. I pouted, "Not fair!"  
"Life's not fair"

I turned around in a circle; there was nobody near me except for Henry and Eileen. "Did you say something?" I asked them.  
"No" they replied.  
I sighed and rand a hand through my hair, "Okay..let's go then"

They wheel chairs avoided me and not Henry or Eileen. I stood in the middle of the room and groaned. "All I wanted was to ride in one!" I cried dramatically.  
"Be careful what you wish for"  
My eyes went ride as the wheelchairs begun to go after me, I ran in circles, "Noooooooo!"

Henry and Eileen got to the exit door, one that I did go through to get to the bar. They watched me in disbelief. They were silent. I tripped over my shoe and I fell in to a wheelchair, I turned and sat up. The wheelchairs begun going around the room quickly, "Aaaaaah! Hahahaha... om my gosh..haaha. The wheels on the wheel chair go round and round!" I grinned.  
"..What the hell" Henry smacked his forehead...?Eileen started laughing.  
"Round and round!" I shouted in glee.

The wheelchairs stopped and I got out. We left the room through the door Henry and Eileen stood in front of; I seen a candle that was on one side of the stairs, I got to the candle and picked it up. "Got a candle" I called over to Henry.

I made my way back over to them and we went down the stairs. Only to stop when a Gumhead shows up from somewhere, I kicked it, and fell on the back, and it slid down the stairs, "I just noticed they sound similar to a wild cat"  
"I was thinking that too" Henry said.  
"Same here" Eileen agreed.

I got to where the Gumhead was at and stomped on it. We continued on our path down to the ground bottom. At the bottom, I glanced at the couch..It was a really bad couch.  
We entered the door that led us to the bar. We killed the Gumhead in our way, with Eileen's gun fired, my sword whacking and Henry's stomping on it. "Yay! It's gone~" I sang out.  
"Do you like singing?" Henry asked.  
"Yes. It amuses me" I replied casually.

Henry went in to the hole next to the pool table. I pulled out a bar stool, and took a seat, Eileen did the same. I sighed folding my hands on the counter.

"What's going on your mind?" Eileen asked.  
"Oh..its just that these worlds Henry and I visited.. It's just.. odd"  
"Same here. I never imagine that these worlds are real"  
"Yeah" I smirked over at her.  
'You have no clue' I thought.  
"Hey, I'm back"

We turned in our seats slightly to see Henry get out from the hole in the wall; I got out of my seat, and Eileen did the same. We all went over to the door that has the number pad on it; I opened the door, we advanced further in the next area, and found ourselves at the long stairwell; the stairs to the top was blocked, and the only way was down.

"A wall must have collapsed from above...I think we can make it through" Henry said.

We immigrated down the stairs, killing hummers that got in our way. I shot the last few, and they had dropped to the bottom floor with satisfying crunching sound. I had Eileen hold a candle instead of using or holding the sub-machine gun, we got to the ground floor and glanced at each other.

"Who knows what could be behind those doors" I sang.  
"There could be nothing?" Eileen wondered.  
"Anything could be there" Henry looked at the door.  
I breathed in and out deeply, "Okay! We go in an see what is there!"

They nodded in agreement. All three of us fled through the door, and stopped still when we seen huge wall men creatures on these sliding slots going up and down the walls at different times.

"Oh god" we all said in shock.

I gave Eileen her weapon back. We all attacked them, we ran around the big square like center that dropped to who knows land.

"What the hell?! Which one is it?!" I Shouted.

Eileen fired at one hanging creatures that looked like it was attached to a skin on the slot, and was coming out of a hole..like... Oh great.  
I hit another, no other creatures twitched. It recovered and hit me, I fell on the ground dazed; I swore I seen stars. Out of the corner of my eyes, I seen Henry hit one creatures with his axe. All the other creatures moved with the hit. I shouted over to him as I got up slowly, "Keep hitting it!"

He didn't respond; he continued on hitting the creature. I got over to him and helped slashing at the creatures and Eileen fired her gun at it. Then they all stopped moving and slid back up. Two hanging men were on both sides of the exit door, hanging limp. Henry went to the exit door, Eileen and I got over to him.

"Thank you. You saved us!" I smiled at Henry.  
He nodded, "We are all safe from them" He looked up at the two creatures.

They left through the door, I glanced up at the creatures, "Hah! Sucks to be you hanging creatures!" I stuck my tongue out and went in through the door.


	12. Apartment World Part 2

**I do not own Silent Hill. **

* * *

The fog had lessen, making the area more clear. The blood on the steps were more evident. When we look to the right side of us, we could make out somewhat of the dark outline; the fences had been missing here and there; some has holes in them or are in okay condition.

"Wow, I can see better" I whistled.  
"The fog has cleared up" Eileen said.  
"It has" Henry nodded.

We found the hole in the wall, Henry climbed in through it; and I stood away from the hole near the stairs with Eileen near me. What did we do: We kept looking around cautiously?

Henry crawled out of the hole. He walked over to us, "We should continue"  
"Indeed" I grinned.  
"Yeah" Eileen agreed. We had begun making our way down the long stairs. I glanced to the right side of me, a twitching small child like mannequin; it was in a small windowless room.

"Oh my god..It's dancing!" I exclaimed.

Henry and Eileen stopped walking. They looked over to where my gaze was. Henry didn't say anything. Neither did Eileen. We continued onwards to the main ground, there was spare doors that lay around, We followed the blood trail which ended at the door to Room 303. It has a diary infront of the door.

"Interesting" I muttered to myself.

I kept my gaze on Henry as he read the diary since I noticed his eyes moving. The three of us had entered through the door, I glanced at the grey colored room; The only color was from the lit candles, an old photo book and red book. I went over to it and picked them up.

I read out loud, "There was once was a baby and a mother..Who were connected by a magical cord...But one day the cord was cut, and the mother went to sleep. But the baby was left all alone. But the baby made lots of friends at Wish House, and everyone was very nice to him. The baby was happy. His friends told him how to wake up his mother..."

I paused to take a breath then continued, "...So the baby went right away.. But the mother wouldn't wake up. No matter how he tried, she wouldn't wake up. Because the one that he was trying to wake up was actually the Devil.  
The baby had been deceived... The baby cried and cried and cried. When he thought of the mother, he remembered the feeling of being connected to her through the magical cord. Just then, a ray of light came down from the sky. The light was very warm and made the baby feel good. When the baby looked into his hand, he saw that the magical cord was lying there. With the cord clutched in his hand, the baby went happily to sleep"

I felt tears run down my cheeks; I felt bad for Walter.. He had not met his mother.. Hell, that wasn't very happy by the sound of it. I held the Old Picture book out to Henry, without turning to him. He took it in hand, I passed him the Crimson Tome as I turned towards him, and he took it. We made our way to the bedroom, and entered it; the room had a red type writer with some red piece of papers. Henry begun picking them up, reading them.

I exited the bedroom, and waltzed into the living room; I noticed something dripping onto the floor. I looked up to see this "Joseph" was out of the ceiling and appeared to be a part of it. He definitely took creeper and stalker to a whole new level..Henry and Eileen exited the bedroom, They made their way over to me.

"Ah Slenderman!" I shouted and ran out of the living room and into the bathroom. I climbed through the hole in the wall. I left Henry and Eileen to talk to that creepy ceiling man.

I found myself back in Room 302. I was alone in this room. I sat up from the couch, placed my legs over to the side and stood up. I glanced around the room. Nothing was out of place except..for Henry. So I assume that he was still with Eileen back in that one room.

I shrugged to myself, I turned to the kitchen and stared. I felt like singing, so I opened my mouth and sung,

_"You lie, silent there before me,_  
_Your tears, they mean nothing to me,_  
_The wind is howling at the window,_  
_The love you never gave,_  
_I give to you,_  
_Rally don't deserve it,_  
_But now, there's nothing you can do._  
_So sleep, in your only memory_  
_Of me, my dearest mother..._

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes._  
_(Goodbye)_  
_It was always you that I despised._  
_I don't feel enough for you to cry, (Oh well)_  
_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_  
_(Goodbye),_  
_(Goodbye),_  
_(Goodbye),_  
_(Goodbye)."_

I hear movement from behind me. I ignored it, I thought it was Henry. So I continued on singing,

_"So insignificant, sleeping dormant deep inside of me,_  
_Are you hiding away, lost, under the sewers,_  
_Maybe flying high, in the clouds?_  
_Perhaps you're happy without me..._  
_So many seed have been sewn in the flied,_  
_And who could sprout up so blessedly,_  
_If I had died I would have never felt so sad at all,_  
_You will not hear me say 'I'm Sorry'._  
_Where is the light, wonder if it's weeping somewhere?_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes._  
_(Goodbye)_  
_It was always you that I despised._  
_I don't feel enough for you to cry, (Oh well)_  
_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_  
_(Goodbye),_  
_(Goodbye),_  
_(Goodbye),_  
_(Goodbye)._

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes._  
_(Goodbye)_  
_It was always you that I despised._  
_I don't feel enough for you to cry, (Oh well)_  
_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_  
_(Goodbye)"_

I turned around to take a seat on the couch, to only see that Walter on a chair with is eyes closed. So I continued,

_"Here's a lull ably to close your eyes._  
_(Goodbye)_  
_It was always you that I despised._  
_I don't feel enough for you to cry, (Oh well)_  
_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_  
_(Goodbye),_  
_(Goodbye),_  
_(Goodbye),_  
_(Goodbye)."_

After I finished singing, he opened his eyes and stared at me, "That song is about my mother?"  
"..Yeah, I suppose it is" I said.  
"I like it"  
"As do I"  
"I'm always watching you"  
"...okay?"

I heard the bedroom door open. I watched as Walter disappears, and Henry passed into the living room. "Is Eileen here?" He asked.  
"No" I shook my head.

He looked over to the door to see it was still chained up. I glanced down at his hands to see that he is holding Pickaxe of Hope. He looked down at the pickaxe, and he walked over to the hallway end. He swung the axe at the wall; it broke a hole in the wall. I ran over to him and gazed in.

"Now that is something!" I grinned.  
"..What the hell?"

He stepped into the hole, I followed after him. Inside the room stank really bad. I covered my mouth, I seen that Henry did the same. A bottle dropped off of the shelf, the cap rolled off to..a mans body. No...Walter's body; it's tangled up in some kind of pipe. Henry went over to the body, he looked at it. He reached in a pocket and pulled out keys.

"Oh, keys. Yay" I said sarcastically.  
"It could be the keys to exit the apartment?" He said.  
"Some evil looking keys" I joked.

We left the small room into the hallway; Henry took the keys out and put it in a lock, the locks had unlocked, and loosened up. They also fell here and there. The door opened, Henry and I left the room quickly. We looked at the weird walls. They appear to be moving.

"Oh man...No way.. Not here too" Henry us.

Henry and I looked around in disbelief. We turned to see Eileen slowly making her way. "Eileen!" Henry called out, holing his hand up. She got over to us slowly limping.  
"This is our apartment building, but...now it looks like some kind of nightmare" Eileen said.

To our right had metal bars sticking up to the ceiling from the floor. We had to go left towards room 301, we entered the room: Inside the room had a twin victim. Henry swung his baseball bat at it, and Eileen fired at it. I whacked it with my sword, it fell to the ground; Henry stomped on it. "Looks like we got to go down the stairs" I told them.

We descended down the stairs slowly. There was another twin victim that came from under the shadows of the stairs; and we attacked and killed it off. We left the room and walked down the hallway. I glanced over to see Walter begun shooting at us. "Aaah. Through the door!" I shouted..

We barged into room 202. I slammed the door shut behind me, since I was the last one in. "Holy freaking monkey...That...that..." I cached my breath, "That was exhilarating!" I gave them a toothy grin.  
"How was that exhilarating?" Henry asked.  
"We escaped death so far" I replied evenly.

Inside the room had the still same painted portraits. In a bedroom, as we searched, had a Sword of Obedience. Henry took claim of it. In the living room, we slid through a opening that has another room attached to it. It was Room 203, we left the room that had a bed an a blood shirt on it. We made our way out of that apartment room.

"Let's continue one!" I grinned. Out in the hallway, I had them ignore Room 204. I simply told them it just gives my "goosebumps".

"Can we get out of here?" Eileen asked.  
"I have no clue" I told her quietly. She sighed. I survived this game... I'm not sure if I will die anytime soon...

We proceeded through the double doors and about five patient creatures shown. I attacked first, I slid out my katana and slashed at one. It stumbled back, I kicked its ankle, and slashed at it again. It fell and I stomped on it; it had one last burp and it died.

"They are burping again!" I said loudly.

Henry killed two, Eileen did not use her gun, and she was defenseless at the time being. I killed the remaining two. We then made our way into the opposite facing doors, we walked down the hallway, and around a corner then straight into room 206. The three of us had seen Walter and I begun to run to the bedroom, I slid through the opening crack. Henry and Eileen followed behind me.

"Oh, hey. We are back in Mr-I-Electrocute-myself-because-I'm depressed's room!" I laughed out.  
"Who?" Eileen was confused.  
"Braintree. Room 207" I said.

We exited the room. We were in another hallway, we descended around the railing. A bosom swung at Henry, and I pulled him back with one hand. He nodded and I smirked. We killed if off, which of course Henry stomped on it. We fled downstairs.

"Dad..Dad..Where's Dad? Dad..I can't see your face!" We heard. I swear it sounds like Little Walter speaking. Henry and Eileen searched in the rooms 107 and 106. I stayed in the hallway, when they came back we continued on our way. We went passed the Superintendent's room. It was chained up.

"Oh...a chained room…so scary" I sarcastically said.  
"We were chained in the room" Henry said.  
"Oh...right" I smacked my forehead.

We approached the double doors, and walked into the next room; I glanced around at the lobby, a drawing pad was on the ground. We went over to it, Henry picked up the sketchbook. Eileen stood still; The sketchbook was now back on the ground.

"Okay, let's go!" I pointed at the double doors that led us to find that guy who is wrapped up in something similar to a straight jacket suit. We went through those doors, and traveled down the hallway; the man was in the corner of it. Henry went up the him cautiously. The guy spoke, "Oh, shut the hell up! You can't blame it all on me!"

I shook my head, this guy sounds like some snobby son of a...never mind. We turned to see a twin victim pointing at us, Henry swung at it multiple times with me, it fell and he stomped on it. We entered room 103. A bosom rushed at us on it's long arms. I raised my sword and hit it across its face. Henry hit it as well, causing it to fall down, and I stomped on it. I went over to the guy that hangs by a chain.

"Anyways, let's get outta here..I can't stand it here anymore" he said.

I scoffed as Henry and I fled from the room, we entered the next room: Room 102. A ghost victim was waiting for us? Henry hit it first, I swung at it next. One after another hit. We took turns abusing this 'poor' ghost. It fell and Henry pulled out a Sword of Obedience, and stabbed it through the ghost.

"Oh..It's that guy...thing...dude...man...thingy" I pointed at the man that was in the living room, near the curtains. Henry went over to him.

"If that super hears him, we're in trouble. I don't like that guy…" I was blocking him out. We left the room and made our way down the hallway. The hanging man was at the end of the hallway. "Stupid little crybaby"

I gritted my teeth. We proceed into Room 101. We found that ridiculous guy in a circular open cage in the hallway of the room.

"Hurry up-Get packed"  
"That guy..I hate him already" I growled.  
"Why is that?"  
"He sounds horrible!"

We exited the room, and then into room 104. We found the guy then left to the lobby. In the lobby, Eileen was holding the sketchbook close to her, and she was looking down at it sadly.

"Eileen...?" Henry stepped towards her.  
"Its terrible..That poor little boy" Eileen said.  
"..His parents just threw him away. Right after he was born.. Poor thing. He really thinks that 302 is his mother. I got to..I got to help him" Eileen looked at us.  
"Poor boy.." I looked at the ground.

A loud siren goes off and it was the Silent Hill siren! I spun in a circle and look around frantically. Henry and Eileen did so too. Goosebumps ran up and down my arms.

"Aaah. We are gonna die!" I fell to my knees and held my hands in the air. "My skin will be ripped off and I will suffer some horrible death!" I frowned.

I felt my pocket vibrate, I smacked my forehead. It was the alarm that I had on my cellphone. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked down at it, I turned my alarm off then my cellphone.

"God, I thought something else was going to happen" I laughed out.  
"What the hell?" Henry shook his head.  
"..That was scary" Eileen said.  
"Ehh... I suppose... I forgot I had this on me" I rubbed my chin.

The three of us had fled the room into the hallway that led us to the Superintendent's Room. The door had no indication that there were even any chains on them. "It's a miracle!" I exclaimed in awe.  
"What is?" Eileen asked.  
"The door. The chains are gone. It's a miracle. It's a gift. A sign that we are on the right path!" I grinned.  
"What path?" Eileen asked.  
"I have no clue" I shrugged.

We entered the room. Henry immediately went over to the cupboard shelf, and picked up the red box that holds the Umbilical Cord; He opened the box.

I blocked out everything, I watched as Eileen rushed out of the room and through the door as she opened left the room. The clock was chiming loudly, there as creatures out. We made our way back to Room 302. Inside Room 302, I had prepared myself. Henry prepared himself for the final confrontation.

"Do you think we will survive?" I asked Henry.  
"I hope so" He said.

I looked out the window, this ending is all depends on if anybody survives... right?

"Did you get everything?" I looked at him and nodded.  
"Let's go save Eileen" he declared.  
"Yes, we shall!" I chimed.

We slowly made our way to where Walter's bod was, his body is missing. The depression did not look normal. "This is no normal depression..." I started.  
"..When I stare into it, I feel like I could be sucked in. It's like it's connected to some other dimension" Henry continued on my sentence.  
"Or maybe it's like a hole that, once you enter, you can never leave" I added.  
"Shall we jump in?" I rose a brow.  
"Yes" He nodded.

We entered the depression, we now are in a room that is tinted red. It was like had red mist around is. Our clothes had reflected some of the red. There was statures around us, with people like figures. Henry and I stared at each other in mild surprise. I turned to the hole that led us deeper down. It was where Walter is. It is also where we can find Eileen at.

"Well..."I'm going in" I jumped into the hole. Henry appeared next to me. We both found ourselves in a bigger area. A giant pool that had blood in it, it was getting stirred by some huge metal ringed contraption that had spikes coming out of it; there was also a gigantic humanoid shape. There were statues that had trident like spears jabbed in them also in the room.

I inhaled sharply. I noticed that Eileen was on the platform that led to the contraption..mixer thing. I'm going to call it the mixer.

"What is this place?" Henry murmured.  
"It appears to be..some kind of..hell, I don't know" I breathed out. We noticed Walter, Henry noticed Eileen as well.

"Mom! Mom! Let me in..Mom!" was heard from above.  
"Hey, little Walter. Just a little longer now. Henry. You're it..the last of the 21 Sacraments. The final sacrament. The receiver of wisdom" Walter said.

I stared, tempted to say 'What about me...?' But I decided not too.

"Oh great" I grumbled.  
"Take this. I'll distract him!" Henry passed me the Umbilical Cord. He surely must trust me.  
"No..I can't..." I choked out.  
"DO it now"  
"..f...fine." I grabbed it and hurried over to the giant humanoid...I placed the Umbilical Cord in it.  
"I am so sorry!" I shouted, tears running down my face.

I hurried over to grab the spear tridents from the statues, "I can't do it Henry!" I shouted.  
"Yes you can! Our lives depend in it!" His voice rose.  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"...Your...I hate myself" I stabbed them into the humanoid.. My tears continued one falling.  
"Forgive me" I looked up at it. I looked around then down at me... it was...odd.

I glanced over to see Henry have trouble avoiding Walter's attacks."Put it in it!"  
"...I...I can't...This...this will be the end!" I screamed.  
"Yes you can. I know you can" Henry said.

I looked down at the trident spear and sighed heavily. I glanced over to see Eileen slowly stepped forwards. Looking back up, I clenched my fists tightly.

"Please forgive me!" I Shouted.

I slammed the trident into the..wait..wasn't that...? Wasn't that..Walter...? Walter fell on the ground. Henry begun hitting him with his axe. I made my way over to him, I pulled out my katana and begun slashing at him.

"..I am so sorry" I kept whispering over and over again.

Walter got back up and ran some distance from us. He begun firing his gun. Henry and I ran after him. Well... I didn't necessarily run. When Walter got close enough to us,he swung his metal rod. We dodged most of it. The metal rod hit me, I fell to a knee.

"Owww" I groaned.  
"..Why..me?" I whispered.

I glanced up through my tears of pain. Walter as focusing on Henry. I put my weird on my legs, and got up slowly; I grabbed my head, I hurried over to Henry, and begin helping him. My legs wobbled for a moment, I stumbled to the side.

"Emily, No!"

I was pushed aside by Henry. If he didn't do that I would most likely fall over the ledge and into that pool of blood. "Thanks" I muttered. He nodded.

We begun out assault. I was a fan girl.I still am..Even if I had attacked..or currently attacking Walter..it felt so... was a world that I couldn't really put my finger on. Odd was not the right word for it. "So sorry" I muttered.

We continued on. I was sore from this, I was exhausted, and I was tired of fighting. My movement got slower and sloppier. My head burned and I felt like I was going to pass out. With a hit from Henry, Walter collapsed onto his back. A loud screech of pain was heard.

"Here's a lullaby your close your eyes" I sang quietly. I walked over to Walter and got down on my knees.

"...Mom" He raised his hand up to the light source. He glanced over to me then looked up at the light. He dropped his hand and closed his eyes.  
"I am so sorry" I whispered.  
"Eileen?Henry? Are you both okay? " I turned to look at them.

My tears ran down my face. I felt horrible. I couldn't believe that I..I was here. I lived through this whole thing yet... From the moment I was playing my game to the time that I woke up on Henry's couch... The first world we actually went through.. We went through all these worlds. We met these people that found to be the next victims for this 21 Sacraments. I still couldn't believe that I was here. Off all things that could of happened, I was here. I now have a brother that I claimed as "Henry", a great friend "Eileen", and a surprising friend "Walter".. This place really changed me.. I wanted a getaway from life and I got this.


	13. Agony

"I don't...I don't know why I am doing this" I whispered.

Tears ran down my cheeks. I did not know why this was happening to me... I had not wanted to kill... "It's my entire fault" I titled my head up.  
"I am horrible…I did this…I cause so...much…I could have saved you all...I just...could of" I sobbed.  
"Hurry up" Henry called over from several away from me.  
"I can't do this. He's my friend!" I shouted.

Walter looked at me shocked. Henry's eyes rose in surprise. I admitted that he as my friend... Was he though?

"Just can't we stop?" I asked weakly.  
"I have to finish the 21 sacraments"  
"We have to end this!"

It's a pretty good guess to know or pay attention to what they said. I stomped my foot on the ground, "Rubbish!"

I ran away from Henry to the opposite side of the room. I looked up at the 'ceiling' of the place. It's so many feet above me…If I could may a guess…about a mile? Maybe it's more than 20 ft?

I shouted up towards the light hole, "Why me?! Why do I have the choice to save anybody...Don't I? Tell me!" I closed my eyes, and breathed out. I pulled my blade from the sheath. I opened my eyes and stared down at the blade sadly.

"I could...I could have saved them all..." I whispered quietly, I am having trouble with this task that Henry gave me. I did not want to do it. But, I had to for I can go home…for Henry, Eileen and I to go home.

"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes" I murmured. The whole time I was her in this room, this part of the song went over and over again. I swear it is making me go mad. It never did before made my react so negatively towards the end was something that I did not look forward to anytime soon. Henry side stepped when Walter swung at him.

"I can't do this forever" Henry called over to me…"I glanced over at Eileen; she was walking forward until she stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Don't go down those stairs Eileen!" I shouted at her. She did not listen, she continued on stepping forwards; her eyes looked like she was hypnotized… like she was lost in a daze.

"No, Eileen!" Henry looked over at her too. "She won't listen!" I said loudly.

I dropped the spear to the ground, I inclined my head down. My tears ran down my cheeks and dropped onto the ground, making small well drops on the ground. I picked up the spear shakily. I shook in noticeable fear; I stabbed in another spear, and blood had found itself on my arms.

"Why do I have blood on me?" My eyes rose in horror. "Why?" I tried rubbing the blood off of my hands. Only to have the blood thickened on my hands and up my arms.

"..Sorry..." I whispered; I jabbed the last spear. Screams were heard. I felt numb. Everything around me felt like I was falling, though I was not. Walter fell onto his back; he dropped his head to the side.

"...Mom" he smiled sadly, and closed his eyes.  
"Oh...god...what have I done?!" I screamed to myself. Henry fell onto his knees, then on his chest. He watched Eileen, he closed his eyes as he said quietly, "...Eileen...no..."

Eileen walked further down the stairs and until she was fully under the blood. Her screams were barely audible. My eyes darted to the body of Henry to where Eileen was last...then...Walter… "It's my entire fault... I-k...killed them...They...they all are...dead"

I dropped to my knees. My screams were cut short, my throat ached. I was alone... I am alone... Eileen was gone...Henry was gone...Walter was gone...they all were gone... I was the only one left... I grabbed my head screaming in horror. I felt numb…everything was falling apart around me. The world turned dark, my friends dissolved with my vision. My ears had ringing in them.

I collapsed on to my chest, tears ran down my face. I closed my eyes wishing this to go away. "...Sedate her...she...is...out...of...control!" A cold enigmatic voice cut through the darkness.

I opened my eyes; I was in a white room. People stood around me, looking down at me blankly. A man was hovering over me; he was dressed in white garbs. He had a mask over his mouth and nose. A woman was to the left of him, she was in a similar outfit to him.

"Where am I?" I shouted.  
"Sir, the sedative had no effect on her" The woman pulled something for my arm. I did not even notice her touch me. I screamed and thrashed about. I was then held down suddenly by two larger men, only had a needle in my arm quicker then I could move.

"Place her back in her room. Make sure she doesn't have anything to hurt herself" the man told the two.

I was hauled up and dragged down a corridor. I was pushed in a room; a woman injected another needle into my arm. My head grew heavy, my eyelids felt droopy.  
I fell forward to be caught by the two larger men. I was going in and out of consciousness. I fell unconscious, I woke up some other time; I sat up and looked down at the metal framed white sheet bed I was on, my arms were strapped down by leather strap cuffs, and I couldn't move my arms; I pulled and yanked at my arms. The straps did not loosen one bit, they did not budge.

"Where the hell am I?" I looked around the room frantically.  
"You are home, Emily. You had another relapse... You had another hallucination" Somebody answered.

I looked up wide-eyed at the woman from earlier. He did the same two guys on both sides of him. They must be guards or something.

"A...a hallucination; When did this happen? Why am I here?" I choked out.  
The stoic man looked at me, "What do you remember where you were at last?"  
"I...I...I was with my friends?"  
"Who are your friends?"  
"Henry...Eileen...Walter..."  
"Where were you at with your friends?" He was taking down notes on his clipboard.  
"...In...In Room 302..."

"There is no Room 302... There is no Ashfield...there is no Silent Hill...Do you want to know what really happened?" The man asked.

I remained quiet, I looked at the ceiling blankly. Out of the corner of my eye, the man sighed and stopped writing. "You had suffered from a hallucination... I told you many times before, Emily. You killed your family and screamed 'I did it!' When we found you on the floor of the kitchen" He said.  
"...No! That did not happen!" I snarled.  
"Lunch will be in an hour" He left out of the door with the 'guards' follow him.

I glanced around the small room. I had awaked to this place. I supposedly killed my family. That did not happen; I knew it did not happen. I had some "hallucination" of being in that world. Who the hell did this to me? Why or how am I here? It felt like I was in this room for hours at end.  
The door of the room opened, the man from earlier stepped in with the same woman. "Why am I here?! I never killed my family!" I screamed.

The two looked at each other; they passed unknown expression at each other… It's almost like they knew something that I don't know. "I am here to check on you..." he spoke.  
"Leave me alone! You cannot tell me anything. You won't feed my fake memories!" I snarled.  
"Sedate her. She is unstable" The man shook his head.  
"I am not!" I growled.  
"Yes, Dr." The woman nodded.

She went over to me, swaying her hops. She took out a needle and injected some kind of liquid. I started to thrash against the leather restraints.

"…Where am...I? What..p-place...wh...?" I collapsed back on the bed; my head hit the thin pillow.

"Welcome to Brookhaven Hospital" He smiled, "This is your new home"  
"Why...how?"  
"There's a difference when you take two worlds and connect them" The man laughed.  
"You're the monster!" I screamed.

"You have no idea who a monster is, Emily" he waved his finger at me scolding, "You should behave, child"

"Why?" I asked weakly.

He scoffed, "That is none of your concern. I also see you are reacquainted with your 'friends' Do not scream too loudly" My eyes darted from left to right, to the right of me I saw shadows that belonged to my friends. In these shadows on the walls, there were drawings of them, painted in by paint. Words were inscribed in the wall. I looked over at the man; He was empty, his eyes were blank. He turned and left out the door.

The shadows formed on the wall, my friends shown all were translucent. Eileen looked the same as she died on that world, same with Henry and Walter.

"Why...?" I whispered out weakly.

"We don't know" They all said.

"This is my entire fault" I choked out. I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"We will always be watching you, Emily"

The shadows moved. I screamed, realizing that this place… that I was at Brookhaven Hospital..How could this happen? Why? It was…horrifying.


	14. Wake Up call

"Damn it Henry; we might all die!" I shouted; turning to face him.  
"We might not" he retorted as he dodged to the right when Walter swung his metal rod of doom at him.  
"Dodge, dodge!" I said as Henry dodged the next swings.  
"I'm trying to help; so listen to me!" I fled from the humanoid giant to where Henry is at.

"I'm trading you. Got it?" I tossed the spears I gathered on to the ground carelessly.  
"Fine" Henry said as he picked the spears up; made his way over to the humanoid creature.

I pulled my mp3 out; turned it on, and played some rock music. Though the song was had no vocals or any words. I side stepped as Walter had swung at me; I assumed it was the reason that Henry and I changed places. It could have been the reason. It was a good amount of time until I was bored; switching places with Henry was the best option to do again.

"Switch me" I called over to Henry. Henry and I had traded back to our places, he was fighting and I was placing in the spears. This is our job... Task is a better word then job for this whole scenario. "Up, down, left and right... I step over here…blah blah" I randomly muttered. I didn't really care at the moment; more focused on the fighting then my words.

I looked up at the oh-so-mighty looking humanoid creature, I stabbed in a spear. It cried out in pain; tears ran down my face lamely. "...Great. I might end up falling off some random skyscraper; it stills does no justice for me..." I grumbled sourly.

I pulled out the last spear out from my 'pocket dimension', I glanced down at it for a brief second until my eyes flickered up at the humanoid creature; stabbing the spear into it. Cries, pain was reaching my ear drums. I clasped my hands over my ears.

"Damn it" I growled out.

I looked over at Henry; he was landing attacks one after another. He was wasting all his bullets of his handgun as well as the ammo of Richard's revolver. Each hit I swore felt like I was watching in slow motion at the two. Walter fell to the ground, he looked up at the light source, "...Mom" he closed his eyes.

Minutes later passed, he opened his eyes and stood up confused. He looked at the both of us clearly confused. My eyes darted over to Henry he was also confused. I was shocked at the most. I shook my head slowly. This was completely different then I thought it would be. Sighing; made my way over to Henry quietly. I was curious to where Eileen was, I turned my gaze to her.

"Eileen...Don't go; we still have tacos to buy!" I shouted at her.

Eileen descended down the steps, and into the blood. The giant spiked ring turned, Eileen scream was heard as if she was right next to us; Horror was the most dreaded feeling I felt.

"Eileen...no" Henry dropped to his knees; he balled his fist and hit the ground,  
"I'm so sorry Eileen" I whispered. Tears stung my eyes, my friend died today; a very horrible ache of sorrow.

_'Eileen...How could I let this happen?_' I thought.

I backed away from Henry slowly until I was near a statue; that once had a spear in it. I grabbed my head in pain, I fell onto my knees. I felt like something was stabbing needles into my head; the feeling had gotten worse like I was under some surgery without any anesthesia or drugs to null the pain.

"Damn it... f... oh god..." I bit sharply on my lower lip, my teeth punctured the skin and blood came out.

Everybody was dying or magically coming back to life. Eileen died; Henry and Walter lived… as I live too. How or why is this happening?

"..Great..." I said then frowned deeply. Walter decided on going after Henry...again.

Henry ran past me, Walter hot on his trail; his weapon in hand. I was wincing at each noise that flooded into my ears. The pain subsided enough that I could actually focus. Slowly; I got back onto my feet. I decided to help out Henry, whether or not I wanted to live. They ran past me again.. .But, alter 'decided' to attack me instead.

"Great...Argh...Pirate mash!" I grinned.

Walter blinked in disbelief; probably decided to leave me alone because he changed his target to Henry. That was something I was going to think about for a second.

"Damn it! Didn't you both just quit?! Enough... I don't want to lose anymore friends today!" I screamed out; that made my pain intensify.

My ears rang like there are chimes on both sides of my head. It matched like somebody is blowing whistles in my ears. Where did his come from?

"...No...g-go away!" I screamed up at the ceiling, wishing for the pain to leave me.  
"Emily!"

Collapsing; I grabbed my head and cradled it. I heard footsteps run my way. I looked down at my hands, they shook horribly. They looked translucent…see through. It was like I was being deleted or slowly erased. I pressed my hands over my ears, the world spun around me; like in the eye of the storm. I watched Henry's and Walter's horrified looks as they watched me.

"I am so sorry..." I smiled sadly.  
"...No. Don't go!" They sounded scared.

I opened my mouth to speak, a fast blur rushed past me. It stopped spinning; I pulled my hands from my ears. The noise was gone. The pain was gone. I stared at what was in front of me. My room: wood walls, a white carpet and a wall full of random pictures and posters.

"No! Why the hell did this happen?!" I slammed my hand against the bed room wall angrily.

The door swung open, my mother, looked at me with a concerned look. She had dark hair, dark eyes and dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans with white shoes.

"Are you okay?" She asked me with a brow raised.  
"Yeah…I...I'm fine" I sighed and sat up.  
"Oh, okay. You left this in the living room" She went towards me and held out an necklace.

I held my palm out, she la the necklace in my palm. She left out of my..room. It did not feel so much like home to me anymore. I felt so foreign, so alien... uncomfortable. I looked down at the necklace; it was… it had the 'halo of the sun' on the pendant.

'How did I get this? I never had got one nor did I order one..so...how?' I thought bewildered.

"Weird" I muttered.

Getting up; turning the light off of my bedroom and closing the door, I went to my bed and lay down sighing heavily. I was like this for days. I was sleeping or lost in though. The only time I left my room was either to use the bathroom, shower , eat or get a drink. I was buried in depression. Swallowed up by the sorrow, it clings to me like glue. And, it has not once let go.

It's been hell; I can't even sleep. Insomnia has a strong grip on me, it never wants to let me go. When I do get to sleep, I am plagued with memories of my friends and the journey we were on it.

"Damn it. I wish there was a way... a way back..." I pulled my blanket over my head.

I traced my finger on the outline of the pendant. Even in the dark I felt the necklace easily. It began glowing, lighting up the room as if I am radioactively glowing. It looked hot, but, it was not even hot at all it was a cool temperature.

"How the hell…?" I stared down at the pendant in shock.

Quiet voices; as if they were whispering sweet lullabies in my ears, I realized that these voices were not coming from anybody's mouth, but, the pendant had soothing vibrations that were made of sound.

"Go to the place where you have last found refuge. There is where we shall be" It was what I heard.

'Where I last found refuge? What...' I got up from my bed, I rubbed my chin in thought. The only place I had was some small tunnel that protected me from a lighting and thunder storm one eventful night a few years back. Plus, the tunnel was about two blocks away; a very short distance where I live at.  
I left my house with my backup stuffed with whatever I wanted to have with me. I just hope that this was not some hoax or a bad hallucination. Walking; slowly heading to the tunnel that was my designation. The shadows of the tunnel were really dark. Yet, it was 2 pm and the sun shined brightly. Well, the tunnel was built back in 1936 or something like that.

I glanced around at the white concrete tunnel, some random paintings and graffiti on it. I heard footsteps from behind me, I turned on my heels to see three dark cloaked figures that stand close together. There was unfamiliar pendant that hung from their necks.

"You are then?" I asked quietly. They nodded.  
"Who are you?" I was curious.  
One chuckled, it sounded feminine and soft like velvet, "We are no one. We do not 'exist', and yet we exit... We are the Syndicate" I blinked confused, "The what? You know what... why am I here?"  
"Here is what you require to get back there" Another said. Holding; a stick of some dynamite that had weird writings on it, it looked something crossed similar to Hieroglyphics. It was hard to make out or to understand.

"Do not try to understand it, mortal. Take it and leave...We will not likely see you again" Another spat.

I winced, "Then I will leave?" I took the stick of dynamite with the writing on it, and turned to the exit. I glanced behind to see them gone, "What the hell?" I gasped.

I left back to my house. I went inside, and head to the bathroom. I opened the door, and placed the dynamite against the wall. I took out my zippo lightning the stick's fuse. Backing up; the fuse had lit up quickly making the room have smoke that burned my lungs. I wheezed and coughed. The smoke got lighter until it was clear, making it very easy to see again. The wall had scorch marks of black, a ring that looked like a circle.. I probably was imagining things.

"Nooooo.. I wanna go back" I sighed heavily. I hung my head defeated.I got up slowly, left the room and walked slowly to the kitchen.

*Boom*

I stopped in my tracks as I heard the noise, the floor shook a little. I ran to the bathroom, placing my hands on the door; I turned the knob and looked inside the small room. It had a hole with the same symbol it had on my necklace. I gawked at it in awe.

"Yes!" I grinned madly.  
"Emily, did you do this? Why is there smoke in the hole house?!" My mother yelled.

I glanced at the door then to the hole in my bathroom. I hurried over to the hole, climbed in and I glanced behind me. The hole was closed, nothing but darkness there. In front of my was some bright light. I crawled to it, happiness built up inside of me.

"Yes! Here's Emily!" I shouted as I got out of the hole. I was in Henry's apartments, or his once was apartment. Maybe it is still his apartment?

"Emily?" I turned to see Henry and Walter both stare at me in shock.  
"Sup" I waved lazily.  
"You're back" Henry nodded at me.  
"Yes I am" I grinned.  
I had little arms wrapped around me, I looked down to see little Walter hug me, "Emily! You're back"  
"Why yes I am" I patted his head softy.


	15. The Unknown

**Ending 3.**

* * *

I watched as Henry begun his assault on Walter. I glanced over at Henry's axe then at Walter, they both were focused on either attacking or dodging each other. I backed up a few feet when Henry ran after Walter. I didn't want to accidentally get the axe on me.

"Don't trip!" I shouted. I watched as Walter tripped on something that clearly looked like nothing at all it probably those invisible rocks. I hate those rocks.

"Thanks Emily" Henry said as he glanced over his shoulder.  
Walter looked at me frowning; I shrugged with a sheepish smile. "I'm Sorry"  
Walter stood up, making Henry stumble back. Walter held out his hand; pointing his finger at me. "You're not nice"  
"I'm sorry!" I said again.  
"I thought we were fiends!" He huffed.  
"We are! I was trying to not have you...trip?" I rubbed my neck nervously.  
He crossed his arms, "Epic fail"

I gawked t him like a fish out of water, unable to make a sound. Henry stared at the two of us in disbelief, he shook his head. "...What the hell?" Henry murmured.  
"You failed" Walter…smirked?  
"I am not...I'm not a failure!" I whined. I stared at the ground pouting. I hung my head; my shoulders slumped. "I am not failure...noooo" I muttered.

Henry backed up slowly, heading to where Eileen was. From the corner of my eyes, I could see him inch his way over to her. Walter snapped his head towards Henry, "Where do you think you are going?"

"…Nowhere?" Henry answered.  
"We are not finished here" Walter shook his head.

Walter held his pistol at Henry. Surprising us both, Henry took something from behind him, and threw it at Walter. Catching it; Walter looked down at a...rubber chicken. A bright yellow and red beaked rubber chicken; the length is possibly a ruler length of per say 30 inches?

"Where did you get this?" We asked him. The both of us were bewildered.  
"I don't know" Henry shrugged.  
"Are we gonna-" I closed my mouth as Walter ran at Henry again.

Henry stepped to the right, and then dodged to the right as Walter swung his long pipe. I stood like an idiot not doing anything. I could help out Henry or Walter; then again I didn't have to help.

"They are never gonna stop are they?" They ignored me and I pouted. Henry got hit; he fell on to the ground. Walter raised his weapon up in the air, ready to strike at Henry. I growled quietly, it was quiet enough that nobody looked at me to know I was growling. Plus, the creature behind me was screeching and making odd noises. So that covered up my growl pretty well.

"All this is killing me" I whispered.

I drew a knife from my pocket, one that I did not know I carried or had in the first place. Henry watched in horror as Eileen disappeared beneath the pool of blood, my lips quivered; my eyebrows twitched as I stood in horror. Walter gazed over at us, his pipe still holding up in the air.

"No! If you kill my friends, I die too!" I shouted as tears threatening to escape from my eyes.

I held up the knife slowly. My heart clenching; my gut dropping like there was a stone in it. I dragged the blade across my neck deeply, blood escaped.

"NOOO!" They looked over at me in horror, their mouths hung open.  
I smiled, "Goodbye... I shall sleep for a while"

I closed my eyes; I felt water dropping down on my face. Then, there was nothing. I felt nothing. I opened my eyes; I floated on something that I could not see. Everything around me was darkness. Looking around; everything was nothing, I was the only thing I could see. It was very strange to me.

"You're dead" Somebody or something said.  
"No I am not" I shot back.  
"You are. Otherwise you wouldn't be here" It retorted.

Dozens of red eyes then glowered in front of me, lighting up the darkness around me. Chills of cold ran down my spine, it feeling like fingers that are cold as ice.  
Its sickening cackle echoed around me. Fear; the most gut clenching and heart stopping fear. "Nobody could help you. Nobody you met will help you" It laughed demonically.  
"Noooooooooo!" I screamed.


	16. New Home

**Ending 4. OOC warning.**

* * *

We died. We all died off. Yet, here we are back alive. As if we never once had died. A miracle it felt like.

I sat up from the ground. I grabbed my head; dazed still from the wake up chimes in my head. I turned slightly to my left to where Henry, he was holding Eileen in his arms; gently shaking her awake.

"Henry!" She looked up at him in shock.

They both hugged each other. Some odd emotion flashed through their eyes. It was hard for me to put a name to the emotion.

"You guys okay?" I asked.  
"We're fine" They replied.  
I smiled at them, "That's great; I look pale as a ghost" I stood up slowly, stretching my arms; I pinched my skin.  
"You are ghosts" Walter said, getting up from the ground.  
"Oh, nice...Okay… I wonder if I could float like the others." I closed my eyes, hoping to float. I opened my eyes; I looked down at my feet to see that I was floating. But, only a foot off of the ground. "I'm floating!" I giggled.

I fell down, and onto my face; I groaned in pain. I got up from the ground with, and I placed my hand on my face; Walter face-palmed.

"Well, I got nobody to really miss me" I said, frowning.  
"...I...I have nobody that..." Eileen went teary eyed.  
"You have me" Henry mumbled. She smiled up at him.  
I gawked, "Wow... Just wow"

I turned around, unable to watch them because I would likely burst into tears or laughter.

"Kiss me out of the bearded barley nightly, beside the green, green grass Swing, swing, swing the spinning step You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress" I sang lightly.  
"We all should go" I glanced at them.

We left back into Room 302; everything appeared to be okay… Not ghosts were hanging out of the walls. It seemed to be fine.

"Imma get a room" I said looking at the three.  
"You may" Walter nodded...  
"Right-o. I'll back!" I mimicked the words from a certain film.

I skipped to the door; I twisted the door knob and exited the room. I noticed that I am in the rusty metal hallway. I head to Room 301 slowly.

"I'm definitely taking that room" I ran to the door and opened it.  
"It needs work...I'll take it"

I left the room; fathered everybody that was now ghost victims to the lobby. Walter, I knew it would take some convincing.. I hope for some odd reason. I stood outside the door, I knocked on it. He opened it eventually, I stepped inside. I slowly made my way to the living room.

"Do you want to come with us to the meeting in the lobby?" I blurted out.  
"They hate me" He glanced over his shoulder to me.  
"You killed us all, oh well. Life happens" I said with a shrug.  
"They won't like it" he disagreed. I looked over at him, my heart beat raced as he made eye contact. This never happened before...why now?  
"I want you there" I said, embarrassed. I felt my face was hot.  
"...Why do you want me there?" He finally turned to face me.  
"..I..I..lo-just come, okay?" I pleaded, using the puppy dogs eyes.  
He kept silent for a few good minutes, and then sighed. "Fine"

I grinned. I grabbed his hand, and ran to the door. Out of the room; I hear him say, "I'll be back Mom" I glanced over my shoulder to see that I was magically dragging him. Holy cheese! "I think I'm Superman or Superwoman!" I cheered.

In the lobby, we gathered some chairs from an empty room; we placed them in the lobby on the floor. I caught Walter glance at me, my face went warm again. I probably was blushing... Darn. He looked away, quickly. I probably have something on my face...

'What is wrong with me?' I thought.

I glanced over to him, as he looked back at me. We both turned away. I felt like I was in middle school again. Everybody had sooner gathered in the lobby, and took a seat. Currently; discussing on the living arrangements on who gets what room. I felt like doing this little 'not so required meeting'. There were several of us, the ghost victims of Walter. I died, somehow. Which I don't really care how I died either...

"Who gets what room?" I threw the question in to the open.  
"Who are you to assign us rooms?!" Braintree hissed. I hate that man, I just want to tie him up, and throw him off a bridge with fifteen pound brick bags tied to him.  
"I am me. Who are you to hiss at me, damn hissing spider!" I snickered.  
"Enough!" We all turned to Walter in shock or horror. Except for me, I was mildly amused.  
"I want my room!" Braintree demanded.  
"I guess I-I am k-keeping m-mine" Jasper said.  
"I will have a room" Cynthia answered.  
"You'd keep your rooms from before? You all died yet you...okay keep them!" I held my hands up as they gave me a look.

We were a good separation from each other in out chairs. Though, Henry and Eileen sat near each other. A little suffocating for me, since I hate being in tight places... So, I guess I am claustrophobic after all. I wasn't claustrophobic until my brother use to trap me in small places when I was 8 and 9 years old.

"I get 20!" I bounced on my seat like a child that ate ton of candy...a lot of sugar.  
"Uh…okay?"  
"Walter gets..., "I paused dramatically, and he was looking at me if I didn't know better we wanted Room 302. Who am I to deny his mother to him? "Walter will get 302. Is that okay, Henry?" I asked him, with my brow raised.  
"Yes; its fine" Henry agreed.  
"What about Eileen?" Jasper blurted.  
"Oh...I…" All eyes were on her.  
"Pick a room; any room, inside awaits your future. Come one come all; behold all a secret so dire you can't keep. Come inside…sorry I couldn't help it" I laughed, grabbing my looked at me in disbelieving, except for Jasper he was laughing.  
"Whatever; I'm going back to my room" Braintree stood up, sneering down at me.  
"As you wish" I stood up giving him a mocking bow.

He left muttering incoherent words to himself, as it sounded. It was low enough I could not make out what it was: _'Probably about how troublesome we all are'_ I snide mentally.

"I'm a little tired. See you all" Cynthia stood up slowly.  
"Bye" We all nodded at her.

Later, everybody picked their rooms. It seemed that Eileen and Henry lived next to each other. Jasper got his own room; Braintree took his back. Cynthia had a room. Well, nobody really lived in the same hallway that had Room 302-304; the only ones were Walter and I; I was not scared of him... I had gone to Room 302, to grab all of my items, and transferred them to my room I picked. Little did I know, a month had gone by? Nearly everybody talked to each other; Braintree and I still were at each other's throats. I hate him so much, I just want to kick him into a volcano and... Well you get the picture. Nobody really talked to Walter; I did though and still am talking to him. I was surprised that I got two visitors, one small and older one; a following morning.

"Emily!" I bent down, giving little Walter a hug.  
"Hey!" I said with a smile.

We played a few cars games like: Old Maid, Go-Fish and we also colored in some color books I found in a room.

"Look, Emily!" little Walter held up his color book, it had an orange money like creature in a room...okay?  
"Nice" I smiled he smiled back widely.  
"I got meh bunnies, they flying higher than the sun" I sand, feeling random.

Little Walter left by noon after I made him some 'magical' food; it was lucky charms for lunch... funny thing to have for lunch. Currently I was in my bathroom, picking up some glass of a mirror.

"..Hey mirror. Fancy seeing you there" I picked p a glass piece on the ground. I gathered the pieces, placing them in a cloth sheet I had in my lap.  
"You miss a piece" Walter said, leaning against the wall of the hallway. Did I forget to mention he decided to stay in the room? It must have slipped my mind... my bad.  
I was facing him, "Blah" He chuckled shaking his head.

My eyes were focused on the mirror now; I was gluing one back together. I was singing a song, and annoying my neighbors. Which I am pretty sure my music was still working after death, and it was still fully charged… Hmm…odd.

I sang loudly,  
_"Wake up in the morning with a head like 'what ya done?'  
This used to be the life but I don't need another one.  
You like cuttin' up and carrying on, you wear those gowns.  
So how come I feel so lonely when you're up getting down?  
So I'll play along when I hear that special song  
I'm gonna be the one who gets it right.  
You'd better move when you're swayin' round the room  
Looks like the magic's only ours tonight"_

After all, this apartment is apparently now haunted. I got my own room, I wanted 301. Henry and Eileen moved to some room away. I don't even know which one though. Somebody pounded on my apartment door. I got up walking towards the door, I looked through the peephole to see Braintree, and he was glaring in the hole.

"Turn that racket down!" He sounded angry.  
"Never tell me what to do" I cackled.

Later in the day, I got a meeting between Henry, Eileen and I. It was funnier if I had used a certain room too. We were in the living room; I plopped down on the couch. I made them sit in the room.

"I miss those pizzas" I said, looking up at the ceiling. I was mentally mourning pizza.  
"Pizza sounds good" Eileen commented.  
"Almost anything sounds good" I said, grinning.  
"Almost anything" Eileen said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

Henry took a brief visit to the bathroom; Eileen was looking out of the window sadly. I got up to walk to the kitchen. I stared at the cupboards near the fridge silently. I heard somebody behind me, I turned around.

"..Hey Walter!" I said, and then gave a toothy grin.  
"Hello, Emily" He greeted back.

He started at me, I stared back. I backed up against the wall, subconsciously. He stepped towards me. He leaned forward, my breath hitched. Faster then I knew, his lips were on mine. He was kissing me. Why? Before I knew or realize, I was kissing back. My heart raced, and I felt like there were sharp pins and needles in my stomach. On the couch, we pulled apart to see Henry with a beat red face. I laughed nervously; Walter glanced at him.  
"Let's play monopoly!" I exclaimed.  
"Monopoly…?" He asked with a curious gaze.  
"It's fun. One of my favorite board games" I grinned.  
He nodded, "Okay"

I grabbed his hand pulling his towards the living room; he didn't budge. I looked at him, he was apparently shocked, and then it was gone. A small smile or grin climbed onto his face. We made our way to the living room. I let go of Walter's hand; I pulled out a monopoly game from a shelf, one I left behind. I placed it on the table; setting the game up.

"Okay dokie. What game pieces do you want to use?" I asked him.  
"Dog" He answered.  
"I'll go with the clothes iron..." I had the classic game board, with some gold pieces.  
"Anybody else wants to play?" I looked at Henry and Eileen.  
"No, thank you" Eileen answered. Henry shook his head.  
I shrugged, "Okay. If you say so; let's see… Oh, right... This is how we play"

After some amount of minutes, I explained to him on how to play the game. I also read from the instruction guide. The reason is I have not played it for a few years…

"You can go first" I told him.  
"No, you can start." He insisted.  
"...A-alright" I looked down shyly.

_'Why am I acting like a middle school girl again?' _I asked myself.

It could have been hours or just minutes. I had bought about three lands...even if they were swamps...not even once I got the two higher up lands. Unfortunately to me, they belonged to Walter.

"Can I have my money please?" I held out my hand. He counted some money, and passed it to me. Quickly; I counted the money and placed it away. Walter bought a few lands, showing of this land with some houses.

"No fair!" I whined. I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"You said that before" He smirked.  
"Wow...so... I think we all should go some day to a clothes shop; we got to get new clothes!" I shouted happily.  
"I see" Walter blinked.  
"Why do we need new- we need clothes" Henry groaned... I laughed silently.  
"Clothes…?" Eileen turned to us interested.  
"Yeah" I nodded at her; we grinned at each other.

Back to the game, I bought a new land. It was some random location, it was between two of Walter's lands. It was so sad for me.. I only got like four lands, and he nearly got the rest. I was sitting crisscross on the ground; my mind was on the board game ahead of me.

"I want my money" Walter held out his hand, I frowned and passed him the money.

Another hour passed. I was almost out of money; it was humiliating if I lost... But, at the same time it would be kind of funny.

"I win" Walter said, smugly.  
"Ah; no fair," I pouted. I glanced over at Henry and Eileen, they both were whispering to each other. I grinned looking over at them. I got up when I seen the door open up, I looked over to see little Walter show up.

"Emily!" little Walter smiled.  
"Hey, how are you?" I asked smiling.  
"I had been great. Thanks!" He smiled back.  
"You're welcome! God to know you are great" I grinned.  
"It's going to be a long time that we will spend together in the whole building... so, we should try to get along?" I suggested.  
"Never" I heard Braintree shout from his apartment.  
I frowned, "Yeah...yeah. Can't be friends with everyone" I shook my head.  
"Will you be with us forever?" Little Walter asked.  
"Always" I told him. I seriously was going to. I'm dead, so why the hell not?

Later time went by, it felt like night. Though, I could not really tell. The damn windows seemed to be angry at me for some dumb reason; Stupid inanimate objects.

"It's be time little Walter" I said.  
"Awww; I wanted to stay up longer" He whined.  
"I don't think mother would want that" I said, sighing.  
"Mother wouldn't like that. I should sleep" His eyes rose. He went over to the couch and lay down on it.

I smiled, taking a blanket that was magically on a shelf… for some odd reason it was there. I pulled it over him, I smiled down at him.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" he asked.  
"Yes" I said softly.

I pulled the blanket up, tucking him in. I sang him a song lightly; it lulled him to asleep. I went over to the wall; I took out a panda stuffed animal toy from the box where Henry and I once stored items inside. I slightly stepped over to the couch, I placed the panda under the blanket and under little Walter's arm.


End file.
